Linger
by xx-dani-leigh-xx
Summary: A twist on the very beginning of Grey's Derek wasn't the one hiding his marriage, so what happens when a hot shot plastic surgeon shows up claiming back his wife. Ultimately MerMark!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Perfect Strangers

**Chapter One: Perfect Strangers**

Meredith entered Seattle Grace Hospital dressed in her simple black dress, her hair hanging in waves along her slender shoulders. She was nervous about being back in the city that she had lived in as a child. She wondered if she had made the right decision coming to undertake her internship here, one thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't stay in New York any longer, not now that her whole world has crashed down around her.

"Hi I'm Izzie Stevens, are you starting as an intern?" a bubbly blonde broke Meredith from the thoughts swirling around her mind.

"Hi I'm ah Meredith" Meredith avoided using her surname. She didn't need people riding her back just because she was the daughter of the great Ellis Grey and they would find out soon enough.

"Nice to meet you. What program are you going into?" Izzie asked way too excited about being at the mixer being thrown for the new interns.

"Surgery" Meredith answered simply scanning the room for surgeons she may have known from her mother's glory days.

"Wow me too" Izzie replied. "Well I'm going to mingle some more. Nice to meet you Meredith I'm sure I will see you around."

Meredith watched the bubbly blonde walk away not knowing what to think of her. She was nice but was way too happy for her own good.

"Meredith Grey!"

Meredith whipped her head around in the direction the booming voice had come from. She smiled when she realised who the voice belonged to.

"Richard!" she exclaimed hugging him quickly before pulling away realising that people were watching her hug the chief of surgery.

"When I saw your name on the intern acceptances I couldn't believe it" he said surprised with the beautiful young woman who was standing in front of him. "To think I used to change you diaper" he continued with a smirk.

"Shouldn't let the word of that get out chief" she replied with a giggle.

"How is your mother?" Richard then asked noticing Meredith tense up at the mention of her mother.

"Mom is taking time off" Meredith said the way she had rehearsed a million times.

"Writing another book about her genius theories I suppose" Richard probed.

"Yeah she is writing and travelling you know Ellis Grey if she isn't in surgery she is writing about it" Meredith answered with a small smile. She hated having to lie, especially to her new boss and mother's oldest friend.

Truth be told Ellis Grey was nothing. She had been diagnosed with early on set Alzheimer's and it was progressing quickly. Meredith was the only person who knew and Ellis had made Meredith promise that it would stay that way.

"I'm expecting great things from you Meredith" Richard said with a smile.

"Thanks" Meredith said sincerely avoiding his gaze. "It was good to see you chief but I think I'm going to go big day and all" Meredith lied; she needed to leave here and find somewhere to get a drink.

"This seat taken" asked a deep male voice from beside Meredith. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she knocked back her 2nd shot of tequila.

"No" Meredith replied having a closer look at him now. He had deep blue eyes that bore a whole right through her. His dark hair was perfectly gelled in a series of unruly waves as much as she tried to deny it he was good looking.

"Double scotch single malt thanks…and whatever the lady is drinking" the mysterious man asked the bartender. "Straight tequila. You'll be sorry in the morning" he commented.

"I'm always sorry in the morning" she replied with a sense of sincerity.

"So is this a good place to hang out?" he asked an intriguing look in his eyes.

Meredith shrugged at him before answering "I wouldn't know, never been here before."

"You know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. Never been to Seattle. New job soon" The guy rambled at her unaware that she couldn't care less. "Ah, you're ignoring me" he finally realised.

"Trying to" she responded curtly.

"You shouldn't ignore me" he said with honesty. "I'm the kind of guy you have to get to know to love" he continued with a smirk spreading across his face.

"So you're saying if I get to know you, I'll love you?" Meredith asked with a high level of curiosity. The man was too arrogant for his own good.

"That's right" he said with a cocky grin.

"Wow, you really love yourself" Meredith said with a giggle.

"So what's your story?" he asked suddenly trying to take his mind off her infectious giggle.

"I don't have a story" she answered nervously hoping he hadn't noticed her almost stumble over her words.

"Everyone has a story" he probed. There was something amazing about this woman, he couldn't draw himself away from her even though he didn't even know her name.

"I'm just a girl in a bar" she said with a sigh, thinking back to everything that had happened in her life lately.

"I'm just a guy in a bar" he responded half with honesty and half mocking her.

Meredith turned and smiled at him and before she knew what was happening hot shivers were shooting through her body as he crashed his soft lips against hers.


	2. 2 Taking Advantage

Chapter Two: Taking Advantage

**Chapter Two: Taking Advantage **

Meredith rolled over, her head pounding with the after effects of a long night with her good friend Jose. She rolled over again, her body colliding with another body. She bolted upright realising she had been sleeping on the floor….with a strange naked man. She jumped up and grabbed her dressing gown and quickly wrapped it around her body.

She tried to creep away quietly but the body on her floor quickly stirred. "Ugh" she heard him moan. She just stood there…frozen to the floor not knowing what to say or do. It had been a while since she had slept with a strange man she had met in the bar.

"This is…uh" she heard him begin as he picked up her bra from beside him on the ground.

"Humiliating on so many levels" Meredith snapped snatching her black lacy bra from his grasp. "You have to go" she said firmly.

"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" he said suggestively raising his eyebrows at her.

"No, seriously. You have to go. I'm late. Which isn't what you wanna be on your first day of work so..." she started before he cut her off.

"So, you actually live here?" he asked now standing buttoning his shirt, looking around the empty, dusty room.

"No" she snapped quickly. "Well yes kind of" she continued changing her answer.

"Oh. It's nice. A little dusty. Odd. That's nice. Huh" he said. "How do you kind of live here?" he asked it dawning on him that her response had been quite odd.

"I moved two weeks ago from New York. It was my mother's house. I'm selling it" she answered trying not to look at him. She had already shared way too much of her personal life that she would have liked to.

"Oh sorry" he said sincerely.

"Oh god no, my mother isn't dead" she said quickly realising what he was apologising for. "You know what we don't have to do the thing" she said abruptly finally having enough of all the personal questions.

"We can do anything you want" he said flirtatiously his eyes roaming her perfect body and gorgeous features.

"No, the Thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower. Okay? And when I get back here, you won't be here so, um... good-bye, um..." she rambled before suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she couldn't even remember the poor guy's name.

"Derek" he answered some what offended that she didn't recall his name which made him realise she had no recollection of the night before.

"Derek. Right, Meredith" she said with a small smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you" he said with conceited smirk as he watched her walk up the stairs and out of sight. He secretly hoped that it wouldn't be the last he saw of the beautiful woman.

"Only six woman out of twenty" Meredith muttered half to herself and half to the dark curly haired Asian woman who was hastily pulling on her light blue scrubs beside her.

"Yeah. I hear one of them is a model. Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing" the woman replied looking over that the petite blonde beside her. "Cristina Yang, Beverly Hills" she introduced herself.

"Meredith Grey, New York" she replied finding it weird using the name Grey after the last 4 years.

"Grey as in Ellis Grey as in the Grey method?" Cristina asked eagerly amazed that she was meeting her surgical idol's daughter.

"That would be the one" Meredith said less that enthused.

"Hi Meredith, Izzie remember we met last night" came the voice of the bubbly blonde Meredith had met the night before.

"Oh hi" Meredith replied not impressed by her happiness for that time of the morning.

"You must be the model" Cristina said snidely.

"I'm George O'Malley" said a brown haired nervous looking guy. "I saw you at the mixer" he said referring to Meredith. "You were wearing the black dress with the split up the side and the black strappy heels and great now you think I'm gay" he rambled.

"Uh yeah" Cristina stated before following Meredith and Izzie to the resident that they had all been assigned to.

"I'm not gay…you're just very unforgettable" George called after them running to catch up with the group.

Meredith had been running labs and helping with a patient presenting with seizures for no apparent reason all morning. She had barely had time to think about anything else, immersing herself into her new routine that was to be a gruelling challenge. She wasn't watching where she was when she crashed into another body…sending the files she had been carrying flying across the ground.

She quickly bent down to pick them all up as did the person she had collided with. Her eyes widened and a look of shock spread across her face as she became aware of exactly who the person was.

"Meredith" he exclaimed surprised to see her here.

"Dr Shepherd" she said reading his ID tag. Dr Derek Shepherd head of neurosurgery the tag read. A million thoughts whirled through her head she became aware of the situation. He was her boss…she had slept with her boss. Before she had a chance to process anything she was dragged into the nearby stairwell.

"Dr. Shepherd? This morning it was Derek. Now it's Dr. Shepherd" he said shocked by what she had said.

"Dr. Shepherd, we should pretend it never happened" she said suddenly looking into his bright blue eyes. She had forgotten how intriguing they were.

"What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold on to" he replied smugly a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"No, there will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?" she said firmly. She didn't want to be the intern known as getting to the top by sleeping with the attending. She wanted to earn it and she knew she could despite her past and her mother's words.

"You took advantage of me, and you wanna forget about it?" he asked still with the same arrogance.

"I did not…" Meredith began before being cut off.

"I was drunk, vulnerable, and good-looking, and you took advantage" he retorted smiling at the look of pure anger on her face. She was certainly cute when she was mad.

"I was the one who was drunk" she exclaimed. "And you are not that good looking" she added with a smirk of her own.

"Maybe not today. Last night? Last night I was very good looking. I had my red shirt on. My good looking shirt. You took advantage" he tried convincing the feisty blonde standing in front of him.

"I did not take advantage" she argued.

"Wanna take advantage again? Say Friday night?" he asked flashing her his best smile.

Meredith's face turned to complete shock. She couldn't believe he was still pursuing her despite the fact that he was very aware that a relation between attendings and interns was very much frowned upon.

"No. You're an attending. And I'm an intern" she said firmly, watching him as he leant toward her. "Stop looking at me like that" she said taking a few steps back from him.

"Like what?" he asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You've seen me naked!" she exclaimed before storming away from him and back into the hustle of the hospital. He couldn't help but smile at her feistiness.


	3. 3 Round Two

Chapter Three: Round Two

**Chapter Three: Round Two**

Meredith sat her 'usual' lunch table with her new friends and fellow interns. They had formed a close friendship over the past 2 weeks since they had become interns. A new addition had been made to their little clique in the form of Alex Karev. Meredith had not taken to him to being mainly due to the fact that he had called her a nurse. But now that she had gotten to know him she discovered there was more to him the he let on.

"So Mer, what's with you and Shepherd now?" Cristina asked.

Meredith had been honest with her new friends over the one night stand that she had shared with their boss. They had been mostly understanding. Izzie had taken it the wrong way to begin with but that was the type of person she was.

"Nothing" Meredith said emphasising the single word she had spoken. "And I intend to keep it that way. He is my boss and besides…" she began before being cut off by her pager.

"Sorry guys got to take this" she apologised before leaving the table and her much wanted lunch behind.

"Beside what?" Izzie called after her. "There is something she isn't telling us" Izzie said turning back to the rest of the group.

"She doesn't need to tell us everything Barbie" Cristina snapped. "So what she has secrets…who doesn't" she added.

"Yeah well whatever it is its bad. She cries in her sleep most nights and her phone constantly rings but she ignores whoever it is calling her" Izzie said. Since she and George had moved in with Meredith the previous week she had observed many things about her new friend and roommate.

"Give it a rest Izz" Alex said to the gossiping blonde. "If she wanted us to know she would tell us."

Meredith leant against the back of the elevator tired from the emergency surgery she had just been pulled into by Dr Bailey her resident. She groaned as the door opened and the one person she had been trying to avoid stepped in. She felt vulnerable standing in the elevator just her and Derek.

"Seattle has ferryboats" Derek said randomly breaking the silence that had drifted through the elevator.

"Yes" Meredith replied simply trying to hide the little smirk that appeared at the corner of her mouth.

"I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks, I didn't know there were ferry boats" he elaborated on his previous statement.

"Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides" Meredith replied smartly.

"Hence the ferryboats. Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York. I'm genetically engineered to dislike everywhere. Except Manhattan" he continued talking whilst Meredith tried to ignore him.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked suddenly.

"Why did you leave New York?" he countered back.

"Seattle Grace is the best teaching hospital in the country" she answered quickly not wanting to her into the real reason why she had left her life in New York.

"I just needed a change" he said. "And Richard offered me a job I couldn't refuse" he continued looking at her sad green eyes. He couldn't help wonder what she hid beneath them.

Meredith sensed the way he was looking at her. She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not going out with you" she announced meeting her green eyes with his blue.

"Did I ask you to go out with me?" he asked sarcastically. "Do you want to go out with me?" he breathed against her sending shivers down her body.

"I'm not dating you and I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss" she said not sure if she was convincing him or herself.

"I'm your boss' boss" he replied smugly.

"You're my teacher and my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher" she rambled at him.

"I'm your sister. I'm your daughter" he retorted at her amused by her cute ramblings and argumentativeness.

"You're sexually harassing me" she muttered under her breath loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm riding an elevator" he exclaimed defensively.

"Look, I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line" she said firmly nodding to confirm that she was serious about her statement.

Derek looked at her amusingly. "So this line, is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?" he asked his lips inching closer to hers, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her own lips. She shivered at the thrills his breath sent through her responsive body.

Before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips against hers into a searing kiss. His arms wrapped around her petite waist pulling her closer to him as his hands roamed her body. She moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss and her hands tore through his wavy hair.

She quickly broke away as the elevator sounded the arrival at her desired floor. She hastily exited the elevator, walking quickly in the opposite direction to Derek. "Talk later?" he called after her but she had already disappeared.


	4. 4 Thrill Of The Chase

Chapter Four: Thrill of the Chase

**Chapter Four: Thrill of the Chase **

Meredith sat at Joe's, 4 empty shot glasses sitting in front of her when Alex approached the bar.

"Geez Grey are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked. There was no way someone of her size could hold four shots of tequila and still be sitting there.

"It's not working" she mumbled.

"You're telling me you've downed 4 shots of tequila and are fine?" he questioned sceptically.

"I am by no means a lightweight Alex" she sniggered at him.

"I think I just found myself a new drinking partner" he decided with satisfaction. "What are you doing over here by yourself anyway?" he asked.

"Just felt like getting a drink, Izzie and Cristina are on call and George acts weird around me - its odd" she replied.

"That's because dude likes you" Alex blurted without thinking. He became aware that she hadn't realised when her eyes widened with surprise.

"No, George doesn't like me – he is a friend. One who is just a little weird sometimes. He is George for god's sake" Meredith ranted.

"Whatever" Alex said realising there was no way Meredith was going to see it. "What's with you and Shepherd these days? Heard the nurses gossiping about you as always" he said changing the subject.

"Well the nurses need to mind their own business and actually I don't know work for once. As for Shepherd….we kissed…in the elevator" Meredith admitted sheepishly.

"Why don't you just go out with him already? There is obviously something between ya's" Alex pointed out. He noticed Meredith fiddle with the chain she always wore around her neck.

"It's just…it's complicated. Just drop it ok" she pleaded. "I have to go" she said getting up and exiting the bar…leaving Alex wondering what the hell he had said to get her so worked up.

Meredith stood at the nurses' station filling out a patient's chart when she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"So we're kissing but we're not dating?" Derek murmured against her neck causing soft little vibrations that trickled right through her body.

"I knew that was going to come up" she mumbled moving further up the hall away from the nurses' station, she knew the nurses' thrived on the latest happenings in the hospital and Meredith had become their hot topic of late.

"Don't get me wrong: I like the kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing, I say" he said softly as he leant toward her. His blue eyes glistened and teased Meredith, drawing her in.

"Is it going to happen again?" he asked cockily. "Cause if it is, I need to bring breath mints" he teased. "Put a condom in my wallet" he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Shut up now!" she snapped walking away from him while he continued to stand there a goofy grin plastered across his face. "Stop chasing me just for the thrill" she called back at him.

"Earth to Meredith" Cristina snapped at Meredith. She had been talking about the amazing heart valve replacement surgery that she had just scrubbed in on with Burke but Meredith wasn't even listening to her.

"Sorry what" Meredith mumbled snapping out of her trance.

"Never mind" Cristina grumbled. "What is up with you anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing, just tired you know late shifts and whatever" she lied. The truth was she couldn't get Derek off her mind and that was a bad thing for many reasons. The most obvious being the fact that he was her boss and she had a past that could affect any relationship and it wasn't one she was ready to bring out in the open.

"Well you could at least listen to people when they are talking to you, out of common decency" Cristina snapped clearly annoyed that Meredith wasn't paying attention to her.

Luckily for Meredith she was saved by her pager but she wasn't sure which deal was better staying and listening to Cristina grumble or answering her page from Derek…especially since she wasn't sure it was even about a patient.

"You paged?" she said approaching Derek in the room she had been paged to. She observed that there wasn't a patient in the room – it was empty besides the two of them standing in there.

"It's not the chase" he blurted out not knowing what else to say to explain the reason for why he had paged her.

"What?" she exclaimed. "You paged me here to tell me that, I'm an intern Derek, I have work to do" she snapped she began walking for the door when she felt his strong hand grab hold of her arm.

She turned around and started hitting him with her hands clenched into small fists. "Let go of me" she cried at him.

"You and me. It is not the thrill of the chase" he said tilting her head so she was now looking at him. "It's not a game. ... it's your tiny ineffectual fists. And your hair."

"My hair?" she questioned confused where he was going with this.

"It smells good. And you're very, very ballsy. It keeps me in line" he admitted.

"I'm still not going out with you" she retorted with a smirk.

"You say that now…" he said as she walked out of the room and out of his sight. He couldn't believe how hard he was falling for a woman he barely knew.


	5. 5 Call Cancelling

Chapter Five: Call Cancelling

**Chapter Five: Call Cancelling **

**6 weeks later…**

"Seriously Derek, you live in a trailer?" Meredith exclaimed. She had been dating Derek for 5 weeks now, although it still didn't feel right she couldn't help but have feelings for the good looking neurosurgeon. "You make a million dollars a year and yet you live in a trailer" she continued to rant.

"It's quiet out here, and if it makes it any better, I own all the land around this trailer. I just don't see the point in building a house on here yet" he replied. "Well not until I have someone to share it with" he said softly.

Meredith froze, she wasn't sure if he had been aiming his last comment at her but it made her tense up. She looked up at him giving him a small smile. She stepped toward him wrapping her arms around his neck nestling her head against his well chiselled chest.

"You're just a nature man, and I don't mind it really, I was just making fun" she apologised in her sort of not way. "Kind of explains why we have spent so much time at my place though" she giggled at him.

Derek feigned hurt at her comment before placing his arms on her waist. "I like your house, it reminds me of you" he whispered breathing in the scent of her lavender conditioner.

Meredith gave him a small smile nervous about how strong his feelings toward her were and yet she was still keeping something so big from him.

"Where were you last night Mer?" Izzie asked as they got dressed in the intern locker room.

"I stayed at Derek's" she replied whilst yawning widely.

"I'm glad you said stayed and not slept, coz I don't think you got any sleep at all" Cristina teased her.

"So what I have a healthy sex life!" Meredith retorted.

"And that's why we love you Mer" Alex chipped in.

"No-one asked you Evil Spawn" Izzie snapped at him. "At least someone around here is feeding the beast" Izzie continued glaring at Alex. They had started dating but for some reason Alex had backed right off and Izzie couldn't understand why it was. It turned out he was exactly as everyone had thought he was.

"Right I don't wanna know about your sad love lives, this is a damn hospital with sick people so get your minds out of the gutter and meet me in room 1209 for rounds…NOW!" came the demanding voice of Dr Bailey.

Meredith started moving with the others when her cell phone started ringing in her pocket. She quickly looked at the number and as soon as she did she cancelled the call.

"Don't feel like answering that one?" Cristina asked her confused as to why Meredith wouldn't answer her phone.

"Something like that" Meredith muttered before continuing on with the group to begin rounds.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Derek asked as Meredith straddled his lap and kissed at his neck.

"I…just…felt like…stopping….by" she said between placing kisses against his lips.

"Well not that I'm complaining but last night you were a little distant and today you are all over me" Derek said softly trying to word it in a way that Meredith wouldn't be offended.

Meredith stepped back off him. "Well I'm sorry if that's the way you feel Derek. Last night I was tired because in case you haven't noticed I'm a freaking intern. I work at least 100 hours a week. Sometimes I just want to sleep" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Mer, come on, I didn't mean it like that. You just surprised me is all" he said reaching forward and pulling her into his arms. "I will make it up to you tonight. We can go out for dinner or I can make dinner at the trailer" Derek tried to smooth over his little mistake.

"Don't bother" she snapped pulling away from him and heading for the door. "I'm on call" she said before slamming the door behind her.

Cristina and Meredith sat down on a gurney in the basement which had become the hang out for their group of interns. They were both on call and Meredith had been avoiding the on call rooms in case of running into Derek. Knowing the McDreamy that he was chances would he would try to find her. So she and Cristina had taken to hanging out in the basement until they were paged for any reason.

"So why are you avoiding McDreamy?" Cristina asked suddenly.

"We had a fight" Meredith mumbled.

"Do I want to know why?" Cristina asked sceptically.

"It's petty but whatever" Meredith muttered as her phone started ringing again.

Meredith pulled it out of her pocket and saw the same name flashing as she had several times throughout the day. She cancelled the call like she had all the other times.

"Seriously Meredith whose calls do you keep ignoring. If you don't want people to call you don't give them your freaking number" Cristina said slightly annoyed at the constant ringing of the phone.

"It's not that easy" Meredith mumbled to her person.

"And why is that?" Cristina probed. She was Meredith's person she deserved to know things like this.

"It's…never mind…it's just someone from back in New York that I don't want to speak to" Meredith rambled, tears forming in her sad green eyes.


	6. 6 Hands Off

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. This chapter will clear up some of the confusion, the next one even more so so stick with it. Dani xx **

**Chapter Six: Hands Off **

Meredith sat in the locker room staring into space. It had been 2 days since her talk with Cristina where had almost confessed her past to her person. She wanted to open up to her so badly but at the same time she couldn't be honest about her life. There was something holding her back and she was certain it had something to do with a certain blue eyed brain surgeon.

"Meredith?...Meredith can you hear me?" came Izzie's concerned voice.

"Is she okay?" George asked equally as concerned.

"I can hear you just fine" Meredith snapped a little harsher than she had meant it. "Sorry…I didn't mean to snap… I'm just tired" she explained. She hadn't been able to sleep lately especially since the calls were now coming non stop. She tossed and turned in bed at night and she was certain that Derek would have noticed.

"Well maybe if you actually slept instead of other activities you wouldn't be so tired" Alex teased her. He had only meant it as a joke but before he knew it Meredith had slapped him.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bailey's dominant voice rang through the locker room.

"Nothing, I'm sorry Alex I just snapped" Meredith said quickly before exiting the locker room. She could feel Bailey's eyes following her but she didn't care.

"Dr Grey hold it right there" Bailey yelled after her. "Care to explain what that was all about. We do not assault other members of staff. I don't care if you are having a bad day or whatever. I will not tolerate this. You can spend the day in the pit if you can't seem to get along with your fellow interns" Bailey ranted at her.

"Okay" Meredith said softly. She turned and started to make her way to the pit, as she did her eyes locked with a familiar set of blue ones, he looked at her sympathetically and with concern as she hurried away from him.

"Geez Evil Spawn, she sure did a number on you" Cristina snickered at him. "You can see the handprint" Cristina teased him as they stayed in the locker room waiting for Bailey to return with their assignments. They could hear her ranting at Meredith and couldn't help feeling bad for her.

"What is going on with her?" Izzie asked concerned for her friend. "She seems distant and worried about something."

"She keeps getting calls, but she isn't answering them. She just cancels them, she said it's someone from New York" Cristina told her group of friends. Although her and Meredith as each other's person had a code Cristina knew this had to be shared in case the others knew something else.

"Maybe it's her Mom" George suggested. "She did say they don't get along so great" George continued.

"I don't think she would be this upset over her Mother" Alex replied. "She is used to her Mom not caring, this is something bigger."

Meredith could feel his warm breath on her neck as she stood in the supply room reaching for a bandage for the patient's sprained ankle she was wrapping. The pit was certainly dull today but she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" Derek asked. He had wanted to chase after her after he witnessed Bailey yelling at her but he had been paged for a consult.

"Not really" Meredith replied barely audible.

"Mer come on talk to me. You haven't been yourself the last couple of days. There is something bothering you" he probed wanting to know what was upsetting her.

"Yeah, um maybe we can talk about it later, I have patients to see" she said looking up into his bright blue eyes. She had decided that she had to tell him about her past if she wanted to have any kind of future with him.

"I'm off at 7, I will meet you in the lobby" he said quickly placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving her to tend to her patients in the pit.

Meredith saw Alex sitting alone in the cafeteria as she entered for her lunch break. It was late for lunch but she had been swamped with minor injuries in the pit.

"Hi, mad at me?" she asked sitting across from him.

"Not mad, just surprised. I guess people are right when they say don't judge someone on their size. For someone small you sure hit hard, hate to know what you would do to me with your fist" Alex answered with a smirk.

"I am sorry, truly. I'm just stressed over some stuff. But I'm going to sort it" she told him with a nod.

"Are you convincing me or yourself Mer?" he asked curious of what she was stressed about.

"Maybe both" she muttered half to herself and half to him.

"Well if you wanna talk about it I'm here or whatever" he replied.

"Not yet Alex, but in time I will tell you all, I promise" she said with a small smile.

It was 7.10 and Derek was still waiting for Meredith. She had said she finished as 7 also but she was running late. He figured she was probably caught up with a patient. He sat in a chair and typed away on his blackberry.

At 7.30 he finally saw Meredith making her way to the lobby. "Sorry I'm late, I had to suture a patient who cut his leg open stupid idiot" she mumbled approaching him.

"It's okay I wasn't waiting long" he lied placing a kiss on her cheek. He turned her to help her with coat. He wrapped his arms around her and she nestled into his neck. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, she broke away seeing a figure approach Derek from behind.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to him.

Before he could ask what for he turned and was connected in the face with a strong fist. Derek hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" he yelled holding the side of his face.

"Don't ever touch my wife again!" the mysterious man snapped harshly at him.


	7. 7 Complicated

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update i've been busy and i wanted to get my other fic finished before i go away, i will be able to update this everyday for the next week but after that unfortunetly it will have to be put on hold for a month! Enjoy Chap 7 and keep reviewing. Dani xx**

**Chapter Seven: Complicated **

"Wife?" Derek stammered looking between Meredith and the man whose fist had just connected with his face.

"I'm so sorry Derek" Meredith cried kneeling beside Derek trying to inspect his wound that had been produced by her estranged husband.

"You didn't think to tell me you're married in the last 6 weeks?" he questioned her angrily as she helped him stand.

"It's complicated" Meredith muttered to him helping him to a nearby exam room.

"What the hell is going on?" came the chief's bellowing voice. "Someone care to explain to me why my head of neurology is being knocked out by random men Dr Grey" he interrogated her.

"Sorry chief, I didn't know he was coming….and I was going to tell him…but he showed up and ….this happened" she rambled.

"Who was coming?" Chief asked her slightly concerned.

"My husband" she muttered softly.

The chief wore the same shocked expression that Derek had worn just seconds before. "Out of here Dr Grey, I will take care of this. Don't let me see a repeat of this in my hospital again" he reprimanded her.

"He is so McSteamy" Izzie stated as she looked at the man standing at the other end of the hallway by the nurse's station.

"Dude that is Mark Sloan, best plastic surgeon on the east coast. The guy is a legend" Alex exclaimed with excitement over the fact that his idol was standing a few metres away.

"More like McCheating bastard of a husband" Meredith muttered joining her friends and fellow interns. She felt all their eyes turn and stare at her.

"What?" Cristina screamed at her.

"You're married" stammered George.

"To Mark Sloan" Alex added for confirmation.

"Ahuh" Meredith mumbled. "4 years" she said to them before walking over to where Mark was standing. She could tell all her friends were watching her, and the nurses suddenly went quiet as she approached.

"What the hell are you doing here Mark?" she spat at him staring him right in the eye.

"I came to see you baby, I missed you" he said softly reaching up to brush a piece of hair off her face. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't even think about touching me" she said to him harshly.

"Please Mer, can we talk?" he asked. "Privately" he added.

She looked up at him; as much as she hated him she couldn't help but notice how good he looked. His hair was cut slightly shorter than usual but he still had his same muscular build that she loved.

"Not tonight Mark. I can't even look at you right now" she said to him softly as she turned and made her way for the exit.

"Did you know she was married?" Derek asked the chief as he personally sutured the side of his face.

"No I didn't, clearly you didn't either" Chief replied.

Derek just shook his head. "I fell for her" he said softly.

"You know I shouldn't have condoned this in the first place Derek, she is an intern and you are an attending" the chief explained.

"I know, if I had of known she was married I would have never pursued her. And with all respect sir I met Meredith before I knew she was an intern" Derek replied sadly.

The chief just nodded as his pager beeped. "I have to go Derek, I will send a nurse in to finish cleaning that wound" Richard said before exiting the room.

"Chief, if you see Meredith can you ask her to see me?" Derek asked not sure what he was going to say to her.

Richard just nodded as he walked up his hallway.

"Mark Sloan" Richard greeted the man waiting in his office. "I'm glad you could make it" Richard continued.

"Happy to come, what's the case?" Mark asked. There was an ulterior motive to his visit to Seattle, he wasn't just here for Meredith, the fact she was here was just an added bonus.

Richard continued to tell Mark about the burns patient who required major skin grafting and facial reconstruction. Knowing that Mark Sloan was the best plastic surgeon Richard knew he had to get him here for the case.

"So, what made you leave New York so quickly for this case?" Richard asked curious to why a work renowned surgeon would give up his patients at a private practice so easily to fly across the country.

"Honestly Chief Webber, I have an ulterior motive" Mark began. He saw the look on confusion on the chief's face. "My wife" he explained.

"Meredith Grey is your wife?" Chief clarified surprised.

"Well legally it is Meredith Sloan but I can understand why she wouldn't want to use my name" he said sadly. "Look chief I didn't come looking for trouble I just want to sort things with Meredith, I didn't realise she was seeing someone" he explained hoping Richard would be understanding.

"I don't know the details of your marriage Dr Sloan nor do I want to but Dr Grey is an intern in my hospital so I would appreciate you leaving your personal life outside of my hospital" Richard advised.

"Of course" Mark replied leaving his office hoping to find his wife.

Derek entered Joe's bar across the road instantly spotting Meredith's blonde wavy hair, sitting at the bar knocking back shots of tequila. Her usual poison. He approached her wearily, he was still unsure of what he was going to say. She had lied to him, she was married. Bound to another man. Yet she had started whatever they had going with him.

"Meredith?" he said softly.

"HEY!" she screamed happily as she spun around to meet him. She was already more than a little tipsy. "You're mad at me, I get it" she slurred at him.

"Meredith, we need to talk" he said softly.

"Yeah I think we do" she said knowing exactly what he meant. This was a conversation she was dreading having.


	8. 8 The Truth

Chapter Eight: The Truth

**Chapter Eight: The Truth **

Derek sighed as he looked across at Meredith; she was sitting across from at his outdoor setting outside the trailer. They hadn't ended up having their much needed talk the previous night at the bar. Derek had realised that Meredith had had too much to drink and was in no shape to drive let alone talk so he had resolved in just driving her home. His mine went back to the previous night.

"_Meredith…Mer…are you okay?" he asked watching her sway on the stool. _

"_I think I have had a bit to drink" she giggled lightly._

_He gave her a small smile as he watched her giggle. He couldn't help but smile at her giggle, it was his favourite sound. _

"_You wanted to talk" she realised suddenly. "So talk" she commanded. _

"_Mer I don't think talking is a good idea right now, you aren't in the right frame of mind. Come on I will take you home" he offered his hand so she could steady herself on the ground. _

"_Okay" she muttered slurring her words. _

_The drive to Meredith's house wasn't a long one but by the time they had reached her drive way she had fallen asleep or passed out, Derek wasn't quite sure which it was. _

_He shook her lightly trying to wake her. "Mer, Meredith, wake up we are here" he spoke to her softly. _

_After a few minutes he realised the only way he was going to get her inside the house was to take her in himself, so he walked around to her side of the car and lifted her gently into his arms. He let a little smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he breathed in her lavender scent. _

_Meredith let out a small sigh and snuggled into Derek's chest as she let herself fall back into sleep. _

_Derek managed to get her upstairs and into bed without interrupting any of her housemates. He placed her in the bed and pulled her covers around her. _

"_Please stay" she murmured to him rolling over snuggling into her pillow. _

_Derek used every ounce of self control he had to walk out of the room. He couldn't stay there with her not until he knew the truth. _

"I'm sorry" Meredith said breaking Derek from his thoughts. "I know sorry doesn't explain anything but I guess it's a good start.

"So you're married?" Derek asked uncertain of where this conversation was going to go.

"Technically yes, but we have been separated the last 2 months" she said her usually sparkling green eyes now dull and full of pain.

"But still you didn't think to tell me that you had a husband, I fell for you Meredith in a big way and now I find out you are married because his fist met with my face" he said trying to keep from yelling but it was becoming difficult.

"Firstly, I didn't expect Mark to show up here, I didn't even know he knew where I was, I just up and left after I found out" she replied tears now escaping her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Derek asked softly knowing by the look on her face this was a touchy subject.

"I had been working late; I worked just in a restaurant waitressing and bartending for the summer while I made my decision on where I wanted to do my internship. I worked late one night and came home to our townhouse. It was quiet, too quiet I knew Mark wasn't at the hospital coz his car was there" she stopped and looked at Derek who was listening to her intently.

"I walked up the stairs, noticing an expensive looking pair of shoes, they definitely weren't mine but I had seen them before. As I got to the top of the stairs I heard giggles and sounds coming from our bedroom, I knew what I was going to find but I opened the door anyway" Meredith continued, taking a deep breath before she told the next part of her story.

"Mark was in bed with my best friend, Addison. The second he saw me he ran down the stairs trying to explain. I didn't want to listen to his excuses so I left the house and went and stayed with another friend. I went back the next day and got some of my stuff and that's when I moved here" by the time she was finished she was sobbing softly.

Derek moved around to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her closely to his body trying to comfort. He was hurt by her not telling him the truth but at the same time it killed him to see her so upset.

"Shh it's okay Mer" he comforted. "I'm here, and although I'm mad you didn't tell me if it is really over between you two then I am here, not going anywhere" he told her as he pushed strands of her hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.


	9. 9 What An Ass

Chapter Nine: What An Ass

**Chapter Nine: What An Ass! **

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, seriously Meredith I am your person" Cristina ranted at Meredith as they sat at Joe's.

"Cristina, I was going to tell you, I really was, but how do you say by the way I'm married to a hot shot plastic surgeon who just so happens to be a cheating whore" Meredith replied slightly annoyed.

"Okay I get it, he hurt you but you could have been honest" Cristina responded more understanding this time.

"I know and I'm sorry, now can we just be done with the mysterious husband showing up conversation" Meredith asked tired of all the questions surrounding her complicated marriage.

"He is hot though" Cristina continued causing Meredith to giggle.

"Yeah he is. Even when we first met he was just as cocky and arrogant" Meredith sighed remembering the first time she had laid eyes on Mark Sloan.

"_3 beers" a sweet voice asked the bartender, looking up her eyes connected with a pair of grey eyes belonging to a man who was older than herself. _

"_Are you even old enough to be in here?" the strange man asked following her back to where her friends were waiting by the pool table. _

"_Of course I am" she snapped at him. "Are you?" she asked kicking herself; clearly he was old enough to be there. _

_After a few drinks he had convinced her to dance with him, grinding together on the dance floor, Meredith made her confession. _

"_Do you wanna know a secret?" she whispered sexily into his ear. _

"_Sure" he replied, noticing her body shiver at his breath on her neck. _

"_I'm not really old enough to be here" she said giggling._

"_How old are you?" he asked curious._

"_I'm 18" she said giggling again from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. _

"_Your old enough then" Mark replied leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips, she wrapped her small arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss, not caring that there was a considerable age gap between them. _

Meredith snapped from her thoughts by Cristina calling her name. "Huh what?" she asked.

"Where were you? I've been trying to your attention for ages" Cristina asked concerned.

"I was just remembering the first night I met Mark" Meredith admitted blushing slightly.

"So if you have been married 4 years you got married just before med school" Cristina clarified.

"Yeah, the summer after college, we went on a trip to Europe then I transferred from Dartmouth to Columbia for medical school so I could be closer to him" Meredith replied.

"Wait you were in Boston while he was in New York" Cristina asked surprised.

Meredith just simply nodded. "It was hard work" she admitted.

"You were with him for 4 years before you got married?" Cristina kept asking, she wanted to know the lot. And since they were on the topic Meredith didn't care, she would rather get it all out now.

"Nope about 2 and a half" Meredith replied.

"Wait you said you were 18 when you first met him" Cristina asked confused by what Meredith meant.

"Mark was only in Boston for the week, catching up with some friends. I ran into him while I was in New York for a seminar thing with my mother about 18 months later. We spent a few days together and it went from there" Meredith explained the best she could.

"So he lived in New York and you lived in Boston. Why didn't you just transfer straight away?"

"My mother didn't approve, she thought if she kept the distance between us then it wouldn't last. She almost died the day I told her we were engaged" Meredith smiled still remembering the look on Ellis' face.

"Well that's a real fairytale you have there Mer" Cristina said sarcastically. "So then just after 4 years he decides that sleeping with your best friend would be a great idea" Cristina asked trying to understand why he would cheat on Meredith.

"I guess so" Meredith replied sadly not ready to share the whole story just yet.

"What an ass" Cristina exclaimed.

"Yeah what an ass" Meredith echoed, looking toward the door as she heard the familiar jingle of the door into Joe's. She was shocked as she saw the familiar figure of her husband walk through the door.

"Meredith" he said approaching her.

"Oh speaking of ass" Cristina snapped at him. "What do you want?" she spat at him.

"I would like to speak to my wife" he snapped at Cristina not caring that he had no idea who she was.

"Mark, what do you want? I told you I have nothing to say to you" Meredith spoke softly.

"Come on Mer, just let me explain we can work this out" he begged. Usually Mark Sloan never begged but he was desperate this time.

"Fine, come by my house later, around 8 but I'm not promising you anything Mark" she said firmly as she scribbled her address on the back of a coaster then got up and left Cristina following closely behind her.


	10. 10 2 Men 1 Woman

Hey guys, Im back and i am so sorry for the long delay with the story but now that i am back depending on the amount of reviews i am recieving i should be able to update everyday. I hope there is still interest in the story and i do again apologise for making you guys wait. Read and Enjoy and please dont forget to review.

**Chapter Ten: 2 Men 1 Woman **

Meredith was lying on the couch watching an old movie when she heard the door bell ring. She looked at the clock noticing it was only 7, she had told Mark to come by at 8, he was early.

She took a deep breath and opened up the door, shocked to see Derek standing there, not Mark.

"Hey, expecting someone?" Derek asked noticing the shock on her face.

"Sort of but it's okay come in" she said closing the door behind them. He placed a kiss on her cheek once inside causing her to smile softly.

"So who were you expecting?" Derek asked following her into the kitchen.

"Ah, don't be mad but um Mark is coming by, he wants to talk" she said softly not knowing what Derek's reaction would be.

"Oh" Derek replied. "What about?" he continued.

"I don't really know. He just said he wants to explain" Meredith replied for once not wanting to hide anything.

"Meredith, no excuse will make up for what he did to you" Derek said softly, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"I know, but he deserves the chance to at least explain why he did it. I never said I was going to forgive him" Meredith snapped at him pulling away.

"He doesn't deserve anything" Derek said raising his voice. He didn't understand why Meredith was even giving him a chance after what he did to her.

"Derek this has nothing to do with you, you don't know the whole story, you don't know anything about my marriage" she yelled at him.

"Because you didn't even tell me you're married" he shouted.

Meredith stood there shocked that he had yelled at her like that, tears formed in her eyes. "I think you should go" Meredith said after what seemed like forever.

"I think that's a great idea" he agreed heading for the door, Meredith walked ahead of him, as she opened the door to let him out she noticed Mark pulling up out the front of the house.

"Bye" Derek muttered as he made his way to his car giving Mark a glare as he slid into his car.

"You're still seeing him" was the first thing Mark said as he approached Meredith waiting at the door.

"Not now Mark, I'm not in the mood to discuss this" Meredith said tiredly, letting Mark into the house and leading him into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked grabbing a soda for herself out of the fridge.

"Just water will be fine" he replied watching her seem so at home in the house that was so different to him. He had been to Seattle once and seen the house Meredith grew up in.

Meredith place the glass in front of Mark then sat on the other side of the table. "So what did you want to explain?" Meredith asked slightly harsher than she had meant.

"You're not wearing your rings" Mark noticed as Meredith brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen out of her messy ponytail and onto her face.

"No they reminded me too much of you" she admitted softly looking down at the table not wanting to meet his eyes. She finally looked up noticing the hurt expression on Mark's face.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Meri" he said softly using his pet name for her. "I didn't do it to hurt you, I promised in our vows that I would never hurt you then I did…in the worst possible way and I know saying sorry doesn't fix anything but you need to know I am nothing without you."

"I just don't get why Mark, wasn't I enough for you" she asked tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course you were…are" he said edging closer to her and taking her hand in his. "You are more than enough Meredith, you are amazing and I am so stupid for letting you go" he convinced her.

"Do you know what hurt the most?" Meredith asked tears slipping down her soft cheeks. Mark shook his head. "The fact that Addison was my best friend, that's what hurt the most, and that is why I left" Meredith admitted.

"I know and it doesn't matter how many times I say I'm sorry it's not going to change that. She was just there when you weren't" Mark said regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Meredith snapped at him.

"It's just that after we lost the baby and your mother got sick, you were distant Mer, you weren't the same woman I fell in love with" he explained trying to fill in the eve bigger hole he had dug for himself.

"So the fact that I was grieving AND taking care of my sick mother was enough to drive you into the arms of another woman, thanks heaps Mark for all your support" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I tried to be there for you, but you pushed me away, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I was upset because you were out again, working, you didn't need to work I could take care of you, but you were pushing me further and further away, Addison was there, she listened and then I don't know what happened but before we knew it we were in the bedroom. I hate myself for what I have done to you" Mark explained

Meredith just sobbed as she listened to what he was saying. Realisation hit her that she had been distant and she had pushed him away when she needed him the most.

"I'm so sorry" she breathed as she continued to sob. He rushed around to her pulling her into his arms and holding her close as she cried.

"Shh it's okay, I'm here now" he whispered as she continued to cry.

Meredith broke away from his embrace and looked into his eyes; they held the same pain that she had been feeling for the past few months. She shivered as his soft hands brushed the tears away from eyes and before she knew what she was doing she had lips pressed against his, softly kissing him.

Seconds later she broke away and jumped away from him. "You have to go" she exclaimed.

"Mer…but I thought…" before he could finish Meredith had cut him off.

"Please Mark, just go, I can't do this right now" she watched as he turned and left. As soon as she heard the door shut she sank to the floor and began to cry all over again.


	11. 11 Fine

Because you guys are all so awesome with your reviews I am making time to update before I leave for the first of prep for my exams. Enjoy Chap 11 and I may update again tonight depending on the amount of reviews so press that magic button when you finish :D

**Chapter Eleven: Fine **

George and Izzie returned to the house after a long shift at the hospital just as Mark was leaving. They both looked at each other wondering what this meant, Meredith had told them all about her broken marriage, after all it was hard to avoid people when you lived with them.

As they entered the house they could hear Meredith's sobbing coming from the kitchen. Izzie rushed in and found her on the ground curled up in a ball. She immediately dropped down beside, her wrapping her arms around her.

"Meredith, it's okay, it's Izzie, you need to calm down" Izzie soothed noticing her breathing was laboured.

"He was here….and…he said things…and ohhh" Meredith sobbed, her breathing becoming more and more laboured.

"Breathe Mer, its okay, please just breathe" Izzie continued to soothe trying to get her breathing back to normal. "That's the way" Izzie said softly as Meredith began to breathe normally.

"I will make some tea" George said standing in the door way.

Izzie stood up then held her hands out to Meredith to help her up. Meredith sat at the table silently as George placed a cup of tea in front of her. She sipped at it quietly.

After a few minutes George broke the silence. "Are you okay Meredith?" he asked concerned.

She just nodded, lacking the energy to actually speak.

"What happened Mer?" Izzie finally asked curious to what got her in such a state.

"Derek was here and we argued then Mark came over and we talked and he explained, it was my fault too and then I kissed him and now I don't know what to do" Meredith admitted.

"Why did you argue with Dr Shepherd?" George asked, not referring to him as Derek as always.

"He showed up and I was expecting Mark and I told him that Mark was coming over to talk and he got all jealous and defensive, I yelled at him and told him he knew nothing about my marriage then he played the 'well you didn't tell me you were married' card. I told him to leave just as Mark arrived" Meredith explained to her friends.

"You knew Mark was coming?" Izzie asked curious.

"Um yeah, I was at Joe's with Cristina and he came in he wanted to talk so I told him to come around later" Meredith said. "He was all snappy when he got here because he saw Derek and then he noticed I'm not wearing my rings anymore" she continued.

"I've never seen your rings" George commented.

They both watched Meredith as reached for the chain she wore around her neck. Taking it from under her shirt she held up the three rings that were on the end of it.

"You've always worn them" Izzie gasped. "They're beautiful."

"Well technically yes" Meredith confessed.

"So what is going on between you and Mark now" Izzie asked concerned to whether Meredith was jumping into things she wasn't ready for.

"Honestly I don't know" Meredith said with a sigh. "And I kissed him, he was saying all these things and I realised that it was partly my fault that our marriage was falling apart and now I'm just so confused" she admitted.

"What about Dr Shepherd?" George asked.

"I don't know, Derek is…Derek is something special, and I don't want to lead him along but I definitely have feelings for him. My mother would love this, Meredith screws up again" Meredith cried at her 2 friends.

"Everything will work out Mer, you just need to take time and decide what is best for you. Don't make any irrational decisions" Izzie revised.

"Thanks guys for listening but I'm going to head to bed, early shift" she said as she made her way upstairs to bed.

xxxxxxx

"Dr Grey….Meredith" Meredith could hear Derek calling her but she kept walking, she wasn't ready to face him yet, she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him.

"Meredith" he called again breathlessly as he finally caught up to her. "Meredith I know you can hear me can you stop and talk to me" he exclaimed.

"What?" she said louder than she had meant.

"How did last night go? Did you guys decide on something?" Derek asked hoping she would tell him they were getting divorced.

"It was ah fine, we just talked and yeah we talked" she rambled.

"Oh okay. Is everything okay Mer, you don't seem yourself" he asked noticing she was agitated and seemed to not want to talk to him.

"Everything is so complicated Derek" she began. "I kissed Mark" she confessed.

"Oh I see so you're forgiving him even after to what he did to you he gets a second chance" he snapped at her.

"It's not like that Derek" she shouted back at him. "It wasn't his entire fault okay, sure I didn't make him jump into bed with Addison but I sure as hell didn't help the situation so just give me some space" she yelled at him before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Cristina asked coming up behind Meredith after hearing her confrontation with Derek.

"I'm fine" Meredith replied.

"Mer I have known you long enough to know when you say you're fine you aren't" Cristina teased.

"I have a husband and a boyfriend, and right now I don't know what to do because I am still very much in love with my husband but he hurt me, so I moved on with another great guy and now he is being a jealous ass and I just need room to breathe" Meredith rambled.

"I don't do so well with the girl talk Mer, but I can offer you drinks on me at Joe's when our shift ends" Cristina said as sincere as she could be.


	12. 12 Avoiding

Well guys here is chapter twelve. Thank you so much for all the reviews I was worried a lot of u would have given up after the length of time it took me to update but I'm so glad u have decided to stick with it. This chapter gives more of an insight into why Meredith and Mark's marriage fell apart.

**Chapter Twelve: Avoiding **

A week had passed since Meredith had kissed Mark and had fought with Derek and she had still not spoken to either of them.

"You know you're going to have to talk them sooner or later" Alex told Meredith as the 5 interns sat at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria.

"Yep and I would rather later" Meredith retorted picking at her salad.

"Mer you know how I said to take your time and make the decision that was best for you, well I didn't mean wait forever and avoid the whole thing" Izzie said.

"I'm not avoiding" Meredith stated.

"Yes you are" the 4 others chorused at her.

"What aren't you avoiding?" Derek asked finally deciding that he had given her enough space. It had been a week surely that would be enough time for her to cool off.

"I'm not avoiding anything" Meredith said glaring at the others so they didn't argue.

"Can we ah talk?" he asked.

"Yeah um how about dinner tonight? I can come over to the trailer and you can cook for me or we can go out?" she said finally deciding that she had hidden for long enough.

"Okay I'm off in about an hour, I can cook and you can come over when you are done here" he said giving her the McDreamy smile.

"Okay well I finish at 6 so I will be there by 7" she told him.

"Great see you later" he said before heading back to the patients he had to see.

"Why did I agree to that?" Meredith groaned once Derek was out of earshot.

"Meredith what on earth are you getting yourself into?" Cristina asked.

"I have no idea" Meredith confessed just as her pager beeped. "See ya guys" she said as she got up and ran to answer the page.

_____________________________________________________________________

"You paged" Meredith said as she approached Mark at the nurse's station.

"Yeah I did, in here" he said as he led her into an empty room.

"Ah Mark there is no patient here" Meredith acknowledged looking around.

"I know, I figured since you're avoiding me I would page you, you never ignore a page" he said cockily smiling at her.

"Mark, I am busy you can't just page me because you want to talk" she exclaimed at him.

"I know I'm sorry but I don't have much choice when you are very good at hiding" he replied.

"Well what do you want?" she asked agitated.

"Meredith you kissed me, and usually I wouldn't mind that but what does it mean? You kiss me yet you are still seeing Derek and I just need to know where I stand. Am I wasting my time being here?" he asked.

"I don't know Mark, I'm sorry but I don't know what I am doing, I love you I really do but I can't forget what you did. I need more time Mark and as for Derek I don't feel for him what I feel for you but I like him. I just need to know that you won't hurt me again Mark, I need to be able to trust you" Meredith told him.

"I understand, you have a decision to make, but Mer I won't wait around forever but I am willing to do whatever it takes to have you back. If there is a fight for you I'm in" he admitted before leaving her standing in the empty room alone.

xxxxxxxxx

Meredith arrived at Derek's trailer just before 7. Her thoughts were still on what Mark has said. He was right she had to make a decision but she wasn't sure how.

She opened the door to the trailer – a brilliant smell hitting her immediately.

"Derek, it's me" she called out as she entered.

"Hey" he said greeting her with a soft kiss to her lips. "Hungry?" he asked.

She nodded as he passed her a glass of red wine. "What did you make?" she asked as he seated her at the table.

"It's just a chicken carbonara, I just quickly whipped it up" he replied placing a plate in front of her.

"Yum" she said as she took a bite of the creamy chicken.

"How was your shift?" he asked avoiding the topic of Mark.

"It was okay, I scrubbed in on a valve replacement with Hahn then caught up on charts" she answered sipping on her wine.

"Fascinating" he said mocking her.

"Hey, we can't all be hot shot neurosurgeons who make their own hours" she laughed throwing a piece of pasta at him.

"It will be you some day Mer, you're an excellent surgeon, you will be better than your mother" he said sincerely.

Meredith froze at the mention of her Mother. She had visited her at the home earlier in the week and she hadn't even known who she was, she had called her a nurse.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Meredith asked. "I'm sure you didn't want to discuss my future as a surgeon" she giggled.

"Don't get upset but the other day you said that your marriage problems weren't all Mark's fault and I was hoping you would tell me what you meant" Derek said looking into her eyes.

"I knew it was only a matter of time" Meredith replied with a small smile. "At the beginning of my last year of medical school I ah found out I was pregnant, we didn't plan it but we wanted that baby so much. I was 5 months along and there were complications and I lost the baby" Meredith admitted, tears escaping her eyes.

"Mer I am so sorry" Derek said moving around to her and hugging her close.

"Mark moved on so easily, he acted like it never happened. I couldn't do that. And then my Mom got sick and it was hard. I started working more and I pushed him away" she said sobbing.

"Wait your Mom is sick" Derek said realising what she had said.

Meredith nodded her reply. "Early on set Alzheimer's, it has progressed quickly, most days she still thinks I'm 5 years old" Meredith confessed.

"Oh Mer, you could have told me. You've been dealing with this on your own?" he asked.

Meredith nodded as she snuggled into his chest. "It's okay I'm here honey" Derek soothed as he stroked her hair. He realised there had been more to Meredith's pain then she had let on.


	13. 13 Jealousy

**Chapter Thirteen: Jealousy **

Meredith scrubbed out of her surgery with Derek with a smile on her face. She had assisted him with a craniotomy and they had successfully treated the young patient.

"Good job Dr Grey" Derek praised her addressing her professionally as he did when they were at the hospital.

"Thank you Dr Shepherd" she replied with a smile.

Meredith exited the scrub room and made her way down to the pit to assist with victims of a car accident. She froze as she heard a familiar shouting.

"Let go of me, I don't appreciate being handled in this way, you are all a bunch of amateurs" the woman exclaimed from the gurney she was being wheeled in on.

Cristina gave Meredith a sympathy look as Ellis Grey continued to rant at George and the other doctors who were assessing her.

"Get her out of here, she is just a child. Meredith I don't have time for you Mommy is working" she shouted at Meredith.

Meredith turned and ran, she couldn't be around while her mother acted this way and now everyone knew her secret.

"Mer are you okay?" Cristina asked following Meredith into the on call room she had ran to.

"No, I'm not okay" Meredith admitted. "Now you know my other little secret, Ellis Grey isn't so great anymore is she Cristina" Meredith snapped at her.

"I'm so sorry Mer, you could have told me" Cristina said sincerely rubbing Meredith's back.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone" Meredith confessed tears sliding down her cheeks. "She made me lie for her. So she could keep her dignity, she didn't care what it would do to me" Meredith rambled.

"So she hasn't been travelling and writing?" Cristina asked clarifying what Meredith had told her.

Meredith shook her head. "She has been at a home, I visit her whenever I get a chance, most days she doesn't know who I am, she thinks I'm 5" Meredith confided in Cristina.

"That's rough Mer, well now people know, you don't have to lie anymore" Cristina told her.

"What's wrong with her?" Meredith asked.

"They think she may have had a heart attack" Cristina told her softly.

Meredith just sat their silent, sobbing softly to herself. She looked at Cristina as her pager beeped.

"Go Cris, I will be fine" Meredith told her.

"Okay but if you need me just page" Cristina told her as she left.

xxxxxxxxx

Mark stood at the nurse's station filling in a patients chart as he heard the nurses gossiping.

"I am telling you it was Ellis Grey, Meredith's mother" one said.

"I think she is crazy or something" another said.

"And now the poor woman has heart problems, make you almost feel sorry for Meredith" the first one said.

"Shut up and actually do some work" Mark snapped at them having heard enough.

Mark scanned around looking for Meredith or one of her friends who may know where she is. He looked at the OR board only to find that she wasn't in surgery. He turned around and spotted Derek making his way to the nurse's station.

"Derek" he called out.

"Mark, what's up?" Derek asked approaching Mark.

"Have you seen Meredith?" he asked quickly.

"Not since this morning, she was in surgery with me, is everything alright?" Derek asked concerned.

"Ah not really, Ellis Grey was admitted and I'm not sure if Mer has told you that story but it isn't good" Mark told him, Derek may not be his favourite person but Meredith was more important.

"Oh well I'm busy with patients but if I find I will let you know" Derek said honestly.

"Thanks" Mark said sincerely.

xxxxxxxxx

Meredith stood outside her mother's room not sure if she wanted to enter. She didn't know whether they would have calmed her down by now. Being back in this hospital would only turn her more into the surgeon she used to be than normal.

Meredith finally made her way into the room to find Ellis sitting up in her bed reading through charts. "Oh good you must be the nurse they sent, I need you to take bloods for my patient in 2387" Ellis ordered at her.

"No Mom, it's me Meredith" Meredith said softly.

"Don't be silly, Meredith is only 5 years old, don't you dare talk to me about my daughter" Ellis snapped at her.

Meredith backed at of the room, trying to hold back her tears. She had never been close with her mother but it hurt to see her like this.

"I've been looking for you" Mark's voice came up behind her.

She jumped at the sound, turning to face him. The second she looked at him the tears spilled from her dull painful eyes.

"Oh Mer come here" Mark said pulling her close to his body; he rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into him. "I'm sorry sweetie, I know it's hard" he said softly.

"She doesn't even know who I am" Meredith sobbed. "She thinks I'm her nurse that was ordered to take bloods for her patient."

"It's just the disease Mer, deep down she knows who you are, who could forget you" he whispered to her still hugging her tightly.

Derek looked down the hallway noticing Meredith snuggled tightly into Mark's arms, he couldn't help feeling jealous at the way Mark was there for Meredith in the way that he couldn't be.


	14. 14 Teenage Girls

**Chapter Fourteen: Teenage Girls**

"Yang Hahn, Karev Sloan, Stevens Torres, O'Malley you are with me and Grey you have the special assignment of helping the chief's niece plan her prom" Bailey stood in the interns locker room handing out the day's assignments.

"I'm fine I can work, please anything but teenage girls" Meredith pleaded.

"Whilst your mother is in this hospital you will not be touching a scalpel, now move" Bailey exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith sat at a table in the cafeteria with Camille, the chief's niece, 2 best friends. She rolled her eyes as they changed their mind for the theme of the 'best prom ever'.

"How's it going?" Derek asked her approaching the table of giggling teenagers.

"Seriously, I didn't even like teenage girls when I was one" Meredith admitted.

"Ah so you didn't go to prom?" he asked.

"Nope, I was the angry girl in high school, lots of black and pink hair" she told him. "Let me guess you were the prom king jock."

"I would love to see a picture of that. Actually no, I was in the band, but I did go to prom" Derek replied.

"Well I'm sure you were adorable" Meredith said to him placing a kiss on his lips.

"So Miss Grey, will you honour me by accompanying me to prom?" Derek asked her flashing her a McDreamy smile.

"I suppose it's never too late to attend prom" she giggled.

"What time shall the limo pick you up?" he asked.

"How about I just meet you here Prince Charming" she told him.

"Meredith what about an under the sea theme?" one of the girls asked.

"I will leave you to it" Derek said placing a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving her to her prom plans.

"Seriously that has been done to death" Meredith told the girls.

"How's it going?" Bailey asked appearing from no-where.

"Seriously Dr Bailey, you have to give them a theme and let me go deal with a real patient" Meredith groaned.

"Right girls black and silver, it's classic it's Hollywood and no matter what colour the dress is it will pop" Bailey told them.

"Pop?" they echoed.

"Yes pop, order 200 black and 100 silver balloons Grey and don't let me hear you complaining again" Bailey exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith sat alone in the cafeteria eating her lunch, all her friends had already eaten and were in surgery.

"Mind if I sit?" Mark asked her coming up beside her.

"No go ahead" Meredith replied.

Mark sat down across from her, watching her pick at the fries on the tray in front of her. As he leant in to grab one she slapped away his hand.

"Ah still protective when it comes to your fries" he mocked causing her to giggle.

"Of course, and I see you still like to steal other people's food" she retorted.

"Some things never change" he said with a sigh. "So what's with this prom thing tonight?"

"Chief's niece has cancer, she doesn't have long left and all she wants is to get to go to her prom, so we are bringing prom to her" Meredith told him.

"And who did you piss off to get stuck with 2 teenage girls" he asked.

"No-one, Bailey won't let me near a patient while Mom is here, thinks I'm too distracted" Meredith confessed.

"It's probably for the best Meri, she is only here for a few more days" Mark said agreeing with Bailey.

"Yeah I know it's just frustrating, everyone is worried about me but I'm fine" she noticed the look Mark was giving her. "I really am fine."

"Okay, so this prom thing, do you have a date?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I ah do, Derek asked me" Meredith told him softly.

"Oh of course he did, so I guess you have made your decision then, we should draw up the papers and sign them and then I guess I will go back to New York, the practice is there so I will um speak to my lawyer" Mark mumbled.

"Mark, I never said that, I'm still trying to find a way to forgive you to forget about what happened but it's so easy with Derek because it's new, we are still getting to know each other" Meredith tried to explain.

"Its okay Mer, I get it I screwed up and you can't get over it, just remember that I will always love you" Mark said getting up from the table and leaving Meredith to finish her lunch alone.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Can you believe chief is making us all go to this stupid thing?" Cristina complained whilst the interns were changing in the locker room, they were finishing early giving them time to get ready for the prom.

"I think it's sweet what he is doing" Izzie chimed in.

"You would Barbie" Cristina snapped at her.

"So Meredith are both your men escorting you tonight?" Alex teased.

"No just Derek, Mark actually um talked about getting papers drawn up today, he is giving up, he thinks I have chosen Derek" Meredith confessed to her friends.

"Have you chosen Dr Shepherd?" George asked.

"I'm trying to move on, and Derek is perfect but Mark is here and he says things and just little things still make me want to love him. He was so sweet the other day when Mom was brought in" Meredith told them.

"Maybe you still have a chance at sorting out your marriage" Izzie said.

"Or maybe I should sign the papers and let Mark go back to New York. I can't be hurt again" Meredith said softly.


	15. 15 Prom

**Chapter Fifteen: Prom **

"Meredith, Izzie, are you ready?" Cristina called from the bottom of the stairs at Meredith's house where the 3 women had gotten ready.

"Yep" Meredith said walking down the stairs, she was wearing a long black fitted dress that had spaghetti straps and clung to her curves, her hair was out and slightly curled and Izzie had lightly applied make up to her.

"You look nice" Cristina commented.

"So do you" Meredith replied noticing the red dress that Cristina was wearing and she had pinned her hair up she even wore a small amount of make up.

"IZZIE HURRY UP!" Cristina shouted at the blonde.

"Geez, I'm ready" she replied walking down the stairs, she wore a strapless pink ball gown, her hair was curled and pinned behind her and her make up was done flawlessly. "You think Alex will like it?" she asked.

"Of course he will Izz, he would be stupid not to" Meredith told her.

"Can we go now?" Cristina whined.

"Yep" both Izzie and Meredith replied.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek's eyes wandered the room in search of any sign that Meredith had arrived yet. He had been caught up with a patient so he was a little late but it would seem that Meredith was running even later.

Derek spotted Mark standing by himself near the stairs, Derek approached him feeling bad that he was alone.

"Hey, how's it going?" Derek asked.

"Oh hi, yeah good" Mark replied looking around to see if Meredith was there. "Meredith not here yet?" Mark asked trying to sound like he didn't care.

"No, she was getting ready with Izzie though so I would say that took a while and she said she may stop by and see Ellis before she came down."

"Oh of course, she is being discharged tomorrow" Mark commented.

"Yeah, she is doing much better" Derek replied keeping with the small talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith stood outside Ellis' room wondering what kind of mood she would be in tonight. She noticed Ellis was sitting up awake as she entered the room.

"Hi mom" she greeted waiting to be given an order.

"Meredith, I thought you were never going to come visit me. You're all done up, a date with that man I suppose. I keep telling you Meredith he isn't worth this" Ellis ranted at her.

Meredith sighed. At least she knew who she was but she was living in the phase of Meredith's college years, back when she thought Meredith was with Mark just to spite her. "No Mom, I'm just going out with some friends, Mark and I are going through a rough patch" Meredith told her mother, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I told you the long distance wouldn't work" Ellis spat at her.

"Okay well Mom you get some rest, I will come by later" Meredith told her as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek tuned out of what Mark was saying as he noticed Meredith descend the stairs down to the area where the prom was being held. Mark followed Derek's gaze and couldn't tear his eyes away from how beautiful she looked.

"Hey" Meredith greeted Derek with a kiss to his cheek. "What are you two talking about?" Meredith questioned curiously.

"You mainly, Mark was telling me a few stories from when you were back in college, you were quite the little rebel" Derek teased.

Meredith giggled. "Yeah I was" she admitted.

"Did you go see your Mom?" Mark asked.

"Ah yeah, she knew who I was tonight, well she knew college Meredith who was dating an older guy just to spite her" Meredith explained.

"She is back to when we first started dating?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I forgot how much she disliked you" Meredith teased.

Mark couldn't help but laugh at her. "Well I will leave you two to it, have a good night" Mark said leaving Derek and Meredith alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Derek asked Meredith taking her hand.

"I would love to" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her slim waist.

"You look amazing" he whispered into her ear taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself" she replied resting her head on his shoulder. She looked over his shoulder and noticed Mark dancing with a nurse she recognised as Rose. She couldn't help but feel jealous as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked noticing Meredith tense in his arms.

"Yeah I ah just need to go grab a drink, be back in a moment" she excused.

"I can get it if you like" Derek offered.

"No, it's fine, I might grab some air too, Mom got me all tensed up as she does" Meredith lied.

She quickly walked toward the hallway once she was out of sight she ran up the hallway toward and empty exam room.

"Meredith" Mark called after her, following her down to the exam room.

"What do you want?" Meredith snapped at Mark turning to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"NO! I'm not alright are you happy I am not alright. You keep watching me and I can't breathe with you watching me so stop" she exclaimed.

"Seriously Meredith, do you think I want to look at you, do you think I want to watch him put his hands all over you. I can't stand the thought of another man touching you" Mark replied breathlessly.

"Why do you keep doing this Mark?" Meredith questioned. "One minute you are talking about divorce and then you are being all defensive" Meredith cried at him.

"Because god damn it Meredith, despite what you may think I love you" he exclaimed at her. "Did you hear me I LOVE YOU!"

Before Meredith could reply, Mark's lips had crashed against her own, his hands roaming through her hair.


	16. 16 The Morning After

**Chapter Sixteen: The Morning After **

Meredith frantically searched the exam room for her discarded clothing whilst flattening her messy hair, trying to make herself look presentable before rejoining the party.

"Mark! I had panties on, black lacy ones where are they?" Meredith hissed at Mark as she moved towards him to fix his tie, he had always been hopeless at doing it himself.

"You look better without them on" he whispered into her ear, her body shivered at the contact of his breath on her skin.

"Mark I'm serious, I wanted this…I do want this but I have to speak to Derek before this goes any further, I won't feel right until I do" she told him looking into his grey eyes that were laced with desire.

"Okay" he whispered. "But this means we are trying to make this work" he asked with anticipation.

"Yes I want to try Mark" she told him softly. "But I have to go back out there now, Derek will be wondering where I am" she gave him a quick soft kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

Mark watched as Meredith made her way to Derek. He was standing talking to Alex, Izzie and Cristina.

"Hey are you okay?" Derek asked giving Meredith a kiss on the cheek noticing she was flushed, Mark boiled with jealousy especially after what he had just shared with his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine" Meredith replied slightly shaky.

"Are you sure? Did you have another fight with Mark?" he asked concerned about her behaviour.

"No everything is fine, I think I'm ready to head home though, I feel tired and I have an early start in the morning with Mom being discharged" Meredith rambled.

"Okay well I will drive you home" Derek said still slightly worried to what was going on, he laced his hand into hers and made their way to the exit. Meredith's eyes locked with Mark's, giving him a small reassuring smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith woke up the next morning only to hear giggling coming from the kitchen, she got up threw some clothes on before making her way down the stairs. As she approached the kitchen she saw Izzie perched on Alex's lap as he fed her a muffin.

"Morning Guys" she greeted them as she reached for a mug to get herself some coffee.

"Oh hey Mer, sorry did we wake you?" Izzie asked getting off Alex's lap and pouring another mug of coffee for herself.

"No, I was awake" Meredith replied softly.

"Is everything okay?" Izzie asked concerned. "Derek didn't stay last night" she observed.

"Uh no he didn't" Meredith clarified. "I just have something on my mind, it's nothing to worry about" she said not very convincingly.

Izzie gave Alex a look as to make him leave.

"I'm ah going to jump in the shower" he excused giving Izzie a quick peck on the lips before making his way up the stairs, leaving the two girls alone to talk.

"Where is George?" asked Meredith trying to divert the conversation away from herself.

"He didn't come home last night, must have stayed at Callie's" Izzie muttered.

"Seriously! George and Torres" Meredith exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh you didn't know" was Izzie's response. "I guess you've been caught up with your own stuff" Izzie continued.

"Yeah I guess so, sorry if I've seemed distant, I don't mean anything by it" Meredith said sadly.

"Meredith it's okay, we understand, your husband suddenly appears and all your old feelings that you were trying to forget were all stirred up, it has to be hard" Izzie stated sympathetically.

"I slept with Mark last night" Meredith blurted out, unsure of what she was thinking.

"You what, where, when!" Izzie shot at her.

"At prom, in an exam room" Meredith said sheepishly. "One minute we were fighting and the next we were kissing" Meredith continued.

"So what does this mean?" Izzie asked confused.

"We agreed we are going to give it a shot, I love him Izz, and no-one will ever replace the part he has in my heart. I just don't know how to tell Derek, I don't want to hurt him" she confessed.

"Oh Mer, that is so sweet. You need to think about yourself not Derek, if being with Mark is what is going to make you happy then go for it, I'm sure Derek will understand" Izzie convinced.

"Yeah I guess, well I have to go pick Mom up and take her back to the home, catch you later" Meredith said as she picked up her purse and keys and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Mom ready to go" Meredith asked reappearing in her mother's room after handing the discharge papers to the nurse's station.

"I have a surgery Meredith, I can't go anywhere with you, I'm sorry but I can't go dress shopping with you today" Ellis told her daughter softly.

Meredith let out a sigh; her mother was remembering just before her wedding to Mark, at least she knew who she was. "No, its okay Mom I cleared it with the chief, he has someone covering you" Meredith told her mother.

"Oh well as long as everything is covered" Ellis said getting up off the hospital bed and grabbing her bag.

Meredith smiled at Cristina who had given Ellis her examination before she could leave. "Talk to you later" Meredith spoke to her as the left.

Just as they were about to leave the hospital Meredith heard Derek calling her name.

"Hey" she said softly, turning her face as he leant in to kiss him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked confused.

"Not really, what time do you finish?" she asked.

"2, why?" he asked getting increasingly more concerned.

"We need to talk, I need to talk to you, come by the house when you are done, I will be there, I'm off today" she said to him before turning and rejoining Ellis in the position she was waiting before proceeding to the parking lot to return her mother to her home.


	17. 17 Breaking Up and Starting Over

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews really makes writing this worth it although the first 30 something chapters are written. Just wanted to let you know that after today there wont be any updates for about a week to a week and a half, I'm going to visit some friends and then I graduate next week so its all a bit hectic, depending how busy I am I might be able to get another update tonite or in the morning. But after next week updates should be frequent because I will be free from college and have a whole month to myself before starting work. Okay enough of my rambles enjoy the chap!!!

**Chapter Seventeen: Breaking Up and Starting Over **

Meredith had finished doing all her laundry and had tidied up around the house so she decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. She had drifted off to sleep when the doorbell ring. She looked up at the clock and noticed it was a little after 2, meaning that Derek was there for their talk.

"Hey come in" she said opening the door to see him standing there.

Derek took in her appearance as he entered into the house; she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and her old Columbia sweatshirt. Her hair was swept up in a messy pony tail and despite the fact that she looked like she had just woken up she still looked beautiful to him.

"Do you want anything?" she asked him as she made her way into the kitchen breaking him from his thoughts.

"No, I'm fine" he said. "So what's up?" he asked nervously sitting across from her at the table.

"Derek there is no easy way to say this, so please I just need you to understand that I never meant to lead you along or hurt you in anyway" she began.

"You're staying with him" Derek cut in slightly disturbed.

"He is my husband" Meredith stated. "I can't just throw away the 6 years we have spent together" she said not looking at Derek.

"I understand, I'm not saying it doesn't hurt but I do get it. If you believe that you still have something then I wish you luck" Derek said trying to stay positive for her.

"Thank you" she whispered. "I cared for you Derek, I still do and I hope we can be friends" she said softly.

"Yeah me too, I kind of knew this was coming to be honest. I knew something happened between the two of you last night" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, last night just happened, I told him we couldn't go any further until I spoke to you, I owe you at least that" Meredith mumbled softly.

Derek stood up from the table, "Well I should get going" he said with a sigh. "I guess I will see you around" he said looking to her eyes.

"I guess you will, thank you for making these past few months slightly easier Derek and remember I will always care for you" she told him placing a final kiss to his lips.

Derek pulled back. "Meredith, just know that if he hurts you again, I won't be there to pick you up, I can't be" he said firmly. "I can be your friend but that's all."

"Goodbye Derek" she said as she watched him walk down the driveway and into his car. She closed the door and wandered back to the couch and curled up into a ball, she couldn't help but let the tears that had formed in her eyes to fall freely down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mer…Meredith" Cristina said as she pushed a sleeping Meredith lightly on the couch.

Meredith stirred and slowly blinked open her eyes. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked yawning and sitting up.

"I came to see how you were, you were acting weird last night" Cristina said, if you didn't know Cristina you could have sworn she was actually concerned.

"Do you want the long version or short version?" Meredith asked grabbing two beers out of the fridge and handing one to Cristina as she perched herself up on the bench.

"Short" Cristina said quickly, popping the lid off her beer.

"I slept with my husband at prom and now I have just broken up with my boyfriend" she said quickly.

Cristina's face portrayed the shock that that she felt from what her person had just told her. "You're kidding right?" Cristina said thinking Meredith was playing a joke on her.

When Meredith shook her head she knew that she was serious. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything" she exclaimed.

"Izzie is the only one who knows, and I kind of just blurted it out to her" Meredith said honestly.

"So you're going to give it a go again with Mark?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah I am" Meredith said more sure of herself then when she had spoken to Derek.

"Well whatever makes you happy" Cristina said surprising Meredith that she was actually being compassionate. "How did McDreamy take it?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to say. He was upset, but I think we agreed to be friends but then he was all like if Mark hurts you again I won't be there or whatever" Meredith told her person.

"Mer if he hurts you again I am going to kick his ass" Cristina said returning to her usually self.

"Thanks Cris" Meredith said giggling not hearing the door open.

"Mer are you here" Mark called out.

"In the kitchen" Meredith called out to him the smile creeping to her lips not going unnoticed by Cristina.

"Hey" he said acknowledging Cristina with a nod.

"I'm out Mer" Cristina told her. "Hurt her again and you deal with me" Cristina threatened him as she left.


	18. 18 Meet the Husband

Since you guys are soo awesome and left awesome reviews I am being nice and giving you another update before I leave. Hopefully I can get another one up in the morning as well. Enjoy Chapter 18!!

**Chapter Eighteen: Meet the Husband**

Mark stood in front of Meredith's position perched on the bench between her dangling legs; he brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek gently.

"How is your Mom?" he asked softly breaking the comfortable silence.

"She is fine, she remembered me today, well she actually remembered going wedding dress shopping" she replied.

"That's good, so she is in a stage where she actually likes me now" he said with a smirk.

"I don't think she ever disliked you Mark" Meredith said honestly. "I think she disliked the fact that I had actually managed to find a decent guy" she whispered.

"Yeah well good thing she doesn't know that I slept with Addison otherwise I would be dead" he said half joking.

"Shh" Meredith silenced him. "For this to work, we aren't going to talk about the past – that means no Addison, no losing the baby and especially no blaming anyone for what happened. Let's just focus on the present and repairing the damage" Meredith said.

"Okay, but I have a rule too" he said softly.

"What's that?" she asked looking into his eyes trying to guess what he meant.

"No Derek Shepherd" he said staring her in the eye.

"That's already been taken care of" she said softly. "I talked to him this afternoon."

"Oh" Mark said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's all going to be fine" she told him.

"Okay well I have something to tell you" he said slightly excited.

"What?" she asked sceptically.

"I spoke to Richard today and he offered me the Head of Plastics position here, he said their department needs some work but he said I can do whatever it takes" he told her happily.

"Are you serious?" Meredith squealed. "What about the practice and the house in New York?" she asked.

"I'm going to sell them both, I have already had offers on the practice and as for the house it's not the same without you in it anyway, and it reminds me of the past" he told her. "Meri I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this work and I know you have a great new life here, all I want is to be part of it" he said sincerely.

"Thank you" she whispered tears forming in her eyes. "I love you" she said pressing her lips against his, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with the bottom of his hair as the kiss deepened and his fingers combed through her hair. She nibbled the bottom of his lip forgetting how amazing they tasted together.

They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them had heard George, Izzie and Alex arrive.

"Oh god sorry" George muttered walking on the scene.

Meredith broke away and looked up at her roommates; she began to slide off the bench, Mark catching her in his arms placing her on the ground beside him.

She held onto Mark's hand tightly as she noticed the confused look on her friends faces.

"Hey guys, I would like to introduce you properly to my husband" she said with a smile. Izzie returned the smile with a knowing look, proud that Meredith had finally made a decision and was happy about it.

"George, Izzie, Alex, this is Mark Sloan – Mark these are my friends and roommates George and Izzie and Alex who spends most of his time here with Izzie lately anyway" Meredith introduced.

"Nice to meet you officially" Izzie bubbled shaking his hand.

"You work is awesome dude" Alex said in his usual cocky manner.

"Interested in Plastics?" Mark asked curiously.

"For sure, Seattle doesn't have the best department though, I've heard a lot about your practice in New York though" Alex replied enthusiastically.

"You're in luck Alex" Meredith spoke up giving Mark a knowing smile. "Mark has signed a contract at Seattle Grace to be the new Head of Plastic Surgery" she continued watching Alex's eyes light up.

"That's awesome, welcome to Seattle then man" Alex said.

"So you're staying here in Seattle" George finally spoke up. "Mer does that mean we have to move out" he asked suddenly it dawning on him what it meant.

"Of course not George, there is plenty of room this is your home too" she reassured him.

"So Mark will you be moving in?" Izzie asked unsure of how far they were willing to go to make their marriage work.

"The hotel is fine until we work things out a little more" he replied not wanting to put too much pressure on Meredith.

"Don't be silly" Meredith turned to Mark. "You can stay here, living in a hotel is just pointless when there is a house here" she convinced him.

"Only if you are sure" he replied trying to hide his smile.

"I'm sure" she confirmed. "I still can't cook but Izzie bakes" she told him.

"I'm sure we can work something out" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well we just came by to see if you wanted to come to Joe's with us but I guess you two still have some stuff to sort out so we will catch you later" Izzie said hustling the other 2 out of the house to give Meredith and Mark their space.

"Do you mind that I have roommates?" Meredith asked him as she snuggled into his body.

"Not at all they seem great" he replied.

"So would you like a tour of the house?" she asked him placing a peck on his lips.

Mark surprised Meredith by swooping her up into his arms, "Show me to our bedroom" he said with a smirk.

"I love you Mark" she said sincerely looking into his grey eyes.

"I love you too Meri and I'm going to do everything to prove that to you" he said with the same sincerity before continuing his quest to find her bedroom.

_**This seems like the end but I promise it is not…..there is more drama to come!**_


	19. 19 Drop It!

Because there are people enjoying this and because I'm nice I'm taking the time to add one last chapter before I leave. I should be able to put a new update up on Tuesday (maybe 2) and perhaps Wednesday but Thursday night is my graduation so I will busy getting ready then PARTYING!!! And then I'm moving back home so it might be a while before I get another up……so please be patient. On with chapter nineteen, I've moved it forward a little bit.

**Chapter Nineteen: Drop It!**

**6 weeks later… **

Meredith rolled over in her bed and sighed as she felt the cold patch where Mark had laid with his arms wound around her body just hours before. He had an early surgery and had told Meredith to sleep longer. She slid out of the bed pulling on a shirt of Mark's as she felt the familiar wave of nausea she had been feeling each morning for the past few days rise.

After she had finally finished emptying the non existent contents of her stomach she reached into the back of her bathroom cupboard for the package she had purchased the previous day. She followed the instructions then waited the longest 3 minutes of her life. She slowly peered down at the stick in front of her, as she saw the two pink lines her whole world turned upside down as her suspicions were confirmed…she was pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Izz, did Mer come in with you?" Mark asked concerned that he hadn't seen Meredith at the hospital yet.

"She was in the bathroom when I left, she said she wasn't feeling well and to go without her. She said she would be in time for rounds but still hasn't showed" she answered.

"Oh, she still isn't feeling well, she said it was just bug but she has had it a week now" Mark said half to himself and half to Izzie.

"I'm sure she will be fine" Izzie replied optimistically. "Well I have patients but if I see her I will tell her you are looking for her" she told Mark before hurrying off.

"Thanks" Mark called after her before taking out his cell phone and dialling first the home number, when there was no answer he tried Meredith's cell.

xxxxxxxxx

Meredith entered the doors of Mercy West hospital just as her cell phone rang; she looked at the ID and saw 'Mark" flashing. She quickly cancelled the call not wanting to talk to him just yet.

She sat in the waiting room nervously hoping no-one would recognise her. She leapt up as she heard her name called and followed the tall brunette OB/GYN to her office.

"Hi Meredith, I'm Dr Hilary Walker, what can I do for you?"

"I think I'm pregnant" she muttered softly. "I took a test and it was positive."

"Okay well home tests are usually quite accurate but I will draw some blood and we can find out for sure" Dr Walker said politely.

Meredith just simply nodded as she proceeded to draw the blood and send it to the lab.

Meredith waited nervously for the results of the test; she jumped as Dr Walker called her back to her office.

"Congratulations Meredith" she said warmly. "You're pregnant, so if you wanna jump up on the table we can do an ultrasound and find out how far along you are" she said with the same warm tone.

Meredith flinched as the cold gel hit her exposed stomach. She watched the screen as Dr Walker hit a few buttons and moved the wand over her stomach. She stopped once she got to a certain area and pressed a few more buttons.

"It looks like you are about 6 weeks along" Dr Walker informed her. "I will prescribe you some vitamins, have you had much morning sickness?"

"Not really" Meredith replied softly.

"Well if it worsens just call and I will prescribe something" she told her as she handed her the prescription.

"Bye" Meredith said before quickly exiting her office and making her way to her car so she could get to Seattle Grace for her shift that she was already late for.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie entered the intern locker room to change her scrub shirt after a patient had thrown up on her when she noticed Meredith sitting on the bench. As she got closer she noticed she was sobbing softly.

"Mer are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on her shoulder.

Meredith just shook her head. "I don't know what to do" she cried into Izzie's chest.

"Don't know what to do about what?" she asked softly.

"I'm pregnant" she confessed in barely a whisper.

"Are you sure? Did you take a test?" Izzie asked her quickly.

Meredith nodded her answer to the questions. "I went and saw a doctor at Mercy West this morning" Meredith told her wiping away her tears.

"How far along are you?" Izzie asked.

"6 weeks" Meredith said softly. "So that means…" Meredith began before Izzie cut her off.

"There is a chance its Derek's and not Mark's" Izzie finished for her.

Meredith just nodded. "What am I going to do Izz? I'm an intern plus I don't even know whose freaking baby it is, I am not mother material."

"Don't say that, it will be okay, you just need to talk to Mark and Derek too I guess. I'm here for you Mer" Izzie said hugging her.

"Thanks Izz" Meredith said pulling away. "I have to find Bailey I will see you later" Meredith said as she exited the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark walked down the hallway his mind still on where Meredith could be. He had called her cell several times now and each time it had just gone to her voicemail. He was about to pull out his phone to call her again when he spotted her standing at the nurses' station reading a file.

"There you are" he whispered to her from behind causing her to jump.

"Hi, you scared me" she told him as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Where have you been all morning? I've been calling your cell non stop" he said worryingly as he noticed her tense up.

"Sorry I ah had an appointment come up and I left my phone in the car" she lied. She hated lying to him but she couldn't tell him not yet.

"Is everything okay? Was it Ellis?" he asked getting the feeling she was hiding something from him.

"Everything is fine, Mom is fine" she told him.

"Then what is it?" he asked seeing her get more and more agitated.

"Will you just drop it!" she snapped at him before walking away leaving him wondering what he had done.


	20. 20 Some Kind of Bug

Hi guys thanks for all the reviews, here is chapter 20 sorry for the wait.

**Chapter Twenty: Some Kind of Bug**

A week had passed and Meredith had still not told Mark about the baby. She was too worried about his reaction when he realised he may not be the father. They had talked about having children early on in their marriage and when she had fallen pregnant the previous year they had both been thrilled, they hadn't planned it but they were willing to make it work. Meredith had taken the loss of the baby hard and now feared that it could happen again.

"Coffee Mer" Alex asked as she entered the kitchen ready to leave for work, Alex had been spending most of his time there since things were finally going well between him and Izzie.

"No thanks I will just grab some at the hospital" she lied giving Izzie a knowing look. It felt nice to have someone she could confide to about the pregnancy until she found the strength to tell Mark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Karev Sloan, Stevens Hahn, O'Malley Torres, Yang and Grey you can both stick with me today" Bailey handed out the shifts assignments to her interns noticing Meredith not looking well.

"Grey are you feeling okay?" Bailey asked as her and Cristina followed closely behind her.

"Ah yeah I'm fine" Meredith lied as Cristina studied her intently.

"Good wouldn't want you spreading something to my damn patients" the small woman bossed but Meredith wasn't listening to her as she tried to hold back the nausea she was feeling, it had seemed to be getting worse the last couple of days. Unable to hold it back any longer she ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"Meri are you okay?" Mark asked running to her from the nurse's station he had been standing at waiting for Karev to join him.

Meredith shook her head at him. "This bug has gone on long enough" he told her.

"She's been sick" Derek asked trying to act as if he wasn't concerned as he joined the group.

"Cristina take her into exam room 4 I will be there in a moment, you two get back to work, I have this" she told Derek and Mark as she went to see a patient before joining Cristina and Meredith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want some Morphine for the pain?" Cristina asked as she watched Meredith squirm on the bed.

Meredith just shook her head in response to the questions.

"So how long have you been feeling unwell?" asked Cristina in her professional manner, treating Meredith as a patient and a friend.

"Cristina stop, I already know what is wrong with me" Meredith said to her friend with a sigh.

"You do?" Cristina asked shocked.

"Well Dr Grey do you care to tell us what is going on or do you like wasting my time?" Bailey growled from the doorway where she was standing.

Meredith took a deep breathe before answering the questions. "I am uh well I'm..." Meredith started.

"Just spit it out Mer" Cristina edged her along.

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled softly.

"WHAT!" both Cristina and Bailey exclaimed.

"I found out last week, I've been to an OB/GYN at Mercy West, I'm about 7 weeks along now" Meredith told them.

"Yang go get an ultrasound machine, we should check and see if there isn't something causing the nausea, if not I will just prescribe some meds for you" Bailey told her with a small amount of compassion. She couldn't believe that one of her interns had been stupid enough to get pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cristina" Mark shouted after her noticing her getting the equipment for an ultrasound. "Is Mer okay? Is it internal?" he asked worried.

"Ah yeah we think so" Cristina lied certain that Meredith hadn't told him.

"It can't be appendicitis" he told her quickly.

"It could be" Cristina lied again.

Mark shook his head at her. "She had her appendix out just after we were married" he informed her.

"Oh okay" Cristina said trying to hurry away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith flinched as the cold gel hit her stomach for the second time; it was certainly a feeling she wasn't going to get used to. Bailey moved the wand around hitting a few buttons as she did. After a while she stopped.

"Everything seems to be alright Meredith, there is baby 1, and there is baby 2" Bailey said pointing to the screen.

"WHAT!?!" both Cristina and Meredith screeched.

"Oh you didn't know" Bailey realised suddenly "Congratulations Meredith you're having twins" she replied.

"This is just fantastic" Meredith mumbled sarcastically.

"I have to get back to my other patients, Yang stay with her" Bailey said to Cristina before heading out the door.

"Miranda is she alright?" Mark asked quickly approaching her.

"It is Dr Bailey to you and she will be fine" Bailey told him. "You can go see her if you like, Cristina is there with her" she told him before hurrying away mumbling to herself about her incompetent interns.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you going to do Mer?" Cristina asked after listening to her dilemma.

"I guess I just have to tell Mark and then wait for him to calm down after he explodes and then talk to Derek. If there is a chance it is Derek's then he has a right to know" Meredith told her friend.

Meredith jumped as the door slid open, revealing Mark.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked softly still slightly worried, Bailey said she would be fine but he needed to see it for himself.

"Yeah everything is fine" Meredith told him not looking him in the eye.

"I'm going to go, I'm sure Bailey has some gruelling task for me" Cristina groaned as she left. "Catch ya later Mer" she said giving her an encouraging look.

"So what was it? Just a bug right?" Mark asked her sitting on the edge of her bed stroking her hair.

"Not exactly but I don't want to talk about it here" she said to him softly. "Bailey has given me the rest of the day off so I am going to go home and rest and then tonight we should go out for dinner" she continued.

"Okay but Meri should I be concerned about this" he asked worried that it was something serious.

"Not at all" she told him kissing him softly on the lips. "I will see you later okay, I can drive myself home."

"Okay see you later" he said before exiting the room and heading back to his patients not being able to shake the feeling that Meredith wasn't being completely honest.


	21. 21 Back Where They Belong

**Chapter Twenty-One: Back Where They Belong **

Mark opened the door to the house only to be faced with complete silence. The silence was worrying so he headed up the stairs to see if everything was okay.

"Meri" he called. "Are you here?" he asked as he slowly ascended the stairs.

"Hey you're home" she said with a smile as she came out of their bedroom wearing a simple pair of jeans and pale blue sweater, she was drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, so where do you wanna go?" he asked unbuttoning his shirt ready to jump in the shower.

"I've made reservations for that Italian place we went to a few weeks ago, we both liked it" she said running her hands down his now bare chest.

"Sure, I will jump in the shower then" he said as she continued to stroke his chest. "If you hadn't already had yours I would ask you to join me" he said with a cheeky smirk.

"Be quick, reservations" she said as she gave him a quick kiss before he headed into their ensuite bathroom.

"You look nice" Izzie commented as she walked into the kitchen noticing Meredith there drinking a glass of water.

"Mark and I are going out" Meredith told her. "So don't worry about us for dinner" she added.

"So you're going to tell him" Izzie commented.

"Yeah, today's little incident made me realise I can't hide this for much longer" she said with a smile.

"Can't hide what for much longer" Mark asked hearing the tail end of their conversation as he entered the kitchen pulling on a shirt.

Meredith smiled at the glimpse she received of his well toned chest. "I just can't hide my undying love for you any longer" she joked kissing him on the cheek.

"If you say so" he fired back. "We better get going" he said taking her hand. "Later Izz."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you want wine?" Mark asked after him and Meredith had been seated at their table.

"Ah not tonight" she replied.

"The Meredith I know would never turn down alcohol, has Bailey got you on some kind of medication" he asked suddenly.

Meredith shook her head. "No medication I ah just don't want wine" she replied shakily.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked breaking the tension that had risen between the couple. "I'll have the lasagne without the red wine in the sauce and with salad" Meredith said noting the odd look that Mark had given her.

"And for you sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the spaghetti with pancetta and olives" Mark told her.

After the waitress had left Mark turned his attention back to Meredith. "Meri what is going on?" he asked.

"Can we at least eat first" she pleaded. "You may not like what I'm going to tell you" she said softly.

"You haven't changed your mind about us have you" he asked suddenly worried that she was having second thoughts about this.

"Of course not" she convinced taking his hand in hers. "I love you" she said sincerely.

Mark rubbed Meredith's hands in his freezing when he noticed she wasn't wearing her rings.

"You're still not wearing your rings" he said slightly harsher than he had meant, pulling his hands away.

Meredith looked down at her bare finger where the rings used to shine so proudly. "I guess I forgot" she said softly.

"You forgot" he snapped. "You forgot that we're married" he ranted.

"No I didn't mean it like that, with work I only take them off when I scrub in so I guess I just didn't get around to wearing them outside of work" she tried to explain.

"Where are they?" he asked trying to remain calm about the situation it just upset him that she hadn't been displaying the main symbol that she was his.

Meredith brushed her hair to the side and reached around the back of her neck and undid the clasp on the chain that held the rings. She slid the rings off the end of the chain and held them up to him.

"You've had them with you all this time" he breathed.

She simply nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I kept them close to my heart always" she whispered to him.

"Sorry I snapped" he said to her caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand. She shivered at his soft touch. "It's just…I thought we were making our marriage work…us work… and well those rings symbolise everything that there is between us" he told her softly.

"I know I'm sorry, I will wear them from now on I promise" she whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away as the waitress appeared with their meals.

"Let's put these back where they belong" he said softly as he slid the rings back onto her finger and kissed them before turning his attention to the meal that had been placed in front of him.

"I am so full" Mark exclaimed after finishing his meal.

"That was amazing, even better than last time" Meredith agreed.

"Okay we've eaten, now can we please talk about what happened today" Mark asked pressing for Meredith to tell him what was going on.

"Okay before I tell you, you have to promise not to be mad. I love you and that's all that matters" she said firmly.

"Okay" he said. "But Meri you're worrying me" he said honestly.

"Okay so I'm just going to say this because if I don't I'm going to lose my nerve and then we will be back to square one" Meredith rambled.

"Mer you're rambling it's adorable but it's distracting" Mark said with a smile.

"I'm pregnant" Meredith said quickly.

Mark's face went from a look of shock to one of pure excitement. He flew to her side of the table and wrapped his arms around her. "Why would I be mad? Meri this is fantastic" he exclaimed pressing his lips against her forehead.

"When did you find out? How far along are you?" he shot at her excitingly.

"Last week, and I'm about 7 weeks along" she whispered waiting for Mark to realise what had happened 7 weeks ago.

The colour drained from his face when it dawned on him that 7 weeks ago they had had random sex at the prom and Meredith had still been seeing Derek.

"It may not be mine" he whispered as he saw the tears flow down her cheeks as she simply shook her head.


	22. 22 I'm Here

**Chapter Twenty-Two: I'm Here**

The car ride back to the house was eerily quiet neither one of them saying a word. Meredith had tried to tell Mark that everything would work out just fine but he had refused to listen just closing up.

"You could at least just say something" Meredith said softly as they entered the house.

"Not tonight Meredith, I need time to process this" he told her.

"Okay" she whispered. "Don't close up Mark, talk to me" she pushed as they walked past the living room where they hadn't noticed Alex and Izzie watching a movie.

"Meredith I said not tonight" he snapped harshly.

"I take it didn't go so well" Izzie said softly appearing beside Meredith as Mark made his way up the stairs.

"She knew" Mark snapped turning around to face the two women.

"Yeah ah I told her just after I found out, she saw that was upset I had to confide in someone" Meredith cried at him.

"You should have confided in me Meredith, I'm your husband that's what couples do" he told her forcefully. "Who else knows?"

"Only Cristina and Bailey" Meredith said softly.

"Well at least I should be grateful you haven't told him yet" Mark said harshly.

"How do you think I feel Mark, do you think I like the idea that I may be pregnant to another man who is not my husband" she exclaimed at him.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with him" Mark shouted at her.

Meredith just glared at him, speechless.

"Come on man, I think that's enough" Alex said appearing beside Meredith placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

"I think it would be best if you sleep in the spare room tonight" Meredith said softly.

"Don't worry I'm going out" Mark said has he headed for the door slamming it behind him.

"You okay Mer?" Izzie asked softly putting her arm around her.

Meredith shook her head as she turned into Izzie sobbing. "Shh it's okay, he will calm down and then you can talk it through" Izzie soothed.

"I'm gunna go" Alex said to Izzie placing a quick kiss on her cheek before he too headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Getting trashed isn't going to solve anything" Alex said coming up beside Mark and sitting on the stool beside him at Joe's.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stick your nose where it's not wanted" Mark snapped at him.

"Well I was having a great evening with my girlfriend until she had to comfort her best friend because her husband is a complete ass" Alex fired back at him.

"You have no idea what this is like" Mark told him. "How would you feel if you found out your wife was pregnant and you were the happiest guy on the planet until realisation set in, reminding you that there was another guy and the one thing that could complete your life may not even be yours" Mark ranted at him.

"I would deal with it" Alex said to him. "Your focussing on the fact that the kid COULD be Derek's not on the chance that it could actually be yours, Meredith and Derek were practically a condom ad" Alex sniped.

"Thanks Karev not something I want to think about" Mark groaned.

"What I'm saying is they were careful, you and Mer have a one night stand at the prom thing and what do you know she is pregnant, you do the math" Alex said gulping the last part of his beer leaving to let Mark think through what he had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I put my rings back on tonight" Meredith said softly as she sipped on the hot chocolate that Izzie had made for her.

"Big step are you sure you're ready?" Izzie asked.

"I thought so, until his outburst, dinner was going great until he realised that he may not be the father" Meredith confessed.

"You should have seen his face to begin with Izz, he was so excited" she smiled as she spoke. Her smile soon disappeared though as she snapped back to reality.

"He just feels threatened Mer, it was bad enough that he had to see you be with another man while he sat on the sidelines and now there is a chance you are having his baby" Izzie reasoned.

"So you think I'm a whore too" Meredith snapped her.

"Of course not, I'm just saying it is easy to see why Mark is so upset" she explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, this is just stressful" Meredith apologised.

"It's okay Mer, but I'm telling you Mark seems like a great guy he is going to come around sooner or later, and once you are out of your first trimester you can decide whether you want to risk the paternity test" Izzie told her.

"Until then I guess I just have to take things as they come" Meredith said sadly.

Izzie nodded in agreement.

Both girls jumped as the door opened and closed again forcefully. Meredith slowly made her way into the hallway Izzie close behind her. She felt a rush of relief as she saw that it was Mark returning.

"Hey" he said softly.

"I'm going to bed" Izzie said quickly. "Just listen to him" Izzie whispered to Meredith.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked softly.

"That's a question I should be asking you" he replied. "I'm sorry" he said edging closer to her.

"Me too" she told him looking him in the eye. "But there is something else I need to tell you" she said.

"Okay but wait, I'm here Meri and I'm not going anywhere no matter what, I love you and I am going to love this baby no matter what the outcome is" he said his voice laced with emotion.

"Babies" she whispered tears forming in her eyes from the emotion fuelled speech she had just received form her husband.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Um I'm having twins Mark" she said to him awaiting his reaction.


	23. 23 Brainless Brain Surgeon

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Brainless Brain Surgeon **

"Have you told McDreamy about Mcbabies?" Cristina questioned Meredith as they sat in the cafeteria during lunch, the others were in surgery.

"Cristina keep it down, I get talked about around here enough, and I don't want him finding out from a nurse" Meredith whispered harshly.

"So I will take that as a no" Cristina replied sarcastically.

"No I haven't told him" Meredith gave in. "I keep chickening out" she replied honestly.

"Why? He is either going to be pissed or over the moon and considering this is McDreamy I am going for the latter" Cristina told her person.

"That's what I'm worried about, he starts getting closer coz of the baby and then Mark gets jealous and starts throwing punches again" Meredith confessed.

"Babies" Cristina reminded her. "And besides two hot surgeons fighting over you and your love children sounds hot" Cristina joked.

"It's not funny Cristina" Meredith said trying to hide her smile.

"Maybe not to you but I am loving this, Meredith your life is a soap opera."

"Don't remind me" she grumbled.

"Don't remind you of what?" Mark asked placing a kiss on Meredith's hair as he appeared from no-where.

"How messed up and crazy my life is" Meredith said truthfully.

"It's not that bad" he reasoned with her. "Have you ah talked to Derek yet" Mark asked curiously.

Meredith shook her head. "I haven't had a chance yet" she lied. "I'm his intern today so maybe I can talk to him after surgery, I don't want to do it here though, you know what the nurses are like so I might invite him to Joe's if that's okay with you" Meredith said openly.

"Sounds good babe" Mark told her before his pager signalled an emergency. "Let me know how it goes" he called out as he rushed off to tend to the crisis.

"He is taking this surprisingly well" Cristina commented.

"It's a front, on the inside this is tearing him apart" Meredith confided in her person. "I've never seen him like this."

"Usually I would tell you to pull your head in and suck it up or talk to Izzie about this mushy crap but as your person and as this situation is different I am going to pretend we are two normal girlfriends discussing the drama in our lives" Cristina said with a surprising amount of compassion.

"Thank you Cris but I have to go, I have surgery with Derek" Meredith said getting up and heading off to meet Derek.

"Good luck" Cristina called after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did well in there Dr Grey" Derek commented as he and Meredith scrubbed out together. He no longer addressed her as Meredith and he only talked to her in a professional manner. It hurt her somewhat as they had agreed to be friends.

"Thank you" Meredith replied as she slid on her wedding rings without thinking.

"You're wearing your rings" Derek noted watching her slide them back onto her finger.

"Ah yeah only recently" she told him not meeting his gaze. "Derek" she started.

"No Meredith you don't get to do this, we are friends moving on, you have a husband and you didn't tell me about him so no you don't get to do this" he said to her causing her heart to break for him.

"I know sorry isn't going to solve anything but Derek that aside I actually do need to speak to you about something" she managed to get out.

"I think we've said all that needs to be said" he said harshly as he headed for the exit.

"Derek, wait please" she pleaded. "Meet me at Joe's at 8, please come its important" she stressed. She lost hope when he walked out of the room not even looking back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith sat at Joe's waiting to see if Derek would show, it was now a little after 8 and she was beginning to think he wasn't going to come. She had to make him listen one way or another. As much as she wanted the babies to be Mark's she couldn't deny Derek the chance of being a father if he was.

"Usual poison" Joe asked as he noticed Meredith sitting there a worried expression on her face.

Meredith shook her head. "Won't be drinking for a while" she said sadly it was a time like this she could go for a stiff shot of tequila. "Make that for 8 months" she muttered without thinking.

"You're pregnant" he said a little too loud for Meredith's liking. She whipped her head around to check that no-one who she didn't want to know could have heard but was relieved to see the only people she knew in there was George and Callie and Meredith was sure that George would have told his girlfriend.

Meredith nodded at him but jerked her head around as the doorbell chimed. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Derek. She signalled for him to follow her to a booth.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come" Meredith said softly as they sat.

"I wasn't going to but you made it seem like it was important" he replied truthfully.

"It is" she said nodding her head.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

Meredith just shook her head. "I can't have alcohol" she said honestly.

"Oh is this to do with you being sick last week?" Derek asked curiously. "Is everything okay?" he added concerned as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Sort of Derek I'm 7 weeks pregnant with twins" she paused before continuing but before she could Derek had cut her off.

"And you thought you would tell me to rub my nose in it" he spat at her.

"No Derek it's not like that I didn't want you to find out from anyone else" she cried at him.

"Because that would make me feel so much better" he said sarcastically.

"Damn it Derek!" she exclaimed. "For a brain surgeon you are so brainless, 7 weeks ago we were still together do I have to spell it out."

Then it suddenly became apparent to him. "They could be mine" he whispered half to himself and half to Meredith.


	24. 24 Praying

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Praying **

"Derek…can you please say something?" Meredith asked cautiously, they had been sitting in silence in their booth at Joe's for 5 minutes now.

"Pregnant…with twins" Derek clarified.

Meredith just nodded not knowing what else to say, that pretty much summed it up.

"I need a drink" he said quickly making his way to the bar. He returned moments later a scotch for him and lemonade for Meredith.

"Here don't worry there's no alcohol in it" he told her passing her the drink.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"So Mark knows" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he was pretty mad to start with" Meredith told him.

"And now?" Derek asked looking into her eyes for the first time. Her usually dull green eyes were sparkling despite what had happened she seemed happier.

"He is getting used to it" Meredith said quietly.

"In other words he hates me more than he did in the first place, do you think I need to get myself a body guard or something?" Derek lightly joked causing Meredith to smile.

"I don't think that is necessary, he is just hurt by the fact that I was with another man after all the time we have been together" Meredith said truthfully.

"What about the way he hurt you" Derek asked still unsure of how Meredith could be so forgiving and understanding with a man who had cheated on her.

"We are moving past that Derek, he made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes" she said. "Now we need to make some decisions about the babies Derek" Meredith said firmly.

"What kind of decisions? If you're asking me if I want to be involved than of course I do, I would never turn away my own children" Derek told her.

"I know that, so that means you would want to come to appointments, ultrasounds that kind of thing" she asked sheepishly.

"If you wouldn't mind, and there is Mark to consider, just because I don't like him doesn't mean I don't want to step on his toes" Derek told her.

"Of course, and I've decided that once I'm out of my first trimester and there seems to be no problems then I will get the paternity test done, the sooner we know the better for everyone" Meredith surprised Derek with those words.

"So in a bit over a month we will know the truth" he asked.

Meredith nodded. "It will be best for everyone" she said softly.

"Okay so have you seen a doctor?" Derek asked curiously.

"Yeah I saw one at Mercy West but I am going to transfer to one at Grace it will be easier to have my doctor close" Meredith said.

"I agree, when you have an appointment next please just let me know" Derek said sincerely.

"Of course, well I need to get going Mark will be wondering where I am, thank you for taking this so well Derek, talk to you soon" Meredith placed a quick kiss on his cheek, grabbed her purse and headed for the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally you're home" Mark stated jumping off the couch when he saw Meredith enter the house.

"It's only been an hour Mark" Meredith told him with a smile, she found it sweet that he had waited intently for her to return home.

"So how did it go?" he asked wandering into the kitchen and getting Meredith a glass of water.

"Thanks" she said as he passed her the drink. "It was okay, it took him a while to realise what I was saying, he thought I was just telling him so that he didn't hear it from anyone else" Meredith said truthfully she hadn't intended on hiding any details from Mark.

"Did you two work something out in terms of ultrasounds and that kind of stuff" Mark asked.

"Yeah he wants to be there for the appointments if its okay with you and he agrees that it is best if we get the paternity test just after the first trimester and everything is going well" Meredith explained.

"None of this is okay with me Meri but I am willing to do this for you, but I pray to God that the babies are mine, we will get the family we always wanted" Mark said softly wrapping his arms around the petite body of his wife which would soon change along with the pregnancy.

"I know that you want that so badly baby" she said resting her head on his shoulder. "But sometimes things just don't go to plan."

"I think this is my punishment for what I did to you" he whispered just audibly.

"Don't even think like that" Meredith said suddenly looking up into his eyes, stroking the side of his face. "We agreed that we wouldn't talk about the past."

"I know I'm sorry I just hate that we finally get to a good place and this happens, the only person I can blame is myself because if I hadn't have slept with Addison, you wouldn't have left and then you would have never met Derek" Mark said with such raw emotion.

"If those things had happened baby we would still have issues, I would still be distant and you would still be miserable, sometimes it's funny how things work out" Meredith said.

"I guess so, have you eaten?" he asked her pulling away.

Meredith shook her head.

"Meri you need to eat, keep your strength up, you're eating for 3 now" Mark reminded her. "What do you feel like? I can quickly make you something."

"Can you make me anything I like?" Meredith teased him.

"Depending what it is" he retorted playfully.

"Pancakes" she said. "I want pancakes."

"Pancakes are breakfast food Meredith, you can't have pancakes for dinner" Mark said sternly.

"But the babies want pancakes" she said pouting.

"Fine you know I can't resist that face" he said kissing the tip of her nose. "And I can't deny the babies food."

"Exactly!" she said snuggling into his chest. "I love you Mark, and I'm praying that the babies are yours too" she said looking into his eyes.


	25. 25 Ultrasound

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Ultrasound**

**A month later… NB Meredith is now 11 weeks pregnant. **

Meredith sat on the floor of the bathroom after her latest round of morning sickness. It wasn't so bad anymore but certain things made her sick and coffee was one of them. Unfortunately living with surgeons made it difficult to avoid coffee.

"Meri you need to hurry up we have an appointment remember" Mark yelled from outside the door of that bathroom.

"Mark I can't exactly hurry up, you think I want to sit on the bathroom floor and throw up" Meredith snapped at him. The pregnancy hormones were becoming stronger and so was Meredith's temper.

Mark pushed the door open to Meredith slumped against the bathtub, she was pale and her hair was messily pulled back. "I'm sorry honey I just don't want to be late" he said running a wash cloth under the tap then pressing against her face. They had found that the coolness of the water made her feel better.

"I need a shower" she said standing up.

"Okay well let's get you undressed" Mark told her lifting her pyjama top over head. Mark couldn't help letting his gaze longer on her breasts, they had already begun to fill out with the pregnancy.

After getting Meredith showered and dressed Mark led her downstairs and gave her a cup of tea and some crackers. On mornings like this one it was the only way to settle her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek stood in the lobby of the hospital waiting for Meredith and Mark to arrive. Meredith had an appointment and today they would find out whether it would be safe to do the paternity test in a couple of weeks. He finally noticed them walking in Mark had his arm wrapped around Meredith protectively who looked extremely pale.

"Meredith, are you okay?" he asked as they approached him.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" she snapped at him.

"The hormones are kicking in" Mark told him softly.

Over the last month Mark and Derek had been getting along a lot better. They weren't the best of friends but they tolerated each other which made it easier on Meredith.

"It's just morning sickness, idiots forget that the smell of coffee makes me sick" Meredith grumbled walking ahead.

"They haven't realised about the coffee yet?" Derek asked Mark as they followed her up to the OB/GYN they had been seeing.

"They seem to forget, I've already hidden the coffee machine" Mark replied.

They stopped talking as they reached where Meredith was waiting outside Dr Jennifer Clarke's office. She was the best OB/GYN there was at Seattle Grace and was recommended by the chief himself when Meredith had told him that she was pregnant.

"Hi Meredith, Dr Sloan, Dr Shepherd" Dr Clarke greeted leading them into her office. Meredith had been hesitant to explain the situation to her doctor when they had all arrived for their first appointment a few weeks ago but she had surprisingly understood revealing that she had not known the father of her only child.

"How are you feeling Meredith?" she asked as Meredith slipped up onto the exam table.

"Morning sickness is more like all day sickness, I can't stand the smell of some things" Meredith told her.

"The meds aren't working anymore" Mark chipped in.

"Okay well if the meds aren't working unfortunately there isn't much we can do but I can suggest trying to avoid those things as much as possible especially in your home" she said with sympathy.

Meredith nodded and looked over at Derek who felt out of place, he wasn't around most of the time which made it hard for him to be involved with the conversations.

"Okay now let's take a look at those babies" she said with a smile.

All three of them stared at the screen as Jennifer pointed out the various parts of the babies.

"Everything looks fantastic guys" Jennifer told him them with a smile. "Baby B is a little smaller but that is to be expected with twins."

"So we can go ahead with the paternity test" Meredith asked sheepishly.

"I see no reason why not, I have an opening in two weeks" she said consulting her appointment schedule. "Does that suit everyone?"

They all agreed and said their goodbyes as they exited the office.

"I have a surgery so I will catch you guys later, hope you feel better soon Mer" Derek told them as he made his way to the elevator to go prepare for his surgery.

"So we have the whole day off, what do you want to do?" Mark asked Meredith as he took her hand in his.

"Food then sleep" she said her stomach rumbling to prove her point.

"I think that can be arranged" he agreed leading her to the exit of the hospital.

Meredith froze as she caught a glimpse of familiar red hair. She squeezed Mark's hand as her whole body tensed.

"Meri what's wrong?" he asked letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. His grip tightened when he saw the cause of her distress.

The stylish woman saw them, her Jimmy Choo shoes clicking along the marble flooring as she approached them.

"Well isn't this cosy" she commented as she noticed Meredith cuddling into Mark's side.

"Addison what are you doing here?" Meredith snapped at the woman, she had left her behind in New York and had hoped she would never see her again but she was back. But the question was why?


	26. 26 Addison Montgomery

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Addison Montgomery **

"I came to win back Mark" the red haired woman replied with a smirk.

"Good luck" Meredith snapped at her.

"Relax I'm kidding" she told them watching the confusion reappear on their faces.

"What are you really doing here Addison?" Mark asked her rudely.

"I'm here for a case, Richard called me, and I thought it would be a good chance to try and get my best friend back" she said sincerely looking at Meredith. There was something different about her but she couldn't pick it.

"Well you thought wrong" Meredith snapped at her harshly.

"Come on, the Meredith I knew didn't hold grudges" Addison told her.

"You can forgive him but you can't forgive me" she continued.

"That's different and you know it" she hissed at her.

"Meri this stress isn't good, you need to calm down" Mark told her getting worried about her blood pressure.

"Stress? Is everything okay? Are you sick?" Addison asked suddenly.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant, not that it's any of your business" Meredith snapped at he before taking Mark's hand in hers again. "Come on Mark I'm ready to go home."

They turned and left leaving Addison standing there shocked and hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I help you?" Derek asked the stylish red haired woman, he couldn't help noticed how attractive she was.

"I'm ah looking for Dr Richard Webber's office" the woman replied.

"Ah well you're on the right floor but wrong wing" Derek told her giving her a smile that used to be only reserved for Meredith. "Derek Shepherd, head of neurosurgery" Derek said introducing himself.

"Addison Montgomery" Addison said flipping her hair out of her face and extending her hand. "Nice too meet you."

"Yeah you too" Derek replied. "I have never seen you around here? Are you from over at Mercy West?" Derek asked.

"New York actually, Richard asked me to come help assist with a case here" she told him. "And I have an ulterior motive."

"Ah used to live in New York myself" he said leading her toward Richard's office. "What's the motive?" Derek asked.

"My best friend and her husband live out here, we ah had a falling out and I want my friend back" Addison said honestly.

The realisation hit Derek suddenly. "You're Meredith's Addison" he blurted at her.

"You know Meredith?" she asked suddenly frightened to what Meredith had told him about her.

"Yeah we are ah friends" he told her not wanting to tell her the complications of their friendship.

"So you know what happened?" Addison asked him cautiously.

"If your asking me if I know about you jumping into bed with her husband at first chance then yeah I know" he spat at her. "Richard's office is the third on the left" he added before turning and walking the other way.

Derek had no idea why he got so worked up over her being there, it had nothing to do with him but he couldn't help wondering if Meredith knew she was there or if he should tell her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey George, you're actually home" Meredith noticed as George made his way into the kitchen where Meredith and Cristina were sitting. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Callie" she added.

"Why is it the Bambi can score big and I can't" Cristina snapped.

"Cristina you just need to get out there, meet new people" Meredith told her.

"I like you better when you are snappy and unpleasant" Cristina said to Meredith causing George to laugh.

"Actually Mer there is something I wanted to talked to you about" George told Meredith.

"What's up?" she asked noticing George fidgeting like he did when he was nervous.

"Well ah Callie asked me to move in with her…at the hotel and then we are going to look for a flat, so I'm moving out" George told her.

"See Mer this is what I'm talking about even Georgie can get some" Cristina continued with her rant.

"Are you sure about this George?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah I am, and besides you have two babies on the way. You are going to need the space" he told her.

"Don't do this because of the babies, there is plenty of room here we can work it out" Meredith told him concerned that he was jumping into this too quickly because she was pregnant.

"I'm not I promise, I'm ready to do this, Callie she's a good thing for me, I like her I could even love her" he replied truthfully.

"OH" Meredith squealed jumping up and hugging him. "I'm so happy for you George" she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Mer, so I will be going this weekend, is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course, and if you need to keep some stuff here in storage until you get a bigger place you are more than welcome" she said sincerely.

"That would be fantastic" he beamed at her.

"And remember if it doesn't work out you always have somewhere to stay here" she told him.

"What's going on?" Mark asked entering the kitchen, he had been watching television in the lounge room but had heard Meredith happily squealing.

"George is moving in with Callie, isn't it great" Meredith said to Mark with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't keep up with these mood swings" he muttered half to himself and half to Cristina.

"I hear ya" Cristina agreed.

Meredith glared at them but was stopped by saying anything by the sound of the door bell chiming.

"I'll get it" Mark said looking for an excuse to avoid the wrath of Meredith.

He opened it surprised to see Derek standing there, hair drenched from the down pour of rain.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Mark asked him confused to why he was there.

"I was ah hoping to speak to Meredith, is she here?" he asked.

"Yeah she is um come in" he offered.

"Babe who is it?" came Meredith's voice from the hallway, her eyes widened when she saw Derek there. "Derek what are you doing here?" she said repeating the same question Mark had just asked.


	27. 27 Two Sides to Every Story

Thanks for all the reviews guys, Chapter 27 already. Due to the lack of update yesterday (blame xmas shopping it was horrible) I am posting 2 chapters now. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. I am very proud with myself as I have actually finished writing this entire story now. All 50 chaps so plenty more updates to come. Dani xx

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Two Sides To Every Story**

Derek walked into the hallway as Meredith went to grab a towel for him, she couldn't let him be wet and risk catching a cold.

"Is everything okay?" she asked passing him the towel and leading him into the lounge room.

"Yeah well sort of" he blabbered. "I saw someone today who I thought you might want to know about" he told her.

"You saw Addison" Mark realised who he must have been talking about.

"Ah yeah, you already knew?" he asked feeling stupid for coming over there to tell them something they already knew.

"Yeah, she saw us as we were leaving the hospital this morning" Meredith admitted. "How did you know who she was?" Meredith questioned.

"She was lost, couldn't find Richard's office so I introduced myself and she told me she was from New York, it should have clicked to me then" he told them. "But then she said her best friend lives here and I knew she was talking about you" he continued.

"Well it was sweet of you to come by Derek but I'm fine, Addison is only here for her case then she will go back to New York where she belongs" Meredith told Derek.

"She seems pretty hell bent on getting your friendship back" Derek noted.

"I can't forgive her" Meredith said shaking her head.

"But you forgave Mark and he did the same thing" Derek said surprisingly defending Addison.

"Back to this again Derek, seriously!" Meredith exclaimed. "You don't get it, Addison led him on, she has always had a thing for him."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked confused.

"I've known Addison since high school" Mark told Derek. "We have always been close, we went to college together, even dated for a while but then we realised we were better off as friends when we decided to go separate ways for med school, she went to LA and I stayed in New York" Mark explained.

"So she is still holding a flame for you that she had back when you guys were kids?" Derek clarified. "I don't get it, she is a beautiful woman, she could have any guy."

"We know, Mer and Addison hit it off as soon as they met, became close really fast, and then when everything happened Mer well she pushed people away and I gave up" Mark confessed.

"And Addison was just there" Derek finished for him noticing how upset he was for what he had put his wife through. Derek finally understood that he didn't mean to hurt Meredith but she was hurting him and he needed someone to turn to.

"Mark its okay baby" Meredith comforted him wrapping her arms around him. "I forgave you and everything is perfect" she soothed him.

"Well guys I'm going to head off, I will see you both at the hospital" Derek announced getting up.

"Are you sure you are welcome to stay for dinner?" Mark surprised both of them with his invitation.

"Thanks but don't want to intrude" Derek told them. "Just think about talking to Addison Meredith she seems pretty upset about losing you" Derek added before bade them both goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith and Mark lay cuddled up on the lounge when Izzie stormed in without Alex for once. George had left whilst Mark and Meredith were talking to Derek and Cristina had left after Derek, she wanted to make sure her person was okay before she went anywhere.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't realise anyone was home" she said giving them a smaller version of the smile she usually greeted them with.

Both Meredith and Mark looked up from their spot on the lounge and greeted her. Meredith noticed something seemed to be bothering her.

"How was your appointment Mer?" Izzie asked hoping she wouldn't pick up on her mood.

"It was good, both babies are perfectly healthy" she beamed.

"One is a little smaller but that happens with twins" Mark added also smiling which rarely happened when discussing the babies. He was still dwelling on the thought that they may not be his but he was trying for Meredith's sake.

"That's great" Izzie told them with little enthusiasm. "So can you have the test done?" she asked remembering they would find that out today.

"Yeah in 2 weeks" Meredith told her. "Is everything alright Iz?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Not really" Izzie admitted realising there was no point denying it.

"What happened?" Meredith asked softly.

"Alex and I had a fight" she admitted.

"I'm ah going to go have a shower" Mark said realising that this was girl talk and he didn't want to be involved in it.

Meredith gave him a look to show she was grateful for him leaving her to talk to Izzie. She placed a kiss on his lips as he got up and left.

"What happened?" Meredith asked again.

"I caught him kissing one of the nurses" Izzie said suddenly beginning to sob. Meredith rubbed Izzie's back as she cried feeling the need to replay her for all the times she had comforted her lately.

"Are you sure you saw what you think you saw Iz, Alex is crazy about you" Meredith offered.

Izzie nodded. "He reckons that she kissed him and he was about to push her away when I walked in, apparently she has been hitting on him for ages" Izzie confided in her friend.

"Maybe he is telling the truth, some of those nurses are worse then the guys, I hate the way they eye Mark off like he is a piece of meat" Meredith said suddenly getting worked up.

Izzie gave her a look as to tell her she was overreacting before giving her a small smile at the joke.

"Sorry pregnancy hormones" Meredith said realising that she was being a little dramatic.

"At the risk of sounding like you Mer, I don't know what to do, I have fallen in love with Alex Karev, that was my mistake in the first place" Izzie said fresh tears spilling out of her usually bright blue eyes.

Meredith let out a little giggle. "Just talk to him Iz, give him a chance to explain" Meredith told her realising that she should take her own advice and talk to Addison, also give her a chance to explain she had only head one side of the story.


	28. 28 No Talking

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: No Talking **

Meredith stood in the intern locker room breathing deeply as she got ready for her shift with the rest of her friends.

"You okay Mer?" Alex asked genuinely concerned for her.

"Oh like you care" Izzie snapped at him, she still hadn't spoken to him and it had been almost a week.

"Someone in here is drinking coffee" Meredith said softly.

"WHOEVER IS DRINKING THE DAMN COFFEE IN HERE GET OUT" Cristina shouted to everyone noticing a shy young girl with light brown hair hurry out of the locker room with her starbucks in hand.

"Thanks Cris" Meredith said with a smile.

"Anytime, so have you talked to Satan yet?" Cristina replied.

"Nope" Meredith said. "I don't know what to say, thanks for sleeping with my husband our marriage is better than ever doesn't really sound right" Meredith said sarcastically.

"Seriously Mer leave the sarcasm to me" Cristina joked.

"Whatever" Meredith snapped at her.

"Ah cranky pregnant Meredith has emerged" Cristina retorted at her friend. She found the pregnancy mood swings rather amusing.

"Enough with the socialising this is not the place for it" came Bailey's dominant voice. "Assignments: Karev Sloan, Yang Hahn, O'Malley Shepherd, Stevens Torres and Grey Dr Montgomery has requested you."

"NO seriously" Meredith argued.

"Is there a reason to why you are back chatting me Grey?" Bailey asked her. "Last time I checked I was the resident and you did what I said" she ranted at her.

"Sorry Dr Bailey" Meredith mumbled hurrying off to find Addison, she was watching where she was going when she ran into smack into Mark. He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from falling.

"Hey you, where are you off to in a hurry?" he asked noticing the annoyed look on her face.

"Addison requested me as her intern and then I stupidly tried to get out of it" Meredith told her husband.

"So Bailey has you doing rectals now?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I wish" Meredith exclaimed. "I still have to find Addison, she is only doing this to torture me" Meredith rambled.

"Well just be professional Meri, page me for lunch?" he asked.

"Of course, see ya" she said kissing his cheek before taking off in search of Addison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Izzie!" Alex called out to Izzie trying to get her to stop so he could talk to her.

"What?!" Izzie snapped turning around to face him. "What do you want Alex? I'm sure whatever it is your little nurse would be more than happy to help you out with it" she said bitterly.

"I don't want a damn nurse Izzie, I want you and I need you to believe me that I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, God Izzie when are you going to realise I am in love with you" he exclaimed at her.

"What did you say?" Izzie stammered at him not breaking their eye contact.

"I said Isobel Stevens that I am in love with you" he said stepping closer to her.

"I love you too" she said flinging her arms around him and kissing him not caring that they were standing in the middle of the corridor, Izzie secretly hoped that nurse Olivia was watching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You requested me" Meredith said coming up behind Addison.

"Yeah I did, can we talk first?" Addison asked looking at Meredith pleadingly. Her eyes looked her up and down and settled on the tiny bump that was beginning to appear on her stomach. Although she was only 12 weeks along the pregnancy was showing slightly due to the fact she was pregnant with twins.

"Is it about the case?" Meredith asked slightly harsher than she had intended.

"Ah well not really" Addison admitted. "But Mer please I need to explain" Addison pleaded.

"It's Dr Grey and I think we should just get on with the case" Meredith told her as she glared at her.

"Okay, Mrs Hanson pregnant with triplets is 7 months along but is having contractions we've tried to stop them with no avail, all three babies have been monitored closely but there is a chance of complications, we are on stand by for a C-section" Addison said.

"Okay" Meredith replied. "Is there an OR on stand by?" she asked.

"Not yet, can you organise that and take some bloods?" Addison asked.

"Sure" Meredith replied not making eye contact and hurrying off to carry out the tasks she had been given.

Meredith returned almost half an hour with the results of the blood test to find Addison sitting in the temporary office drinking out of a mug. Meredith smelt the coffee instantly.

"Here you go, Mrs Hanson's blood results" Meredith said handing her the papers whilst trying to fight back the nauseous feeling she had.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked noticing her squirming to fight it back.

"Coffee makes me feel sick, all day sickness" Meredith explained.

"Oh sorry" Addison said quickly gulping down the rest of the brown liquid. "You're showing, how far along are you?" Addison asked.

"Ah 12 weeks" Meredith said looking at her shoes not Addison.

"Wow and showing, must be a big baby" Addison replied. "So you and Mark got back together straight away, you can forgive him but not me" Addison said trying to remain calm.

"I'm having twins, that's why I'm showing and can we not talk about this, I don't want to talk about it" Meredith snapped at her.

"We are going to have to sort this out sooner or later Meredith, you can't avoid me forever" Addison replied.

"Well I choose later" Meredith declared. "I'm taking my break page me if you need me" Meredith told her as she walked out of the office. As she walked along the corridor she paged Mark to meet her in the cafeteria as soon as possible.


	29. 29 Stress

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Stress**

"How's it going with Addison?" Mark asked Meredith as they sat at a table at the far end of the cafeteria.

"I cannot wait for this day to be over" Meredith muttered not really answering the question she had been asked.

"I'm taking that as it's not going so well" Mark commented at his wife's mood.

"She just wants to talk and I don't want to, I just want to get on with the patients so I can get out of here" Meredith told him.

"Meri maybe its best if you talk to Bailey see if you can get assigned to a different case" Mark suggested. "Stress isn't good for the babies and judging by how tense you are I would say your blood pressure is up" Mark said.

"I tried that" Meredith mumbled. "Its fine babe, once this shift is over I can go back to avoiding her, seriously how long can she stay away from New York" Meredith said.

"Okay but take it easy" Mark told her pressing a kiss to her forehead as she picked at her salad.

"Hi guys" Izzie's bubbly voice said as she sat down next to Meredith.

"You seem happier" Meredith noted.

"That's because I am" Izzie said with a huge smile.

"Do tell" Meredith said intrigued.

"Wow the gossip mill is slipping, you haven't heard about what happened this morning?" Izzie asked surprised.

"Honestly Iz I've had my own issues this morning, but tell me what happened" Meredith replied.

"Alex declared he was in love with me in front of the entire third floor" Izzie beamed.

"Seriously!" Meredith exclaimed hugging her friend. "That's fantastic Iz, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mer, having fun with Satan?" she asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes but smiled at Izzie calling her Satan she truly was evil. "It would be okay if she stopped asking me to talk about what happened" Meredith said as her pager beeped.

"Speak of the devil" Meredith announced. "Got to run" she said placing a kiss on Mark's lips.

"Meri you haven't finished eating" Mark said to her.

"I will get something else later, I need to go I will see you later" she called as she ran to the neo natal floor.

"You paged" Meredith breathed reaching Addison at Mrs Hanson's room.

"Mrs Hanson needs to go into surgery now" Addison told her. "Get her ready then scrub in" Addison told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Meredith stood next to Addison in surgery, they were in the process of removing the babies and stopping a large amount of bleeding that had occurred.

Meredith looked up in the gallery and saw Mark standing there leaning against the doorway. He liked to watch Meredith perform in surgery and made his way to the gallery to see her whenever he had the chance.

"Dr Grey can you take this clamp?" Addison asked. Meredith gave Mark a quick smile before turning her attention to the surgery.

After another half an hour Meredith began to feel dizzy, she knew she should have eaten more but she didn't have the time. Addison looked over at her once friend giving her a concerning look as she noticed her clenching her eyes closed.

"Are you alright Dr Grey?" Addison asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy I ah didn't eat enough" she answered truthfully, there was no point lying to Addison she was a neo-natal specialist after all.

"Are you going to be okay to finish in here?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, it will pass" she lied, truth being she didn't feel well at all. Just as they had the first baby out she began to sway, she could here Addison faintly calling her name as she collapsed to the ground.

"MEREDITH" Mark shouted from the gallery running down and bursting into the OR.

"Meredith" he called again shaking her lightly.

"Mark you can't be in here, you're not sterile" Addison snapped at him but inside she was just as worried as he was.

"I don't care at the moment Addison, all I care about is my wife and the babies she is carrying" he snapped back picking Meredith up and carrying her to the nearest empty exam room. He immediately paged Bailey to the room.

"Mark" Meredith mumbled as she started to awake.

"Its okay I'm right Meri" he whispered brushing her hair away from her face.

"What happened?" she asked as Bailey entered the room.

"That's a damn good question, what have you done to my intern?" Bailey snapped.

"She passed out during surgery" Mark replied. "She didn't eat much at lunch, she was paged" Mark continued.

"Okay" Bailey said taking her blood pressure. "Blood pressure is a little higher than I would like, are you under any stress?" she asked Meredith.

"Of course she is stressed if you are making her work with Addison" Mark blurted out without thinking.

"Dr Sloan last time I checked I was your wife's boss not you therefore I choose who she works with, Dr Montgomery requested to have Meredith for reasons I am not sure of" Bailey lectured.

"Sorry" Mark said to the small African American woman who he had become rather afraid of.

"Is there a certain reason why working with Addison Montgomery would be particularly stressful for you Meredith?" she asked.

"Sure if you accept her sleeping with my husband and being the reason why I moved across state to Seattle" Meredith said looking at Mark.

"Oh I see" was all Bailey could reply with as her heart broke for what her young intern was going through.


	30. 30 Our Little Secret

**Chapter Thirty: Our Little Secret**

Mark sat beside Meredith's bed as she rested. Bailey had given her the afternoon off and had put her on an IV drip to restore her energy. Meredith smiled at Mark as she noticed him ignoring his pager.

"Baby if you have to go then go" Meredith told him seriously.

"No it's fine they can handle it without me" he told her pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Did you page Derek?" she asked softly hoping to not upset him. In a week's time she would hurt one of them once and for all, she wasn't sure what was going to be worse, not knowing or knowing.

"Yeah I did sweetie, he is in surgery" Mark told her with a forced smile. He hated that there was still another man in her life and he was still praying that next week he would no longer be a part of their lives and they continue working on their marriage and prepare to raise their family.

"Okay" Meredith replied softly as Mark's pager beeped again.

"Mark seriously go, they wouldn't be paging you constantly if they didn't need you" Meredith said forcefully. "I'm going to go to sleep anyway honey" she continued.

"Only if you are sure Mer" he replied.

"I'm sure, I'm fine if I need anything I will page a nurse or someone" Meredith convinced.

"Alright, well I will come back as soon as I can" he told her kissing her softly on the lips.

As Mark headed toward the elevator he saw Derek walking toward him.

"Mark, I heard about Meredith, is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Ah yeah, she didn't eat enough so she had a bit of exhaustion, fainted during surgery. She is in room 3498, she has an IV in so she should be right to go soon. I've got a page to tend to, Meri said she was going to rest but you could pop your head in and see if she is okay" Mark told him.

"Sure thanks, catch you later" Derek told him headed toward Meredith's room.

"Hey" he said softly entering her room. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay, I was a little scared though but everything is fine" she told him.

"Are they charts?" Derek noticed the pile next to her on the bed.

"Ah yeah, don't tell Mark" she said quickly. "I got Cristina to bring them by I have to do something while I'm laying here" she defended.

"You could try actually resting" Derek suggested with a smirk.

Meredith smiled back at him. "I am resting, I'm still in bed" she defended herself.

"Okay fine it can be our little secret" he said in a whisper that caused Meredith to giggle. "So it must have been a damn boring surgery if you decided to go to sleep" Derek teased.

"The surgery was fine, C-section of triplets with Addison" Meredith replied.

"So you and Addison are talking?" Derek asked curiously.

"No, she wants to but I'm not ready" Meredith replied.

"Meredith, it's not going to go away, there are 2 sides to every story" Derek said.

"I know that Derek but I can't not yet okay" Meredith snapped at him, she couldn't understand why he wouldn't drop it. "What is it to you anyway?"

"I just think she deserves a second chance, like the one you're giving Mark" Derek snapped back at her.

"Oh so we are back to this again, you seriously need to get over that" she cried at him.

"I'm sorry Mer, you need to calm down, just breathe" he tried calming her knowing it was his fault that she was getting worked up in the first place.

"Just go Derek, I don't feel like talking anymore, I want to go to sleep" she said rolling onto her side.

Derek let out a sigh as another figure stood in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" Addison asked standing in the doorway. "I heard shouting" she said.

Meredith rolled over again to look at Addison. "It's nothing" Meredith told her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to check and see if everything is okay, you know with the babies" Addison replied.

"Well everything, is fine thank you for you're concern" Meredith said with attitude.

Addison didn't know what to say, it was obvious that Meredith didn't want her there which tore her up, her own best friend wanted nothing to do with her.

"I have to go" Derek said looking at his pager. "See you later Meredith" he said leaving.

Addison sat in the chair that Derek had left, whether Meredith wanted her there or not she was determined to stay and talk.

"Where is Mark?" Addison asked. She regretted it as soon as she said I noticing the glare Meredith was now giving her.

"Why did you want to seduce him some more" Meredith snapped.

"No Meredith, I'm sorry for what happened I truly am. I just thought he would be here is all" she replied.

"He got paged" Meredith said softly.

"It was nice of Derek to sit with you then" Addison commented hoping Meredith would explain what was going on there.

"Yeah I guess" Meredith replied not giving any details.

"So are you, Mark and Derek all friends or something" Addison asked.

"Something like that, it's complicated" Meredith told her.

"How so?" Addison pressed intrigued to what Meredith meant.

"Just drop it Addison" Meredith snapped. "Don't you have a life back in New York that you should be getting back to, you know your job and your fiancé" Meredith ranted at her.

Addison just looked at her and began tear up. If only it was all that simple. Truth was that her life in New York was nothing without Meredith and Mark.


	31. 31 Even Playing Field

**Chapter Thirty-One: Even Playing Field **

"I don't ever want to have to be in hospital again" Meredith whined as Mark led her into the house, she had only spend a few short hours in the hospital he couldn't imagine what she will be like when she actually gives birth.

"You're a doctor Mer, you're at the hospital everyday" Mark reminded her with a smirk.

"Yeah but that the point I am the doctor, I like it that way, I don't like being a patient" she huffed as she made her way up the stairs.

"Why don't you have a nice long bath and I will make some dinner, it's just you and me tonight" he said following her into their bedroom.

"Where is Izzie?" Meredith asked, usually her and Alex stayed at the house. Izzie had told her Alex's apartment was disgusting and she didn't know how anyone could live there.

"She's on call, so I presume Alex won't be here right?" Mark asked her hoping to have the night to themselves. They hadn't had some alone time in a while.

"Oh well a bath sounds wonderful" Meredith told him kissing him softly on the lips before making her way to the bathroom.

Mark went back downstairs to see what he could make for dinner. He found some steaks in the freezer that he could put on the grill and found some fresh vegetables that he could steam. He then decided to whip up a potato bake with the bacon, cheese and cream he had found in the fridge, it seemed Izzie was keeping the fridge reasonably stocked of late.

He then proceeded to set the table placing a clean tablecloth on and using the nicer plates, he found two candles which he placed in the centre of the table. He stood back admiring his work wishing he had of thought of some flowers.

He put some soft music on in the background and turned his attention back to the steaks on the grill making sure to cook them the way Meredith liked them.

Meredith came down the stairs taking in the set dining room table and the soft music playing. She was grateful that she had decided to put on jeans and a sweater rather than the sweatpants she had been tempted by. She recognised the song that was playing as one that had been played at their wedding. She watched as Mark expertly turned the steaks still not noticing her presence.

She walked toward him and snakes her hands around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Smells delicious" she said as he turned around and met his grey eyes with her green ones.

"Glad you think so, usually I would offer you a glass of wine but what would you like instead" he asked her.

"Just water will be fine" she told him. "So what are we eating?" she asked as she felt her stomach rumble.

"We have grilled steaks, potato bake – just the way you like it and steamed carrot, beans and peas" he told her before kissing her lips.

"Yum" she said. "Thank you for doing this" she said softly.

"Doing what? Cooking dinner?" Mark asked her curiously.

Meredith nodded in reply. "I know with everything that has been happening we haven't had much time for us, it will get better soon" she promised him.

"It's okay Meri, I understand, next week we will get the test done and we will know for sure" Mark told her rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Mark what if they are Derek's, what about us?" she asked starting to sob in his arms.

"Meri we've talked about this we will figure it out, where is this coming from? Has something happened?" he asked concerned.

Meredith shook her head. "It's these damn hormones" she defended. "Now can we eat I'm starving" she said changing the subject.

Mark kissed her on the cheek before preparing dinner to be served.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison knew she shouldn't have been doing what she was doing but she couldn't help herself. She had only known Derek a short time and she could tell there was something going on with him and Meredith. It was all in the way he looked at her. And she had known Meredith for years and could tell she was hiding something. She had been far too defensive earlier when she had tried prying into her friendship with Derek.

She stared at the file labelled with her once best friend's name. Meredith Grey. The two words stared back at her in all their boldness. She didn't have the courage to open it yet. No-one had questioned why she had requested it. She didn't even know what it was going to tell her. She already knew she was pregnant with twins and she couldn't be that far along since Mark hadn't been in Seattle that long.

A million thoughts whirled around her head as she sat in the temporary office she had been given. She still wasn't sure how long she was going to be in Seattle, she could stay as long as she needed to, as long as it took for her to sort things out with Meredith.

She took a deep breath as she skimmed the contents of the file. The pregnancy seemed to be going well; she was 12 weeks along, just out of the first trimester. She had severe morning sickness which was no longer being medicated but that happened with multiples Addison thought to herself.

She continued to scan through it when something caught her eye. Meredith had an appointment scheduled for the next Wednesday. A paternity test. That's when the realisation swept over Addison. There was a reason Derek was constantly hanging around Meredith and looking at her with his McDreamy looks. He was potentially the father of the babies she was carrying.

A feeling of relief washed over her as she thought about the fact that Meredith too had been unfaithful, Addison thought this would give her an even playing field and became more confident in the thought she could win back her two best friends.


	32. 32 Go Home

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Go Home**

Meredith entered the intern locker room with only 5 minutes to get dressed before rounds. She had spent the morning sitting on the bathroom floor as usual throwing up the non existent contents of her stomach.

She quickly threw her shirt over her head and pulled her scrub top over the long sleeve shirt she had on under her sweater. She quickly pulled down her jeans that were becoming too tight and pulled on her scrub pants.

She looked over to her side to find Cristina and Izzie staring at her.

"What!?" she asked unsure of why they were looking at her.

"Mer, how did you even get those jeans on this morning?" Izzie asked.

'Trust me with a lot of effort" Meredith huffed realising they had been watching her struggle with her pants.

"So did you and Mark enjoy having the house to yourselves?" Izzie asked as Meredith tied her sandshoes.

"Yeah we did thanks, he made dinner and then we just relaxed" Meredith replied.

"Yeah relax is that what they call it these days" Alex said with a smirk causing Meredith to blush.

"You're all nasty, get your nasty minds back to the job, you know hospital with patients" Bailey's voice appeared behind them.

Meredith quickly stood up and brushed her hair back into a pony tail to show she was ready despite the fact she had very nearly been late.

"Okay assignments Yang Hahn, Karev Shepherd, O'Malley Dr Montgomery needs an intern and Grey Sloan requested you" Bailey said raising her eyebrows at the mention of Meredith and Mark working together.

"Stevens what are you still doing here? Home, sleep" Bailey exclaimed at her causing her to jump.

"Right going" she said grabbing her stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you requested me today?" Meredith said coming up behind Mark. "Wouldn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday would it?" she questioned raising her eyebrows as he turned to look at her.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, you scared me yesterday" he told her sincerely.

"I'm fine" she said emphasising the word fine.

"Okay" he said giving up. "Check on my post op patients in rooms 1450, 1435 and 1477 then come meet me in room 1499" Mark told her before heading off in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you know much about Mere…Dr Grey?" Addison asked the fumbling intern she had been given. George O'Malley certainly had a long way to go.

"I'm not sure what this has to do with anything Dr Montgomery but yeah I guess I know her, I lived with her until just a few days ago" he admitted to his superior.

"Oh she moved you out to make room for the babies" she asked curiously.

"Ah no she wanted me to stay but I moved in with my girlfriend well at the moment we live in a hotel but as soon as we both have time off we are going to look for an apartment" George rambled.

"Oh, that's nice" she told George realising he was going to be no help in gaining information about Meredith. "I have a pre op patient in 5643 I need you to monitor" she told him before heading to the coffee cart, she felt like it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mark I can't eat all that" Meredith exclaimed at tray piled in an excessive amount of food that her husband had placed in front of her.

"Meredith you need your strength, yesterday proved that" he told her with a smile.

"Yeah, strength not the entire cafeteria" she shot back at him. "But I will take the chocolate milkshake" she said sucking on the straw and draining the contents.

"It's only a few days until the appointment, are you nervous?" he asked as she ate the fries he had gotten her.

"A little I guess, I haven't really been thinking about it" Meredith said shovelling more fries into her mouth.

"Geez Mer did you leave any food in the cafeteria for other people" Cristina snapped joining the couple at their table.

"I blame Mark" she said through a mouthful of fries.

"Hahn is driving me crazy" Cristina ranted. "She won't teach me, isn't that what being an intern is about, teaching!"

"Interns are annoying, I make mine fetch coffee" Mark told them with a smirk.

"I thank god that Bailey is smart enough to keep me away from you" Cristina said glaring at him.

"I haven't gotten you coffee" Meredith said smiling at him.

"That's because you get special privileges and there is the fact that it makes you sick" he said kissing her cheek.

"Ah gagging here" Cristina said making sounds as though she was gagging.

"I'm going anyway" Meredith said looking at her pager. "Bye" she said before running off sceptical to why she was being paged if she was on Mark's service.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You paged" Meredith said approaching Addison flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to talk me but I'm making you listen" Addison told her firmly leading Meredith to her office.

"Addison I thought I made myself clear yesterday when I said go home" Meredith snapped at her.

"Mer, please, I never meant for it to happen, he was lonely you were hurting him" Addison cried at her.

"And the fact that he was married and you have a fiancé didn't seem to stop you" Meredith shouted at her.

"I HAD a fiancé, Jake broke up with me as soon as he heard what happened, I tried doing the whole honesty thing and it was thrown in my face" Addison said getting teary.

"What did you expect Addie, him to say oh its okay you slept with my best mate, I forgive you?" Meredith cried.

"We can't all be you can we Meredith, we can't all be so forgiving" Addison exclaimed at her. "But wait I guess Mark has done his share of forgiving hasn't he, he couldn't have been to happy showing up in Seattle to find you in the arms of another man" Addison said harshly.


	33. 33 She Knows

**Chapter Thirty-Three: She Knows **

Meredith stood there frozen to the floor in front of Addison. How had she found out about Derek? A million thoughts whirled through her head about how she had found out the details of her brief relationship with Derek.

"Ho…How do you know about Derek?" Meredith stammered.

"I figured it out Meredith, it wasn't too difficult with the way he is always hovering around you, and those looks he gives you" Addison snapped harshly.

"This is none of your business" Meredith snapped. "It must kill you to know that your fiancé broke up with you and the man you threw it away for doesn't want you either" Meredith replied callously.

"Well I hope your little fling with Derek was worth it, it must be killing Mark not knowing whether he is the father of those babies" Addison blurted out cruelly. She hadn't planned to use that information against Meredith like this, she had hoped to sit down and calmly talk but she should have known that would never happen with Meredith being as headstrong as she is.

"How do you know that? The nurses right, they just love to talk about how fucking messed up my life is" Meredith shouted to no-one in particular.

"I read your file" Addison said softly, not wanting to get any of the nurses in trouble. "I saw that you have a paternity test scheduled for next week and I put it all together from there" Addison confessed watching the pure anger wash over Meredith's face.

"What gives you the right to look at my file, you're not my doctor, doesn't privacy mean anything to you" Meredith screamed at her launching toward her.

Addison thought for sure she was going to slap her but was relieved when two strong hands wrapped around Meredith's waist pulling her away.

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing?" Alex asked her as he pulled her out Addison's office. "Are you trying to get kicked out of the program?"

"Let go of me" she screeched at him.

"What so you can go back in there and kick her ass, I don't think so Mer. As much as I would love to see that you're pregnant and an intern" Alex told her firmly leading her toward Sloan's office as he paged him there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark looked at his pager as it signalled a new page received.

_Come to your office, it's about Mer. Alex_

Mark excused himself from his patient telling them that he would have a resident explain the procedure; he had another emergency to tend to. He ran to his office and pushed it open to find Meredith curled up in a ball on his couch sobbing

He looked at Alex for some sort of explanation. "What happened Karev?" he asked swiftly moving toward Meredith and scooping her into his arms as she sobbed. She clung to him as she continued to cry, her breathing sharp.

"I heard shouting in Montgomery's office, got there just in time Mer was about to kick her ass" Karev said simply.

"This is not good" Mark muttered half to himself. "You can go now, thanks Alex" Mark said sincerely.

"It's alright Meri, I'm here now, I need you to calm down, deep breaths" he soothed her rocking her in his arms. He knew this stress wasn't going to be good for the babies. He wondered what Addison had said to get in such a state.

"Meri what happened?" he asked once she had seemed to calm down.

"She…she knows" she stammered.

"Who knows what sweetie?" he asked confused, as he ran his fingers through her wavy hair.

"Addison knows… about Derek and the test, she…she said things" Meredith confessed beginning to sob again.

"Its alright baby, I'm here, how did she find out?" he asked unsure of how Addison would find out such things. Surely Derek wouldn't have told her and the nurses only had their suspicions they didn't know anything for sure.

"She read my file" Meredith said softly.

"She what?" Mark shrieked causing Meredith to jump.

"Sorry" he mumbled into her hair hugging her tightly to his body. "She has stooped to a new low" he said.

Meredith just nodded, her eyes drooping with sleepiness. Mark laid her down onto the couch and grabbed a blanket draping it over her. "You rest" he whispered into her ear. "I have something to take care of" he said dropping a kiss to her forehead before leaving her to nap in his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you out of your mind?" Mark said harshly barging into Addison's office without knocking.

"Excuse me? Ever heard of knocking? I could have been with a patient" Addison snapped at him.

"You don't work here you don't have patients" Mark replied his voice rising. "What were you thinking reading Meredith's file?" he asked his eyes glaring into her.

"I knew there was something odd about the way Derek was hovering around her, I knew her file would tell me something, obviously she wasn't going to talk to me" Addison defended her actions.

"You hurt her Addie, you betrayed her trust, she still doesn't trust me completely but we are trying" Mark told her firmly.

"You're willing to stand by and watch her carry another man's children Mark?" she asked knowing that the Mark Sloan she knew would to stand for it.

"That's the point of the test Addison, to find out for sure, and yes if they're not mine I am staying with Meri, its my fault she came here and met him in first place" he said softly.

"No, its mine" Addison told him tears dropping down her porcelain skin. "Mark I was pregnant, I aborted the baby" she said softly.

Mark stared at her unsure of what to say. A million thoughts racing through his mind. "Was it mine?" he asked shocked.

Addison shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I just knew that I couldn't have a baby not once Jake left me" she began to cry. She looked up waiting for Mark to say something but he simply got up and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.


	34. 34 The Test

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Test **

"Meri, it's time to get up" Mark sat beside a sleeping Meredith on their bed lightly shaking her. Today was the day of the test and they had to meet Derek at the hospital at 9.

"Don't wanna get up" Meredith mumbled sleepily.

"Come on Meredith we are going to be late" Mark said getting frustrated with how long it took to wake his wife.

"Fine" she said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning" Mark said with a smile pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Well I don't feel like I wanna throw up for once" she said honestly.

"That's a good thing, do you want some breakfast?" he asked prepared to go downstairs and personally make her something.

Meredith nodded in reply still half asleep. "Just some toast will be fine, I'm going to shower" she said getting up out of the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

"So today's the big day" Izzie said to Mark as he made Meredith some toast and Izzie baked some fresh muffins.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Mark replied not wanting to show how on edge he was about finding out the truth.

"Nervous?" Izzie asked noticing how jumpy he had become, she had known him a few months now and living with someone it was easy to become aware of their ways.

"Like you wouldn't believe" he replied not looking up.

At that moment Meredith made her way down the stairs, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her and Izzie had gone shopping for clothes that actually fit.

"Oh good you're done I was about to come up and ask what you want on your toast" Mark said kissing her cheek.

"Just butter will be fine" Meredith replied wrapping her arms around her husband.

"How you feeling?" Izzie asked her friend as she continued to mix up the batter for her muffins, baking was the most relaxing thing she could do on her day off.

"I feel like I wanna throw up but for once it's not because of morning sickness" Meredith told her friend.

"It will be fine" Izzie convinced Meredith as she chewed on her toast and downed the juice that Mark had sat in front of her.

"We better get going Mer" Mark said grabbing his keys from the table.

"Good luck" Izzie called after them as they made their way out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek stood at the nurse's station on the OB/GYN floor shuffling his feet and constantly looked athis watch checking the time. His heart almost leapt out of his chest as he saw Meredith and Mark exit the elevator and make their way toward him hand in hand.

"Hey" Meredith said softly as they approached Derek waiting for them.

"Hi Meredith, Mark" Derek said acknowledging them both. "How you feeling Mer?" he asked.

"I'm good, no morning sickness this morning" she said with a small smile.

As right on cue Dr Jennifer Clarke called the three of them into her office.

"Meredith how have you been feeling?" she asked getting right to the point.

"Not too bad, I had no morning sickness this morning" Meredith told her looking down at her shoes.

"Well I'm sure you are all very nervous and anxious so I will move right along with the procedure" she told the three of them.

Meredith sat up still feeling a little sore from the test; she hadn't expected it to be so uncomfortable.

"Okay Meredith I do recommend you rest to ensure there is no risk to the babies and yourself. I will push these results through and we should have them back in the next couple of days, take care" Dr Clarke told them as they were ready to exit the office.

"Thank you" they all said as they walked out, Mark with his arm around Meredith supporting her.

"Okay let's get you home" Mark told hid wife as she continued to lean on him. She was feeling a little dizzy but had been told it was normal after the procedure.

"See you later" Derek called as he watched the two disappear, also praying that he wasn't the father to those babies, he only wanted what was best for Meredith and it was clear that she was still very much in love with her husband and as much as he had wanted to deny it, it was the best thing for her.

_**Short chap I know but I wanted to get through the test so the next chapter is what you have all been waiting for….the results!!! Dun dun dun!!! **_


	35. 35 Results

So this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, results! And because it's my birthday today, and I am in a good mood I am posting two chapters. Mainly because I love both these chapters! Enjoy guys!!

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Results**

Almost a week had passed since the test had been taken and all three were growing more and more anxious about the results. Meredith was concerned there was something wrong since she hadn't heard from Dr Clarke, usually the results were back within 2-3 days not 6.

Meredith jumped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder where she was standing at the nurse's station filling out charts for Hahn whose service she had been assigned to for the day.

"Sorry Meredith I didn't mean to startle you" Derek apologised not aware of how nervous Meredith had been since the test had been taken.

"Derek, hi, it's okay I wasn't expecting anyone to come up behind me that's all" Meredith said not looking at him.

"Is everything okay? I haven't seen you around much this week" Derek continued not noticing how uncomfortable Meredith was around him.

"It's fine Derek, okay nothing to worry about" she spoke with more edge to her voice than she realised, causing Derek to raise his brow at her.

"Meredith it's alright to be nervous about the results, we all are, and I know this is harder for you because you are trying to make your marriage work and there is extra stress on your body but there isn't much more we can do but wait" Derek snapped at her quietly not wanting to make a scene.

Meredith opened her mouth to snap back a reply but was interrupted by the buzzing of her pager. She breathed deeply as she read the page. "Well I guess we don't have to wait much longer" Meredith began. "That's Dr Clarke, she wants to see me" Meredith said softly.

"Oh well then you should go" Derek replied a lump forming in his throat.

xxxxxx

"Meredith please come in" Dr Clarke spoke taking note of the pale, worrying look on Meredith's face that immediately showed how nervous she was feeling. Meredith gave Derek a small smile as she entered the office. She had text Mark but presumed he was in surgery, she knew as soon as he saw the message he would meet her up at the OB/GYN floor.

"Please tell me the results are back" Meredith said more forcefully than she meant. "Sorry it's just nerve-racking having to wait, I've barely slept and I'm constantly on edge" Meredith explained.

"There's no need to apologise Meredith I understand what you are going through, but yes the results are back" she told Meredith kindly with a warm smile. "Will Dr Sloan and Shepherd be joining you?" she asked.

Meredith shook her head in response. "We decided it would be easier if I found out then broke the news to them" Meredith said as she sat in the small office shaking like a leaf.

"Well in that case let's get on with it, put you out of your misery" Jennifer said understanding Meredith's anxiety.

xxxxxx

"Hey, where is Mer?" Mark asked Derek breathlessly as he appeared outside Dr Clarke's office where Derek was patiently waiting.

"She is in there already" Derek replied without looking up.

"How long has she been in there?" Mark asked anxiously his own nerves taking over.

"A while now" Derek replied simply not wanting to initiate too much of conversation, the next few moments would change either of their lives forever.

Mark was about to speak again when the office door opened and appeared Meredith her eyes glazed over with the beginnings of tears.

"Thank you Dr Clarke" Meredith managed to say before Jennifer returned to her office.

Derek jumped to his feet as he noticed Meredith exiting the office. The tears that had begun to well in her eyes were no indication to what was happening.

"Um Derek can we talk?" Meredith managed to choke out. She noticed the hurt look that crossed Mark's face as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah" Derek replied softly following her to the empty exam room that was next door to Dr Clarke's office.

Meredith closed the door behind her and Derek and sat on the edge of the exam bed. "There really isn't any easy way to do this is there?" Meredith began softly.

"I guess not" Derek replied.

"You are a great guy Derek and I'm so glad that you came into my life, even if it was only for a short time and I wasn't completely honest with you but because of you I have figured out a few things about myself" Meredith continued.

"Derek when you meet the right woman she will be incredibly happy because she couldn't possibly want anything more" Meredith proceeded tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Meredith you don't have to do this, I get it, the babies aren't mine are they?" he asked softly.

Meredith shook her head slowly. "I'm so sorry I dragged you through this" she spoke between the sobs that now wracked her body.

"Its okay Meredith, it's for the best, you and Mark deserve your own family, this is what is best" Derek told her pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her.

xxxxxx

Mark peeked through the small window in the door, a sharp pain ripped through him as he witness the embrace between his wife and her ex-lover. He jumped back away from the door as they parted and made their way to the door.

He breathed deeply as the door opened and they both appeared, Meredith's face was stained with tears and Derek looked disappointed.

"Congratulations Sloan, all the best" Derek said genuinely slapping Mark on the back.

Mark hadn't noticed the words that Derek had spoken to him until he had already disappeared down the hallway. His face lit up as he turned to face Meredith, searching for confirmation.

Meredith simply nodded as fresh tears began to slide down her cheeks. She began to sob as Mark scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he whispered into her hair tears of his own forming.

"Yes you are" Meredith replied wanting nothing more than to stay there in the arms of her husband in that moment forever.


	36. 36 Celebrating

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Celebrating**

Meredith pulled away from the hug she was sharing with her husband reluctantly as she wiped the tears away from her face. The tears of happiness and relief had seemed uncontrollable.

"We should go home" Mark told her stroking the stray pieces of hair that had clung to her tear stricken face.

"I can't leave Mark my shift doesn't finish for another 4 hours" Meredith told him defensively.

"Come on Bailey will understand, you don't have to tell her our news, just tell her you're not feeling well, pregnant women don't always feel great" Mark convinced her.

"Okay I will go find her, meet you in the lobby in a few minutes" she told him placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Love you" she said before making her way to find Dr Bailey.

xxxxxx

"Dr Bailey" Meredith called out noticing her resident walking ahead of her down the hallway of the third floor.

"Dr Grey shouldn't you be with your attending that you were assigned to" Bailey snapped at her.

"I was it's just that I'm not feeling so great, I don't think I would be much help to Dr Hahn feeling like this" Meredith told her, she was completely lying. She couldn't stop thinking about the news she had just received to concentrate to heart surgery.

"Fine go home Grey, rest up and I expect to see you here first thing in the morning for pre-rounds" Bailey told her with her rough demeanour before giving her a small smile to show that she understood.

xxxxxx

Mark smiled as he saw Meredith enter the lobby changed into her street clothes ready to go home.

"Right to go" he asked wrapping his arms around her as she nodded her reply.

"Are you sure its okay if you leave?" Meredith asked concerned that he would be leaving something important.

"Yeah I told the chief I had to take you home, he said that if there's an emergency he will page me" Mark told her pressing a kiss to her temple. "Now let's go celebrate" he said taking her hand and leading her from the hospital.

xxxxxx

"You look how I feel" a voice spoke beside Derek as he watched Mark and Meredith leave the hospital hand in hand from where he was standing on the bridge. He turned his face to see Addison standing beside him.

"They look happy about something" Addison continued nodding toward Mark and Meredith leaving.

"Well they have every right to be" Derek snapped at her, he knew it wasn't her fault he just didn't want to think about Meredith right now.

"Oh good news" Addison probed wanting to see what she could get out of Derek, she had her suspicions on what had occurred.

"For them yes" he replied simply.

"But not for you" Addison continued digging deeper to see if she could make Derek crack.

"I guess in a way it is good news for me, would have awkward anyway" Derek replied not knowing that Addison already had a fair idea what he was talking about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Addison asked. "I'm a good listener" she continued.

Derek shook his head. "Not something I really want broadcasted around here, the nurses know too much about everyone else's business as it is" Derek told her looking into her green eyes for the first time. He noticed that she had a sadness about her; he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. In some ways they were kind of similar, they had gotten caught up in something that they never should have.

"What if I told you what I think this is about, that way you can just tell me whether I am wrong or not" Addison pushed.

Derek raised his eyebrows at the stunning redhead in front of him. This had him intrigued, had she and Meredith been talking again, or did the nurses really know too much. "Go on" Derek said.

"I think Meredith got the test results from the paternity test that was done last week and you aren't the father after all" Addison spoke with little emotion in her voice.

"How did you know?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"I may have done something I shouldn't have but that doesn't matter, I'm right though aren't I?" she continued.

Derek nodded his reply. "Would you like to get a drink later?" Derek even shocked himself with his proposition but what would it hurt to have a drink with someone who could relate to what he was thinking.

"I will meet you in the lobby after my shift at 6" Addison told him before departing to go tend to a page.

xxxxxx

"So Mrs Sloan how do you suggest we celebrate" Mark asked Meredith as they curled up on the lounge together. He ran his fingers through her hair as she stroked his masculine torso.

"I would think of a few ways" Meredith said suggestively winking at Mark as she reached up and captured his lips in a fiery kiss full of built up passion and desire.

"Hmm I think I like this idea" Mark moaned as he deepened the kiss pulling Meredith's body softly so she lay under him. Her arms intertwined behind his neck as he kissed down her neck and stomach ending at the edge of her shirt. She nodded as he began to lift the thin material up over head revealing her growing breasts and the small curve that had begun to appear on her stomach.

She reached up pulling Mark's t-shirt off to reveal his taunt muscles, the gym that they had had in the brownstone back in New York had come in handy. Meredith giggled as Mark began to take attack on her neck. The soft fluttering kisses he placed across her bare skin caused her to moan and giggle.

They were both so wrapped up in each other they had failed to hear the door open and Izzie and Alex's conversation as they made their way into the house.

"Oh god sorry" Izzie practically squealed as she entered into the living room witnessing the intimate scene between the pair.

Meredith shot up into a sitting position grabbing Mark's shirt to cover her exposed upper body before erupting into an unstoppable laughter.


	37. 37 Why Do It

Hi guys, I am posting another 2 chapters as I want to get all this posted, I'm going away for a couple of days over Christmas so that is time I wont have my computer and I would really like this to be finished before I move again in a couple of weeks. Keep the reviews coming I am so glad you are all enjoying the story. Dani xx

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Why Do It?**

"I'm going to take a cold shower" Mark muttered leaving Meredith on the lounge in her eruption of giggles and Alex and Izzie uncomfortable for what they had seen but grateful for what they hadn't seen.

"Mer we are so sorry, we didn't even notice your car" Izzie apologised as Meredith pulled her top back on.

"Even if we had noticed her car Iz that is something that hasn't been a problem lately" Alex said referring to the scene they had walked in on.

"You seem happy" Alex noticed the smile that was disappearing from his friend and roommates face.

"That's because I am" Meredith replied.

"Oh?" Izzie asked her interest suddenly peaked. She gasped as realisation washed over her. "The test results came back didn't they?" she asked almost bursting out of her skin.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah they did, it's all going to be okay" she said beaming again.

"So Mark is the father" Izzie clarified making sure she was understanding the situation completely, she didn't want to make an idiot of herself.

Meredith nodded again. "Yeah he is, we are going to be a happy family" she choked tears yet again forming in her green eyes.

Izzie wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her into a warm hug. "We are so happy for you Mer, you deserve this" Izzie whispered to her.

"Thank you" Meredith said pulling away and wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I better go check on Mark, he doesn't like an audience" Meredith said with a smile.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you two have been caught?" Alex said with a smirk.

"Definitely not" Meredith said. "But the time we were caught by my mother seems to have scarred him" Meredith continued giggling.

xxxxxx

"What do you want to drink?" Derek asked Addison as he approached the bar at Joe's as she went to find a quiet booth for them to sit in.

"Vodka and tonic" Addison called out before she went to find them a seat.

"Hey Joe, can I get Vodka and tonic and a single malt scotch thanks" Derek said greeting the well known bartender.

"Sure, whose the new lady?" Joe queried always interested in the latest gossip at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"It's a long story" Derek groaned.

"Well have a good one Doc" Joe said handing Derek the drinks.

"Thanks" Derek replied heading off to where Addison had found a seat.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Addison asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing to talk about, I told you its best that it worked out this way, I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of their relationship" Derek told her, no emotion in his tone.

"Yeah take it from someone who knows what its like to be there" Addison replied truthfully.

"Then why did you do it?" Derek asked suddenly, he had head the story of Addison always being in love with Mark but maybe there was more to the story than he knew.

"Because I was in love with him, he was so broken and hurt, he needed saving" Addison defended.

"So sleeping with him while he was married to your best friend was saving him" Derek asked sarcastically.

"You did the same thing Derek so don't you be two-faced. How is what you did any different?" she asked raising her voice at a startled Derek.

"The difference between me and you is that I didn't know Meredith was married until Mark showed up and punched me in the face, I would say that's a big difference" Derek said matching Addison's tone of voice.

"I'm sorry" Addison breathed. "It's just so hard, I miss them both. Meredith was my best friend and now she can't even look at me but then again can you blame her" Addison said as she began to sob into her hands.

"Oh Addison I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just, I thought I had something with Meredith, I thought we were something special then I turn around and I'm being smacked out by her husband and my whole world turns upside down" Derek declared truthfully.

"I know what you mean, I gave up my fiancé and my best friend for a stupid little high school crush that I never got over" Addison said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Then why do it?" Derek pushed again curiously; he knew that this could only end up making the current situation worse.

"I don't know, I was in love with Mark, I always have been. But at the same time I hate myself for what I did. It kills me to see the way Meredith looks at me. I want my best friend back but I know its going to take more than sorry" Addison admitted picking at her polished fingernails.

"Maybe now that she is less stressed with the concern of the paternity of the babies you may have a better chance at talking with her" Derek reasoned with the emotional Addison.

"Thanks for trying Derek but I very much doubt that is going to happen, if anything she is going to get snappier because of all the extra hormones raging through her body" Addison replied not allowing herself to think there was any chance of restoring her lost friendship.

"Hey come on, what do you say we get out of here?" Derek suggested, he knew this would eventually get back to Meredith but in this moment he didn't care. There was certainly something that was drawing him to the beautiful red headed woman. He rested his hand on the small of her back as they left the quietening bar not giving anything else another thought.


	38. 38 Father Of The Year

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Father of the Year**

Meredith smiled as she awoke to the feeling of Mark's body entwined with hers, his hands resting on the always growing curve of her stomach. He loved the rounded curvier shape that her body was taking on, a shape that reminded him of when she had been pregnant with the baby they had lost.

"Hmm I could wake up like this everyday" Meredith moaned as she rolled over to face Mark sensing that he too had awoke from a peaceful worry free slumber.

"Me too" he said softly, kissing the tip of her nose causing her to let a giggle.

"You look happier, more relaxed" Mark noted taking in the worry free expression that had disappeared from his wife's face. It was obvious that the paternity of the babies had weighed heavily on her mind for the last month and he was glad that the extra stress had been lifted from her.

"I am happy, aren't you?" she asked suddenly concerned that Mark wasn't as happy as her about becoming parents.

"Of course I'm happy sweetheart, how could I not be. My three favourite people in the world are right here with me" he gushed at her causing the smile to reappear on her angelic face.

"Well two of your favourite people are making your third have to leave the comfort and warmth of this bed" she smirked at Mark. "I need to pee" she clarified as she rushed off toward the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxx

Derek fluttered his eyes open and took in his surroundings. The crisp white walls and the large fluffy bed was certainly not his trailer. Then he rolled over and his eyes widened as he took in the creamy skinned figure with the red hair spilling around her that lay beside him.

"Morning" Addison croaked softly as she noticed that Derek was now awake.

"Hi…ah we ah well this is ah…" Derek didn't know exactly what to say. Last night seemed like such a long time ago. He knew they had been at Joe's drinking; perhaps they had had a little more to drink than he thought.

"It's okay Derek I get it, you made a mistake" Addison said looking him right in the eye, no emotion visible on her face.

"No it's not that, I just don't exactly remember how this happened, Addison I like you I do but maybe jumping into bed wasn't the best idea" Derek said trying to help Addison understand what he meant.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't exactly remember what happened between us" Addison admitted clutching at her head, the only memory of last night she had was the hangover she was experiencing.

xxxxxxx

"Izzie it smells great down here" Meredith said walking into the kitchen where Izzie was busily baking.

"Oh you scared me Mer" Izzie said jumping almost spilling her coffee, then her eyes widened realising that she was drinking the one thing Meredith could stand.

"Oh god Mer I'm so sorry" Izzie said beginning to pour the contents down the sink before Meredith began being sick.

"Izz it's okay" Meredith told her.

"No its not I forgot and I'm so stupid" Izzie rambled in the way Meredith usually would. Clearly it was rubbing off on the people around her.

"Izzie honestly, coffee doesn't make me sick anymore" Meredith all but shouted at her to get her to listen.

"Oh since when?" Izzie asked finally realising what Meredith had said.

"Few days now, the coffee maker can come out of storage" Meredith said with a giggle.

"It's good to see you smile, Meredith, it's something that we haven't seen in a while" Izzie said seriously taking in the same happiness that Mark had noted only moments ago.

"Thanks Izz, it's good to have something to smile about. Anyway I'm going to go have a shower and get ready for work" Meredith said grabbing a muffin off the cooling rack and heading up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxx

"So McSteamy is McDaddy" Cristina clarified after hearing the events of yesterday from Meredith.

"Yep and I couldn't be happier" Meredith replied still feeling like she was floating on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin her day.

"God Mer I liked you better when you were bitter and dating two different men" Cristina said dryly to her friend not at all thrilled by the happiness that was radiating from Meredith.

"Gee thanks Cristina, thank you so much for your support and kind words" Meredith replied sarcastically as she pulled on her scrubs.

"Geez Mer how many times do I have to tell you to leave the sarcasm for me, I do it so much better" Cristina smirked at her friend.

"Whatever" Meredith said rolling her eyes and looking at her pager that had buzzed to signal a new message.

"911 to the pit better go catch you later" Meredith parted the rest of the group tying her hair up into a messy ponytail as she made her way to the pit.

"What have we got?" she asked Bailey as she approached the incoming trauma.

"Male early sixties, was involved in a head on collision. Other driver died on impact. He has a possible head injury and a broken leg. We need to get him to CT and MRI and we need full blood work" Bailey rattled off at Meredith who stood frozen looking at the patient.

"Dr Grey are you listening to me?" Bailey barked at her noticing the deer in the headlights expression on her face.

"I can't be near him' Meredith managed to splutter out.

"And why not, he is our damn patient and he needs our help" Bailey screeched at her.

"He doesn't deserve anything from me" Meredith shouted. "He left when I was 5 years old" Meredith cried. "He just walked out on us without looking back."

"Grey what are you talking about?" Bailey asked extremely confused.

"That is Thatcher Grey" Meredith cried at her superior. "Father of the year" Meredith managed to add before running out of the ER tears slipping down her cheeks. So much for nothing ruining her day.


	39. 39 Pain

Another two chapters for you all to enjoy, sorry that I am rushing through this now but there is only 10 more chapters after these 2 and I really want you guys to see the end of it before I move again. Dani xx

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Pain**

"Meredith honey what happened?" Mark asked approaching Meredith where she sat in the intern locker room. Bailey had paged him but had not given him any indication to what had happened. "Oh god it's not the babies is it?" fear suddenly washing over him.

Meredith numbly shook her head in answer to his questions. "He's here" she said in a small voice barely audible.

"Who's here Meri, you need to tell me what's wrong otherwise I can't help" Mark softly soothed her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Thatcher, he was in an accident" she replied a little louder than last time. "I can't help wishing that he doesn't make it Mark. What kind of person wishes their father would die" she said sobbing.

Mark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"Its okay baby, I'm here. You don't have to see him again and it's okay to think that, he hurt you and now you want him to be hurt" Mark said in a soft soothing voice. "You need to calm down though; this isn't good for the babies."

Meredith nodded taking deep breathes to control her breathing and to return in to a normal level. "I just thought everything was finally going so well and now he turns up. It's like the universe hates me or something" Meredith muttered angrily.

"Meredith listen to me, the universe doesn't hate you. You haven't done anything wrong. He is the one who left remember, you have every right to be angry at him" Mark soothed her, he had forgotten how upset she got over her father.

Mark had only met Thatcher once when he and Meredith had become engaged. They had come out to Seattle with Ellis for a conference and they had run into him. Thatcher had tried to convince Meredith that he wanted to get to know her but he let down all over again like the way she was when 5 years old.

"I have to get back to work, I will see you later" Meredith said jumping up and brushing her hair off her face before going off in search of Bailey.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Bailey I um need an assignment" Meredith fumbled over her words as she stood outside the room in which she knew Thatcher was in.

"Ah right, go find Dr Shepherd, I think he needs an intern" Bailey replied looking how emotionally broken Meredith was over the fact her father was in the hospital. "Are you alright Meredith?" she asked.

"I will be fine, I just want to avoid him and his family, I'm sure his new family will be here soon" Meredith rambled.

"Okay well if you need to go just let me know" Bailey said compassionately, she always would have a soft spot for Meredith Grey.

xxxxxxxx

"Dr Shepherd" Meredith called out approaching Derek as she made her way up to where he was filling out a patient's chart.

"Dr Grey, what can I do for you?" Derek replied remaining professional, she looked at her closely noticing she had been crying, something had clearly upset her.

"Bailey said you need an intern and I needed a new assignment" Meredith replied not looking up at him.

"Okay well my patient in 2340 is scheduled for a craniotomy this afternoon. You can scrub in. I need new bloods and final scans" Derek told her. "Mer are you alright?" he continued noticing how edgy she seemed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just…never mind I'm okay….I'm just going to go get these tests done" Meredith rambled quickly before moving off to go do the necessary tests before she could assist on the surgery.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meredith had just finished the tests and was now making her way back to Derek to give him the results.

"The tests are back" Meredith spoke as she approached Derek just outside the patients room.

"Thanks Dr Grey but I've had to push back Mr Boltward's, we have an emergency surgery. A car crash victim brought in this morning, he has a bleed we need to get in as soon as possible" Derek told her. He watched as Meredith's face dropped as he spoke.

"Sorry, I ah I can't assist you Dr Shepherd" Meredith managed to choke out.

"What do you mean you can't assist? I'm your superior, your boss Meredith. You will be in surgery" Derek told her.

"You don't understand Dr Shepherd" Meredith replied bitterly. "That patient's name is Thatcher Grey, he's my father and I don't want anything to do with the case" Meredith all but shouted at him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Derek stood there shocked; when he and Meredith had been together she had told him the story of her father leaving her and Ellis when she was little. His heart broke for the way she must be feeling and he had just made it worse by forcing her into something she was clearly not in the right frame of mind to be doing.

"Meredith I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise, I didn't even make the connection. Maybe you would be just best to go home. Your shift will be finished soon anyway" Derek apologised profusely.

"It's okay Derek, but thanks I can't be here while he is" she said turning and making her way to the OR board, she wanted to see if Mark was in surgery and to see if he could take her home, they had ridden together that morning.

As she made her way to the board she saw Thatcher. He was being wheeled toward the elevator she stood frozen. He looked so battered and weak, but at the same time she felt nothing but the pain he had caused her as she watched him fight for his life. Without another thought she turned and ran toward the closest on call room closing the door behind she slid to the ground and began to cry.


	40. 40 Want You Back

**Chapter Forty: Want You Back **

Mark had been looking everywhere for Meredith. He had run into Derek who had told him that Meredith was looking for him. He had paged her several times now and called her phone repeatedly. He was beginning to be very concerned over her whereabouts especially with how upset she had been over Thatcher's presence in the hospital.

"Dr Yang" he called out to Cristina who was walking toward him.

"What?" she snapped back at him, wondering what he would want from her.

"Have you seen Meredith?" he asked desperately hoping she would know where Meredith was.

"Not since this morning. Why?" she asked intrigued.

"She seems to have disappeared, she was upset about something and now I can't find her anywhere" he breathed at her.

"Oh god, what have you done now?" she snapped at him. "I told you if you hurt her again you would deal with me" she growled.

"Relax Yang, I haven't done anything. Thatcher Grey was admitted this morning, Mer's father, I'm sure she has told you the deal there so she's been on edge and upset all day and now she has disappeared" Mark filled Cristina in.

"Oh, shit um well I will keep my eyes open for her, if I find her I will let you know but I have to get these scans to Hahn" Cristina said sincerely before heading off to find Hahn.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison hadn't always been a workaholic but lately work was all she seemed to do. Throwing herself into work stopped her from having to think about how shitty her life had become since leaving New York and since Meredith had left. She had been at the hospital for over 24 hours which was especially rare for any attending. She was finally feeling exhaustion setting in so had decided to head to the on call room to get some rest.

As she opened the door she jumped noticing the small figure huddled on the ground, shaking.

"Meredith?" she asked softly, concerned to why she would be so upset.

Meredith looked up and noticed the look of concern on Addison's face. Addison had been there for her through a lot of things but she had shut her out from her life and now she was the one person who would probably understand the best.

"Addie" Meredith murmured softly.

Addison's heart soared at Meredith calling her by her nickname Addie it was something she had definitely missed. She crouched down beside Meredith on the floor, moving to a sitting position she gave Meredith a look to let her know it was okay to tell her what was going on.

"Meredith, what's happened?" Addison asked after some time of just sitting there waiting for her to say something.

Meredith looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She was physically unable to cry anymore she had used up all her tears over a man she had not seen or heard from for many years.

"Thatcher is here" Meredith finally spoke, softly but surely.

Addison immediately understood what that meant. All Meredith's insecurities and old fears had resurfaced over the abandonment by her father all those years ago. "What's he doing here?" Addison asked hoping Meredith would open up to her.

"He was in a car accident, it's pretty bad. The other driver died on impact. From what I've heard he is critical, Derek is in surgery now, he has a bleed on his brain and a heart condition" Meredith confided in her once best friend.

"I'm so sorry Mer, I know he hurt you so badly, especially when you were getting to know him again" Addison said genuinely.

"I just can't help wishing he could have been taken to a different hospital or even worse than he wouldn't make it at all" Meredith spoke softly. "I'm such a terrible person" she continued.

Addison wrapped her arms around her fragile friend and hugged her. She was surprised that Meredith didn't pull away; instead she leant in resting her head against Addison.

"You listen to me Meredith; you are not a bad person. Don't ever think like that" Addison said firmly. "In 5 months you are going to be a mother, and you will be an amazing one" Addison continued.

"I'm going to be a complete screw up Addie. I don't know a thing about babies and I'm having two!" Meredith exclaimed.

"From what I can see you have plenty of people who are willing to help out and that care for you very much. I don't think you are going to have too many problems" Addison said.

"I guess, I've missed you Addie" Meredith said softly.

Addison looked down at her surprised. She hadn't expected that at all. She had expected Meredith to tell her to go away the second she noticed her but instead they were talking, actually talking without fighting. It was just like old times.

"I've missed you too Meredith" Addison said hugging her again.

"I don't forgive you yet Addison, but I'm going to try to. I want you back in my life, it's going to take time but I'm willing to try" Meredith told her looking up in the eye.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Addison said softly quietly rejoicing that she was closer to getting her best friend back.

Suddenly the door to the on call room burst open causing both women to jump.

"Oh Meredith thank god" Mark exclaimed. "I have been looking everywhere for you, you haven't answered my pages and I've called you a million times" he ranted finally noticing Addison sitting beside Meredith with her arms around her.

"I'm sorry" Meredith said getting up off the ground and wrapping her arms around her husband. She noticed the puzzling look he gave her.

"Let's go I will fill you in later" Meredith whispered to him. She gave Addison a small smile before taking Mark's hand and leaving the on call room feeling as though a huge relief had been lifted from her.


	41. 41 Pop!

I skipped ahead a few months now just to move the story along faster, I was starting to get a bit stuck.

**Chapter Forty-One: Pop!**

**3 months later….Meredith is now 6 months pregnant. **

"Meredith hurry up we are going to be late" Izzie called from the bottom of the stairs trying to get Meredith to be quicker. Mark had had to get into the hospital early for an emergency surgery leaving Izzie to get Meredith to work.

"Sorry" Meredith mumbled making her way down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Izzie asked concerned as she ushered Meredith out the door and into the car.

"Yeah just babies are kicking really badly lately, I barely slept" Meredith told her.

"Oh I can't believe in 3 months you will have two tiny little babies" Izzie gushed.

"Yeah I will remember that excitement Izz when you are complaining they kept you up all night" Meredith laughed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"So have you and Mark decided if you are going find out the sexes" Izzie asked as they made their way into the hospital.

"Yeah we want to find out; I have an appointment tomorrow actually so we are going to find out. That way we can do the nursery and start getting stuff" Meredith told her friend.

"How exciting" Izzie bubbled as they entered the locker room.

"What's exciting?" Cristina asked as the two girls made their way over to her.

"Meredith is going to find out the babies' sexes tomorrow" Izzie exclaimed.

"Oh so you mean Mcbabies are finally going to get names" Cristina asked.

"Well options anyway" Meredith said changing into her scrubs. She was completely changed standing there talking unaware of why everyone was staring at her.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed at them all. "Is my shirt on backwards?" she asked as she looked down noticing what everyone was looking at. Her shirt stopped just short of her bump that was sticking out from the bottom of her shirt.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. "I have freaking popped!"

"Its okay Mer" Izzie said trying to calm her friend. "Alex do you have a spare shirt?" she asked quickly.

"Ah yeah of course I do" he said not realising why.

"Well give it to Meredith, you are a bigger size it won't look so bad" Izzie said taking control of the situation.

Meredith had just swapped the shirts when Bailey came in with assignments. "Right everyone assignments, there will be no swapping around today either, you think I don't realise but I know everything" she barked at them. "Karev Hahn, O'Malley Shepherd, Stevens Montgomery, Grey Sloan and Yang you can stick with me" Bailey ordered.

Meredith went to walk out the door when Bailey stopped her. "Meredith you look bigger than you did yesterday" Bailey said noticing the difference in her size.

"That's because I am" Meredith snapped at her walking off in a huff.

"Hormones, she only just realised she popped, she had to borrow a shirt from Alex" Izzie exclaimed to a shocked Bailey.

"Right well what are you fools still standing here for, move!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey you" Meredith said coming up behind Mark wrapping her arms around him as he stood at the nurses station.

Mark turned around a smile across his face as he saw it was Meredith. He kissed her cheek and greeted her good morning having missed seeing her before work. "How you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm your intern today" she said with a smile.

"Okay well I have a rhinoplasty in a couple of hours so we need to go see the patient and explain it all to her" Mark said passing her the chart.

"I have to get new scrubs" Meredith mentioned as they made their way to the patient's room.

"Why what's wrong with those ones, they seem okay" Mark said not even noticing what Meredith had also failed to notice.

"These aren't mine Mark" she told him with a small smile. "I had to borrow a shirt from Alex because mine wouldn't fit" she continued.

"It fit yesterday" he said annoyed by Meredith's complaining.

"That's because yesterday I hadn't freaking popped" she snapped at him walking on ahead clearly upset with the fact he hadn't noticed or even understood what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Meri" Mark said as he caught up with her outside the patient's room. "You are so beautiful" he said kissing her lips.

"You're not getting away with it that easily" she snapped as they entered the room leaving their personal issues outside.

xxxxxxxxx

"Well it was a smooth surgery, no complication, you did good in there" Mark said to Meredith as they scrubbed out from the surgery.

"I'm still not forgiving you" she told him firmly.

"I told you I will make it up to you" he breathed against her neck causing shivers to run through her body. "Tonight" he whispered.

"Ah you're forget, I am having dinner with Addison tonight" she teased him.

"Oh is that tonight?" he asked clearly forgetting.

Meredith nodded. "Yes why did you have plans?" she asked.

"No I just didn't realise, so things must be okay between the two of you if you are having dinner again. The past 3 months have been good for you two" Mark noted.

"We are getting there, I really did miss her though" Meredith confided in her husband.

"I know you did sweetie" he said pulling her into a hug. He placed a kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

"I have to go change and then I will meet you in the lobby and we can go home, I'm meeting Addie at the restaurant at 8" Meredith told Mark as they went their separate ways.


	42. 42 Let Me Have Mine

**Chapter Forty-Two: Let Me Have Mine**

"Derek stop it, I have to go" Addison spoke firmly, but still smiling from the feeling that was running through her body.

"Do you really have to go?" he whispered in her ear huskily as he continued to nibble along her ear and down her neck.

"Yes, I told you I'm meeting Meredith for dinner" she told him now giggling from the tickling feeling that Derek was causing. Over the past 2 months they had begun seeing each other. They were yet to tell anyone about their relationship and more than anything Addison had wanted to tell Meredith. Not to rub it into her but it was the type of thing they always told each other and it felt right now that they had been sorting out their friendship.

"Are you going to tell her about us?" Derek asked spinning Addison around so she was no facing him.

"I was thinking about it. I will see how it goes okay" she told him placing a kiss on his lips.

"People are going to find out eventually Addie" he told her seriously.

"I know but I want to tell Meredith first" she told him. "Now I really have to go, I will see you later" she said giving him one last kiss before heading out the door of her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was already seated at their table waiting for Addison. It wasn't like Addison to be late so she was wondering if she had forgotten about their plans. Her mind was put at ease when she spotted Addison heading toward their table, as glamorous and flawless as always.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Addison greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay I haven't been here long" Meredith lied not wanting to admit she had been waiting almost 25 minutes.

"So how are you?" Addison asked as she sipped the glass of water the waiter had placed in front of her. Meredith had been down the last few months since Thatcher hadn't made it. She had decided against going to the funeral and had confided in Addison about it all. She had finally begun putting it all behind her but it had only made the two closer again.

"I'm huge!" Meredith exclaimed standing so Addison could see what she meant. The fitted shirt she wore showed off her large baby bump.

"Gosh Mer you have gotten big" Addison agreed. "You've popped."

"Yeah through the night" Meredith told her and went on to tell her what had happened at the hospital.

"Mark is male, you can't expect too much" Addison laughed at Meredith's story.

"Yeah well he is still in trouble, I love watching him try and get me to forgive me" Meredith laughed trying to notice what was different about Addison. "So how is the new apartment?" Meredith asked changing the subject.

"Oh it is so much better than living in a hotel that is for sure, so much more privacy" Addison replied. "I like having something more concrete now that I am staying in Seattle."

"Yeah definitely" Meredith agreed. "I will have to come see the apartment when I get time" Meredith continued.

"Yeah for sure, you and Mark could come for dinner or something" Addison suggested.

"Sounds good, all you need to do is find a guy so that we can double date like old times" Meredith laughed.

Addison let out a nervous giggle. Now would be the perfect opportunity to tell Meredith about Derek but she found herself backing out, she didn't want to risk upsetting their friendship now that it was back on track.

"So when is your next appointment?" Addison asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow actually" Meredith replied. "We are going to find out the sexes" she told Addison.

"Oh fantastic, my money is on girls, that way I can take them shopping" Addison said with a smirk. "I bet Mark is hanging out for boys" Addison laughed.

"I don't know but he was suggesting girls names the other night so I think he has his heart set on his own little princess" Meredith told her with a smile.

"What about you?" Addison asked hoping the fear of being a bad mother hadn't reappeared. She hadn't mentioned it since Thatcher had been at the hospital.

"I just want two healthy babies" Meredith said honestly.

"Well I'm sure everything will be fine. Have you thought of any names?" Addison asked trying to get onto a more cheerful subject.

"We've been going through a few but knowing the sexes will make it easier" Meredith responded noticing Addison fidgeting, she seemed nervous about something. "Addie are you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Addison lied drinking more of her wine she had ordered.

"Addison I know you better than that, tell me what is going on" Meredith said firmly.

"Well I kind of met someone" Addison blurted out.

"That's great Addie, do I know him? Where did you meet him?" Meredith asked with a smile a million questions springing to mind.

"Ah I met him at the hospital and we met up again at Joe's" Addison said avoiding the identity of her new male friend.

"Oh come on Addie, I deserve more than that" Meredith urged.

"It's Derek" Addison said softly watching the look of shock on Meredith's face.

"As in Derek….Derek Shepherd" Meredith clarified.

Addison nodded not wanting to meet Meredith's eyes.

"That's great Addie" Meredith said with a fake smile. "I'm really happy for both of you, you deserve to be happy and so does he" she said trying to remain cheerful.

"I am happy" Addison smiled knowing that Meredith was fighting back her concerns.

"Just don't hurt him" Meredith said softly.

"I was waiting for something like this" Addison snapped. "This is why I hadn't told you Meredith because I knew you would be all judgemental, I get it I made a mistake with Jake and Mark but I thought we were past all that" Addison exclaimed at her.

"Addison I didn't mean it like that, Derek is a good guy I just mean that he doesn't need to be hurt again, I hurt him enough" Meredith tried to explain.

"Not everything is about you Meredith, the last 2 months have been great and I'm not going to let you change that. You have a husband and a family on the way, you have your life, let me have mine" Addison cried at her.

"2 Months and you didn't think to tell me, we are supposed to be friends Addison, we used to tell each other everything, I don't care that you are sleeping with Derek" Meredith told her firmly.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like you don't care" Addison shouted at her.

"Whatever, I'm going home, enjoy the rest of your evening" Meredith said bitterly before leaving, the words playing over and over in her mind.


	43. 43 Falling

**Chapter Forty-Three: Falling**

"Your home early" Mark noted from his spot on the lounge where he was watching the football game that was being aired.

"Yeah I guess" Meredith said softly taking off her shoes and jacket then flopping onto the lounge next to Mark.

"What's wrong you seem tense" he said massaging her shoulders. "Did you and Addison have a fight or something" he probed.

"Sort of, I don't know" Meredith replied not really wanting to get into it, she knew Mark wouldn't understand where she was coming from with her concerns.

"Well what happened?" he asked again.

"Addison has been seeing someone for the last 2 months" Meredith told him.

"Okay" Mark replied not knowing where the problem. "What's wrong with that?" he asked sceptically.

"She didn't tell me Mark, we used to always tell each other that kind of stuff, things are so different now" Meredith said softly.

"Oh Meri, is that what this is about? You knew that your friendship would never be the same" Mark soothed her pulling her into his body and wrapping his arms around her. He knew with the pregnancy hormones that she was extra sensitive but she seemed really upset over this.

"It's not just that" Meredith said softly. "It's Derek" she continued.

"What about Derek?" Mark asked confused, why would she be upset over Derek.

"That's who Addison is seeing" Meredith snapped at him.

"Addison and Shepherd, seriously?" Mark said surprised.

Meredith nodded. "Addison told me herself tonight. That's before she got all defensive at me just because I told her not to hurt him" Meredith filled her husband in on the night's events.

"Why would you tell her not to hurt him? He is a big guy Mer I'm sure he can make his own choices" Mark said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I know, but she didn't have to get all mad at me saying that I care too much and that it has nothing to do with me" Meredith cried at him.

"Well Mer it doesn't really have anything to do with you, you don't even talk to Derek that much anymore" Mark pointed out.

"Of course it does, Derek is my friend, he deserves someone who isn't going to hurt him and well Addison isn't exactly predictable" Meredith exclaimed.

"Meredith listen to yourself, maybe you do care a little to much, it's between Derek and Addison, just stay out of it and focus on us and the babies" Mark said trying to remain calm.

"You are all the same" Meredith shouted at him. "Unbelievable, I thought you at least would understand" she ranted.

"No Meredith I don't understand, why are you so worked up over something that is none of your business, if Derek gets hurt that's his problem" Mark said raising his voice.

"I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch" Meredith said bitterly making her way up the stairs leaving Mark wondering what the hell had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're still here" Addison said to Derek as she made her way into the lounge room throwing off her $400 pair of shoes. It still amazed Derek why she would spend so much money on a pair of shoes.

"Yeah I figured I would wait around and see how it went" he said noticing the change in Addison's mood since she had left.

"Well she knows if that's what you mean" Addison snapped at him.

"Um okay" Derek replied not knowing what he had done to upset her. "Are you alright?" he asked noticing how worked up she was.

"No I'm not alright, Meredith is unbelievable, and I don't care if it is the pregnancy hormones and mood swings or whatever but she thinks everything is about her" Addison ranted.

"Are we still talking about us here?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I told her and she told me not to hurt you, and I told her I had no intention of it but then she was all he has been hurt enough and arggh!" Addison continued.

"Addie calm down, Meredith is just concerned for the both of us, she is right, she did hurt me, not a lot people realise this but I fell pretty hard for Meredith, I thought she was the one" Derek admitted noticing the shocked look on her face.

"And now?" Addison asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she had just asked.

"And now I'm intrigued to see where this is going. I like you a lot Addie but I don't want to rush anything, I rushed into things with Meredith and where did they lead me, an out of the blue husband and possible illegitimate children" Derek joked.

"It's not funny Derek" Addison said trying to hold back her giggles.

"I'm sorry if that isn't enough for you Addison but I like you and I'm willing to give this a real try but you have to trust me" Derek said brushing wisps of her red hair away from her face.

"And you have to trust me, I don't want to hurt you Derek, I like you a lot too and I want this to work" she breathed as their lips got closer.

"Oh yeah just how much do you like me?" he teased as he brushed his lips against hers softly, leaving her desiring so much more.

"Hmm this much" she replied crashing her lips against his firmly, deepening the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

"I think I can live with that" he murmured against her lips pulling her down against him running his hands through her long red hair causing her to moan against him. Derek Shepherd wasn't someone to make the same mistake twice but he was falling hard for Addison and it scared him because he didn't want it to end like Meredith all over again.


	44. 44 Everything's Okay

**Chapter Forty-Four: Everything's Okay **

Mark rolled over on the couch feeling the shooting pain through his neck and back. The couch was definitely not the most comfortable place to sleep but he figured that's what happens when you piss off your pregnant wife. Karma, he thought to himself.

He growled in pain as he sat up, hearing sound from the kitchen thinking Meredith might be up and had cooled off. He made his way into the kitchen only to be disappointed by the fact it was Alex and Izzie sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Oh hi Mark, didn't hear you come down the stairs" Izzie said with her usual morning cheer.

"That's because I didn't" Mark replied fixing himself a cup of coffee. "Meredith made me sleep on the couch" he continued.

"Dude, what did you do?" Alex asked interested he always knew that Meredith was gutsy chick but this was just too good.

"Apparently the husband is supposed to side with the wife when the debate is over the ex boyfriend" Mark said sarcastically.

"You two were fighting about Derek, I thought that was all over with" Izzie asked concerned.

"It was until Addison decided to tell Meredith that she was seeing him, Mer made a big deal out of it for some reason, I don't know whether it's the hormones or if she has just lost it, its tiring to keep up" he whined.

"Wow Addison and Derek, since when?" Izzie asked interested, hospital gossip was definitely her forte.

"I think Meredith said something about 2 months" Mark told her. "I better go see if Mer is up, we have an appointment" Mark told the pair making his way up the stairs praying that she was in a better mood than last night.

"Meri" he said softly opening the door to their bedroom quietly. He smiled as he saw her sitting up in the bed her hands resting on her stomach talking softly to it.

"Daddy doesn't mean to be mad, neither does Mommy, but Mommy gets so confused and upset over little things, you make all these hormones that do this to Mommy, not that I'm blaming you" she spoke softly to her stomach.

"Hey, you ready to get up?" Mark asked her entering further into the bedroom with the smile that had appeared on his face listening to her.

"Hi" she smiled. "Did you hear that?" she asked sheepishly.

Mark nodded his reply. "I did, it's cute really" he said sitting on the bed. "I just can't wait to find out the sexes so we can stop calling them it" he continued.

"I know, how exciting" she beamed. "Mark, "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what got into me, I don't even know why it concerns me so much, Derek is history" Meredith sad genuinely.

"Its okay baby" Mark replied kissing the top of her head. "Just next time you get angry, talk to me, don't make me sleep on the couch, it's not really that comfortable, and my neck is killing me" he said with a smirk.

"Well if we didn't have somewhere to be I would make it up to you" Meredith replied suggestively.

"We could be late" Mark said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I will make it up to you later" Meredith responded returning the kiss and making her way to the bathroom to shower and be ready for the appointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Meredith and Mark were making their way through the hospital doors on their way to the OB floor for Meredith's appointment. Both of them were buzzing with excitement over the fact they would soon know the sex of their babies and could start thinking of names and decorating the nursery.

Meredith noticed Addison standing at the nurse's station as they made their way toward Dr Clarke's office. "Wait here a second" Meredith told Mark giving him a knowing look.

Meredith made her way over to Addison. "Hey" she said softly.

"Meredith" Addison looked up surprised.

"I ah just wanted to apologise for the way I reacted last night, your right I shouldn't have accused you the way I did. I'm happy for you both" Meredith said sincerely.

"Thanks Mer that means a lot to me" Addison said smiling at the courage it must have taken for Meredith to admit she was wrong.

"Anyway I have an appointment so I will catch you later" Meredith told Addison before making her way back over to where Mark was waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it is" Meredith said with a reassuring smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so there is baby A and there is baby B" Dr Clarke said pointing the ultrasound screen as she ran the dobbler over Meredith's stomach, Mark sat beside Meredith his hand holding hers tightly.

"Can we find out the sexes?" Meredith asked eagerly.

"If you are both wanting to know the sexes of the babies we can do that" Jennifer replied.

Both Meredith and Mark nodded confirming they both wanted to know what they were having.

"Okay well let's take a look here" she said looking closely. "Baby A is definitely a little boy" she said turning to see both parents smiling proudly. "And Baby B seems to have their back to us so I can't see" she said sadly.

"So you can't tell if they are identical?" Mark asked.

"Not at the moment no" Dr Clarke answered the question. "Different sex twins are rare though so if I had to take a guess I would say you are expecting two healthy little boys, congratulations" she said to them.

Meredith brushed the tears of happiness from her eyes. All she wanted was for her babies to be healthy. She looked over at Mark and saw the happiness but also the disappointment, she knew more than anything he had wanted his own little princess.

"I wouldn't rule out different genders though, not completely I can't say that they are definitely boys" Dr Clarke reassured them noticing the tense look on their faces.

"Thank you Dr Clarke" Meredith said with a smile wiping the gel off her stomach and pulling her shirt down. She took Mark's hand and together they left the office grateful that their babies were going to be healthy and now they could at least start planning ready for their arrival.


	45. 45 Boys!

Hi guys, another 2 chapters, not many to go now!!! Merry Christmas everyone!! I may be able to squeeze an update in tomorrow night, if not it wont be until Sunday! Dani xx

**Chapter Forty-Five: Boys! **

Meredith hurried as quickly as her exceptionally large body would let her to catch up to the other interns, hoping that Bailey wouldn't notice her lateness. She didn't want special treatment just because she was pregnant and that included being late because of appointments.

"Dr Grey nice of you to join us" Dr Bailey said turning to look at Meredith how was now out of breath.

"Sorry Dr Bailey I had an appointment" Meredith replied, just because she didn't want special treatment it didn't mean she wouldn't use them as genuine reasons.

"Oh is everything okay?" Bailey asked concerned that Meredith had had an appointment and hadn't notified her.

"Yeah just a routine appointment" Meredith replied wanting to get to work and not talk about her personal appointment.

"Very well, Dr Montgomery needs an intern so you can go find her" Bailey said resuming her superior position.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Addie" Meredith said approaching Addison outside a patient's room. She had clearly just finished rounding on her.

"Mer what's up?" she asked wondering why Meredith was there and not working.

"Bailey said you needed an intern, so here I am" Meredith said with a smile.

"Oh alright then, you seem happy" Addison noticed the smile that had not left Meredith's face since she had arrived.

"I am, everything is great. Baby B is still a little smaller but it's okay. Two perfectly healthy babies" Meredith beamed.

"That's great Mer, but you said it, I thought you were going to find out their sexes" Addison said surprised. Meredith had seemed so excited about finding out the sexes of the babies so she could finally being preparing for their arrival in less than 3 months.

"We did, well sort of" Meredith said.

"How do you sort of find out?" Addison said fighting to hold back the laughter that had risen; sometimes she wondered where Meredith's words came from.

"We could only see one of the babies; the other had its back to us. But Baby A is a little boy" Meredith said with a smile.

Addison let out a little squeal and hugged her best friend. "That's great Mer, now you can finally start buying some stuff" Addison continued.

"Yeah Dr Clarke said since different sex twins are rare we are most likely having two boys" Meredith told Addison.

"Mark must be thrilled" Addison replied.

"I guess, he was happy but I wouldn't say thrilled. He has always had his dream of having a little girl, it's not like he is going to resent having boys it's just something we've always talked about" Meredith said sadly.

"I wouldn't rule it out Mer, she said usually that's not always" Addison reasoned with Meredith.

"I guess, oh well, so what do you need me to do?" Meredith said realising she should probably do some work instead of gossiping about her impending motherhood.

"Can you go check on the bloods for Mrs Jenkins, she is scheduled for the removal of an ovary, and you can scrub in when we have the bloods" Addison told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez Mer, you look like crap" Cristina commented to her 'person' as she flopped into a chair at the table where the 'gang' was already seated.

"Thanks Cris, that's what happens when you are 6 months pregnant with twins and you've just been in surgery for 4 hours" Meredith snapped. She was hungry, tired and her feet were killing her. To say the least she was in no mood for Cristina's sarcasm.

"Wow those hormones are in full swing this afternoon" Alex sniggered at her.

Too tired to even argue Meredith simply threw a fry in Alex's direction.

"Maybe you should think about cutting back some of your hours Mer" Izzie suggested knowing that Mark had been trying to get her to cut back for the past few weeks. He had asked her to help.

"I can't, I'm going to be put behind when the twins are born anyway with maternity leave and all" Meredith said with a mouth full of food.

"The extra stress can't be good for them either Mer, at least think about it" Izzie tried persuading her friend.

"You have been spending too much time with Mark, are you two conspiring against me or something" Meredith huffed clearly upset that they had been talking about her.

"Be careful Mer we all know what happened last time a friend of yours got close to your husband" Cristina joked not thinking what she had just said.

Meredith just glared at her, not even getting into how uncalled for her joke had been.

"Sorry Mer, I didn't think" Cristina apologised. "So how are the Mcbabies?" she asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Kicking and moving a lot. I guess it's no surprise that one of them is a boy" Meredith said with a small smile as she watched her friend's faces react the news of one of the babies being a boy.

"Seriously Mer, boys" Alex cheered with a huge grin. "We definitely needed more guys around here and now we have two" he continued.

"Maybe two" Meredith interrupted him. "We could only see one of them, the other had its back to us, Dr Clarke said it's most likely to be two boys but not to rule out one being a girl" Meredith explained.

"See Alex, I could still be right" Izzie teased since her money had been on the babies being girls. "So I guess the nursery isn't going to be all blue since you don't know for sure yet?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with it yet, might need your help there Izz" Meredith said knowing it would make Izzie's day to be able to help out with the nursery, Meredith was counting on Izzie knowing that she had been around kids.

Before Izzie was given a chance to reply Meredith's pager signalled she needed to be somewhere.

"That's weird" Meredith said not knowing why a nurse would be paging her. "Later guys" she said before waddling off to see what she was required for.


	46. 46 Susan Grey

**Chapter Forty-Six: Susan Grey**

Meredith quickly made her way to the nurse's station where she was paged to. She looked around not seeing any reason for her being required in that area.

"Hi I was paged" Meredith said catching the attention of one of the nurse's that was currently in the area.

"Oh Dr Grey, a woman came asking for you, she didn't give her name or say what she wanted she just said it was important she see you" the nurse told Meredith.

Meredith stood there puzzled trying to think of a woman would be there to see her, the nurses at her mother's home would call if there was something wrong but she had only been and visited her mother a few days ago.

"Okay well where is she?" Meredith asked. She was still none the wiser when the nurse pointed out the short middle aged woman. Meredith took a deep breath before making her way over to the strange woman.

"Hello, I'm Dr Grey can I help you?" Meredith asked her hands protectively over her round stomach.

"Meredith" the woman spoke looking at the young woman. "I'm Susan Grey, I was married to your father" she said introducing herself.

Meredith suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. This was the woman he had left her and her mother for all those years ago. She wanted to runaway and hide but there was a part of her that wanted to know what she wanted with her.

"Thatcher, he might have been my father but he was never really my father. I'm surprised you even know he had a daughter" Meredith rambled nervously.

"I understand dear, I know you are probably confused but we have known all along about you, he had pictures" Susan said speaking softly.

"Confused yes definitely confused" Meredith agreed. "Is there something I can help you with?" Meredith finally asked rubbing her hand across her stomach where one of the babies was kicking.

"I was hoping that you would like to have dinner with me sometime, I always tried to urge Thatcher into contacting you but he was a stubborn man, but I would very much like to get to know you Meredith" Susan said kindness shining in her eyes. "How far along are you" she asked noticing Meredith rubbing her stomach.

"Um almost 26 weeks" Meredith said looking up at the woman who was now smiling at her.

"My youngest Molly she has a little girl, she is almost 6 months" Susan said without thinking.

"You have children….with Thatcher?" Meredith asked nervously.

Susan simply nodded. "We have 2 girls" she answered.

"Oh well that's nice" Meredith said trying to hold back the shakiness in her voice.

Meredith's pager began to beep before Susan could reassure the scared young woman.

"Do you have to go?" Susan asked clearly upset that her time with Meredith was being interrupted.

"Ah yeah I do, um maybe we could meet and talk some other time" Meredith said surprising even herself. "Here is my number" she said quickly writing it down.

"It was lovely to meet you Meredith" Susan spoke softly before farewelling Meredith and watcher her depart to go tend to her page.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith made her way to Mark's office, her head spinning with what had just happened. That woman was in a way her stepmother and had been the reason for her father leaving his 5 year old daughter behind. Even though Meredith should probably hate the woman for taking away her 'daddy' she found herself drawn to her kindness and warmth, something her own mother had always lacked. So engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't even see the figure walking toward her until she had collided with them.

"Meri, are you okay?" Mark asked as he realised it was his wife he had just collided with.

"Hey I was just coming to find you" Meredith said smiling up at him. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, I was just going to grab something to eat, are you on your break?" he asked.

"Not really, I've already eaten, I'm not needed at the moment so I wanted to talk to you about something" she said nervously biting at her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing is exactly wrong, come on and I will tell you everything" she said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Mark sat across from Meredith eating and listening intently as she told him all about her experience with Susan Grey. After she had finished speaking he sat their watching her reaction. She didn't seem as freaked out about this as she usually would.

"And you are okay with this woman showing up out of nowhere wanting to know you?" he asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, a part of me really wants to get to know her but another part is telling me she is the reason my father left and now he has a whole new family" she ranted.

"So you have two sisters and a niece?" he asked making sure he had all the facts right.

"Apparently, that's the other thing, I have two half sisters I have never known, Susan said she had been trying to get him to get in contact with me but he was too stubborn. Like that went so well last time we tried it" she said sarcastically.

"He never mentioned his family when you met up with him after we got engaged" Mark reminded her.

"Exactly! I don't know what to do" Meredith moaned confused over what this all meant.

"Mer you know how I feel about you being under extra stress, maybe we should just leave it until after the babies are born and everything settles down" Mark suggested.

"Yeah maybe I will think about it okay" she said looking at her pager which signalled she needed to be somewhere. "That's from Addie I got to go, I'll meet you in the lobby at 7" she said giving him a quick kiss before leaving.


	47. 47 Mother I Never Had

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Mother I Never Had**

Meredith quickly flitted around the house making sure everything was clean and organised. A month had passed since she had encountered Susan Grey and they were slowly getting to know each other. Meredith had finally had to cut back her hours at work. The chief and Dr Bailey both thought it would be for the best especially with the risk of her going into preterm labour which was common in multiples.

Meredith had invited Susan to have dinner at the house and to finally meet Mark. Izzie and Alex were also going to join them especially since Izzie had been kind enough to prepare the meal considering if it had been up to Meredith they would be eating take out.

"Izzie, when does the dessert have to come out?" Meredith asked waddling into the kitchen. Her stomach was now becoming very much hindrance.

"Not for another 10 minutes, the buzzer will go off, relax Mer it's all going to be fine" Izzie reassured her friend noticing how one edge she was.

"Mark isn't even home yet and she will be here in 20 minutes" Meredith stressed.

"He'll be here, don't worry, why don't you set the table" Izzie suggested trying to keep her occupied so she wouldn't stress. Izzie understood why she was so anxious, in the past month this woman had become a proxy mother to Meredith. She was even more mellowed about the pregnancy because she had someone to look up to and go to for advice.

Susan had been helping Meredith and Izzie with the nursery. Since they didn't know the sexes of both babies they had gone with creamy yellow coloured walls with a baby animals trimming along the edges. The cribs and all furniture was a dark wooden timber that almost looked antique. They had hung multi coloured mobiles above each crib and there was an abundance of soft toys for the babies to share.

Meredith jumped as she heard the front door open. She walked into the hallway to find Mark and Alex making their way into the house. Alex was ready but Mark had clearly just come from the hospital.

"You're late" Meredith snapped as he greeted her with a kiss. "Izzie is in the kitchen" Meredith said to Alex before diverting her attention back to her husband.

"I know babe, I'm so sorry I got paged just as I was leaving, I'm quickly going to go have a shower, what time will Susan be here?" he asked charming Meredith with soft kisses along her neck.

"In about 10 minutes so you better be quick" Meredith replied pulling away from him and heading back to her job of setting the table.

She had just finished as she heard the knock on the door. "She's here" Meredith called out so that Mark would here her upstairs and Izzie and Alex would hear her in the kitchen. She made her way to the door opening to reveal Susan standing there just as she had presumed.

"Hi come in" Meredith said greeting her with a hug. "Dinner is almost ready, I had nothing to do with it, Izzie made it all" Meredith told her leading her into the kitchen.

"Hello dear" Susan greeted Izzie, the two women had hit it off as quickly as her and Meredith had, they swapped recipes and shared their passion of baking.

"This is my boyfriend Alex, Alex this is Susan" Izzie said introducing the pair.

"Lovely to meet you" Susan greeted Alex. "Where is this mysterious husband of yours?" Susan asked Meredith.

"He is just upstairs having a shower, he ended up getting caught at the hospital" Meredith explained as Izzie set the food out on the table and everyone made their way into the dining room. Just as all the food had been placed out Mark made his way down the stairs dressed in a pair of good jeans and a nice button up shirt.

He immediately made his way over to Meredith wrapping an arm around her. "You must be Susan" he said greeting the older woman. "Meredith has told me some much about you, I'm Mark" he continued introducing himself.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Susan replied as they all sat at the table and began to eat.

"The nursery turned out great, thanks for your help" Mark said to Susan as the four continued to make small talk.

"It was my pleasure" she replied. "At least now it's all ready for when you bring those little joys home" she continued with a smile. "Not long to go now."

"We are only 6 weeks out from the due date so my doctor says anytime now would be safe for twins, but we want to keep them in there as long as we can" Meredith said.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Izzie asked. She was excited for the arrival of the babies.

"We are still throwing them around, we can't agree" Mark said rubbing Meredith's stomach, he could feel one of the babies moving around; one was always more active then the other.

"We can't just settle on the first name Mark, they have to live with what we give them for the rest of their lives" Meredith argued. She was having a hard time settling on names, there were too many to choose from.

"It will come to you dear" Susan said warmly. "Well I better be going I don't want to keep you guys up to late, the life of surgeons" Susan said getting up out of her seat.

After Meredith had seen Susan out and helped Izzie clean up she made her way into the lounge room where Mark was one the couch, she curled up next to him, snuggling in.

"So what did you think of Susan" she asked him.

"She's really nice Mer, and she seems to care about you very much. I'm glad you have that mother figure, especially with the babies coming so soon" he told her genuinely.

"I know, she's like the mother I never had" Meredith said softly as she huddled into Mark's warm body thinking back to her childhood and how different it would have been if she had of had a mother like Susan.


	48. 48 Braxton Hicks

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Braxton Hicks **

Meredith groaned as the shrill sound of the alarm sounded the time for both her and Mark to get up and get ready for work. She was still being allowed to go to work but she wasn't to scrub in on any surgeries she was only allowed to suture, run labs and chart. Also her shifts had been cut back considerably.

She smiled as Mark wrapped an arm over her stomach. The only way she was able to sleep now was on her back. Her stomach was too large and uncomfortable to allow her to sleep any other way.

"Time to get up" Mark said softly kissing Meredith on the cheek.

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't slept" Meredith mumbled. "Babies kicked all night" she explained.

"Well I would carry them I could" Mark said half joking but Meredith was in no mood for his humour as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower. Usually Mark would have joined her but it was too awkward for the both of them to be in the shower of late.

An hour later Meredith was entering the locker room, still feeling half asleep.

"Good Morning" Cristina greeted her unusually happy for that time of morning.

"What's got you so happy?" Meredith grumbled to her friend.

"Hahn let me scrub in on a double bypass surgery last night, it was awesome" Cristina explained eagerly. "What's wrong with you?" she asked noticing Meredith's bad mood.

"Barely slept, pregnancy sucks" Meredith answered barely able to strong together her words as she slowly dressed. She finished dressing and sat down on the bench rubbing her stomach in small circles.

"McBabies want out" Cristina told her friend, noticing she must have been in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah just little pains, Braxton Hicks, been having them for ages they are nothing to worry about" Meredith reassured her friend.

"Why are you two fools still here, don't you have work to do?" Bailey snapped making her way into the locker room where two women were still talking.

"Meredith isn't feeling so great" Cristina said quickly.

"I'm fine I keep telling you" Meredith snapped at Cristina. "It's just Braxton Hicks" Meredith explained to Bailey. "I'm fine" she added again.

"Okay well if it gets worse see your doctor, don't go being all brave about it" Bailey lectured her.

"I will" Meredith reassured her before heading off to start her duties for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith gently eased herself down into a chair next to Cristina in the cafeteria. All her friends had been keeping a close eye on her since this morning and had insisted she take her break with the instead of waiting for Mark like she usually would.

"Anything interesting happening guys?" she asked everyone. Since she was unable to assist in surgeries she had resulted in living vicariously through them.

"Your husband did a complete facial reconstruction this morning, was awesome" Alex answered.

"Dr Montgomery did a C-section on an 8 week premature baby, we are just waiting to see if she makes it" Izzie said sadly.

"Hemisphectomy with Shepherd later this afternoon" George replied, he rarely spent time with the group anymore now that his relationship with Callie had progressed.

"Hahn finally lets me scrub in on a surgery last night, praises me then today treats me like crap again" Cristina complained.

"Well I'm sure it's more exciting than doing charts" Meredith said dipping her fry into her milkshake.

All four of them stared at her. "What?" she questioned. "Don't knock it until you try it" she defended herself.

"I cannot wait for this kids to be born and I thought I would never hear myself say that" Cristina commented sarcastically.

"You know I am going to remind you all of this when you's are having children of your own" Meredith snapped at them.

"I'm not having kids Meredith, we've talked about this. And I want nothing to do with those twins until they are about 10 years old they should be less annoying by then" Cristina told her friend with a small smile.

"You are all….." Meredith began before clutching her stomach in pain as another pain shot through her.

"Mer are you sure those are just Braxton's" Izzie asked concerned watching her friend clutch herself in pain.

Meredith nodded. "They haven't been this bad but I'm sure, I think I would know if I was having contractions" she snapped at them annoyed that no-one would believe her. She figured she would know her own body better than anyone else.

"It's just they seem to be getting pretty bad" Alex chipped in also knowing that Braxton's weren't usually so severe, he had spent enough time on the 'gynie squad' to know what went on.

"If it makes you feel better I will page my doctor but she is only going to tell me the same damn thing I am telling you so just leave it be" Meredith snapped getting more irritated by their questioning what was going on.

"Okay Mer, calm down" Izzie soothed her giving the others a look to let them know to back off.

"It's okay Mer we believe you, it's all fine" Cristina said trying to get Meredith calm.

Meredith was about to thank them all for finally backing off when she felt a rush off liquid. Her eyes widened in shock and yet another surge if pain ripped through her stomach.

"Ah guys, usually I would apologise for being wrong or whatever but in this situation I think things are a little different" she said looking at her friends trying her best to stay calm and collected.

"Meredith what are you on about now?" Cristina said confused with Meredith's mood swings and the way she changed her mind.

"My water just kind of broke" Meredith said watching all her friend's faces drop at those few words that were about to change her whole life.


	49. 49 Something More Important

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Something More Important **

"Holy shit!" Cristina said her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"What do we do?" George asked nervously watching Meredith breathe deeply clearly freaking out over the fact that she was going to become a mother sooner than she had thought.

"Everyone stay calm" Izzie said taking control over the situation. "Mer can you stand up?" she asked turning her attention to their main focus – Meredith.

"I don't know" Meredith replied nervously.

"Alex go get a wheel chair, George go tell Dr Bailey what's going on, Cristina find Mark and tell him Meredith is in labour, I'm going to stay here with Mer" Izzie said continuing to reign control over the situation.

"How far apart do you think the contractions are Mer?" Izzie asked trying to get an idea of how far along her labour could be.

"I don't know" Meredith replied uncertain of how long she had been having the pains. She had thought for sure they had just been Braxton Hicks she had been getting them a fair bit over the last couple of months.

"Okay" Izzie replied just as Alex reappeared with a wheelchair. They helped Meredith into the chair and made their way toward the OB floor hoping that Cristina had had luck in locating Mark.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Bailey" George called out to his superior as he ran to catch up to her. Usually he wouldn't interrupt when she was having an conversation with the chief like she was but he figured this was too important.

"O'Malley what?" Bailey snapped at him, usually he knew better than to run up to her like that.

"Meredith is in labour" he breathed.

"Damn that girl, I knew she didn't look right this morning but she insisted she work, damn girl should have been up in OB the second she walked in the door" Bailey ranted.

"Alex and Izzie have taken her up there now and Cristina is looking for Dr Sloan" George continued to fill Bailey in.

"Okay well I expect you all back to work once she is settle and Sloan is up there with her, there is no point you all crowding the waiting room" she told him sternly.

"Yes Dr Bailey" he replied before hurrying off to let the others know.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mark continued his surgery as he heard his pager for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes. "Can someone check that damn pager" he snapped at one of the nurses in the OR.

"Dr Sloan it's a 911 from Dr Yang" the nurse replied.

"Well she will have to wait these skin grafts can't" he said gruffly wondering what Yang would want with him anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina frustratingly clipped her pager back on to the waistband of her scrubs pants and went in search of where they had taken Meredith. Sloan wasn't answering his pager so there wasn't much else she could do. She was sure they didn't expect her to barge into a surgery and tell him his wife was in labour. She could hear Meredith screaming the moment she reached the OB floor.

"Where the hell is Mark?" she snapped at Cristina as she saw her enter the room.

"I don't know Mer, he isn't answering his pager, I think he is in surgery, I left a message with one of the nurses" Cristina informed her friend.

"This is so typical, I go into labour and he is nowhere to be found" Meredith groaned. "My doctor isn't even here" Meredith continued.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"Dr Clarke, it's her day off. They've tried paging her" Meredith explained.

"Well that's just great" Cristina said sliding into the chair beside Meredith's bed. Alex and Izzie had already had to have taken off both being paged. George had done as he was told and returned to work.

"I'm already 6cm dilated Cris, I need Mark to be here" Meredith cried as another contraction took control of her body.

Seeing her friend so worked up over the fact that her husband wasn't there pulled at a part of Cristina and she found herself actually caring.

"I'm going to go see if I can find him" Cristina told her before making her way toward the OR board trying to work out where Sloan was. She analysed the board smiling when she saw his name. He was performing a skin graft in OR 2. She quickly made her way toward the OR. She quickly scrubbed her hands and put a mask over her face.

Everyone looked up as she burst into the room.

"Dr Yang, what in the hell are you doing?" Mark bellowed at her as she stood there breathing heavily from running around looking for him.

"Well if you would read your damn pager you would know" Cristina snapped back not in the mood to put up with superiority crap.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"I paged you 4 times, 911 Meredith" she breathed at him.

"Why what's wrong with Meredith?" he asked immediately concerned about what could be wrong with his wife. "I got 911 pages but nothing about Meredith" he said glaring at the nurse realising she hadn't read the whole page to him.

"You need to get someone up here to take over right now" Cristina told him seriously thinking he would have clicked on to what was happening by now.

"What's wrong with Meredith?" Mark said repeating his previous question still concerned about what could be wrong. She had seemed fine this morning when they had arrived at work.

"Your not so bright this afternoon" Cristina teased him. "Meredith is in labour, so you better get someone to finish this surgery so that you can get up there and hold her hand and listen to her scream, I don't know how much more of it I can take" Cristina ranted at him.

Mark's face immediately changed to shock. Meredith was in labour. He was about to be a father. They were about to be parents. He didn't care who was going to finish the surgery he had to get out of there. He left instructions with one of the scrub nurses to get another surgeon in there to finish up; he had somewhere more important to be.


	50. 50 Meet The Sloans

Well guys this is the end for Linger. Last chapter. I know I rushed it along a little bit I didn't want it to be left unfinished when I move. Enjoy the final chapter!!

**Chapter Fifty: Meet The Sloans**

Mark ran to the OB floor as fast as he could in hope that he wasn't too late for anything. He barged into the room, out of breath to find Meredith sitting up in the bed with a cool wash cloth resting on her forehead.

"Thank god" Meredith breathed looking up noticing Mark had arrived. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was in surgery, stupid nurses didn't read the pages right, but I'm here now, it's okay" he said taking her hand and kissing her on the forehead.

"Dr Clarke is off today and they haven't been able to contact her" Meredith told Mark as she felt another contraction.

"Okay well I'm sure there is another OB on duty Mer, it's going to be fine" Mark reassured his scared wife.

"But Dr Clarke knows everything, she has been with us since the start" Meredith cried.

"I know I'm sorry Mer but there isn't much we can do" Mark said kissing her hand. "Do you want some water?" he asked her.

Meredith nodded in response knowing that she would have to except that another doctor would have to deliver her babies. That's when she realised, she knew a doctor who she would easily trust to deliver her children. She buzzed for a nurse just as Mark returned with a cup of water.

"Yes Dr Grey?" the nurse asked appearing in the hospital room.

"Can you page Dr Montgomery for me please, tell her it's urgent" Meredith told the nurse.

"Why do you want Addison?" Mark asked clueless.

"She is an OB Mark, and we need one, and I'm not going to settle for just anyone, Addie is the best, our babies deserve the best" Meredith said firmly.

"Are you sure Mer, it won't be weird or anything since everything that has happened" Mark asked he wanted to make sure Meredith was completely comfortable with it before making any irrational decisions.

"Mark honey, we've all moved on, we're happy, Addison is happy with Derek, it will be fine" she assured him.

"Okay" Mark said clearly defeated. He had to admit though he wouldn't be comfortable knowing that just anyone was delivering his children. Meredith was right they deserved the best.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Addison asked as she entered the room. Meredith had a death grip hold on Mark's hand and was screaming at him. "Oh my god Mer you're in labour" Addison said shocked.

"No kidding" Meredith snapped at her without thinking.

"Okay" Addison said slowly. "So what can I do for you?" Addison asked wondering why she had been paged.

"My doctor is MIA" Meredith told her. "I need you Addie, I can't have just anyone deliver my babies, and you're the best" Meredith cried at her friend. "Please Addie."

"Are you sure Mer? It won't be weird or anything I mean I don't mean to be blunt or to bring up old feelings but I slept with your husband" Addison said shocked that Meredith would want her involved.

"That's all dealt with Addie, I forgave you we are all fine now" Meredith told her grabbing Mark's hand ready for yet another contraction.

"Okay your contractions are fairly close from what I can see and I would say you are getting close to being fully dilated. I'm just going to move my schedule a bit and I will be right back" Addison told Meredith seeing the relief already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH MY GOD MARK WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" Meredith's screams could be heard down the corridors of the hospital as she began to push.

"Shh! It's alright Mer, you're doing great" Mark encouraged not affected by her words. He knew it was just a mixture of the pain and nerves at the prospect of becoming a mother. He wiped the cold washer of her face as she continued to push.

"Okay Meredith I can see the head, push again" Addison coached her as she saw the head of the first baby.

Meredith screamed as she pushed again not believing the amount of pain she was in.

"Okay Meredith fantastic, now the shoulders, another big push" Addison told her as the head of the first baby was through.

Meredith let out another scream as she continued to push. After what seemed like hours she heard the screaming of the first baby.

"Okay Mark do you want to cut the cord on your son?" Addison asked ask she held the baby boy. Mark cut the cord as Meredith rested before having to push the second baby.

Several minutes later Meredith had begun pushing again, she was exhausted but she knew that once that baby was out safely she could rest.

"Okay Mer one last push" Addison told her as the second baby arrived into the world.

"You did it baby" Mark said kissing the top of Meredith sweaty forehead as she leant back in the bed resting.

"Come meet your daughter" Addison said to Mark.

"Daughter" repeated Mark as he felt all his dreams come true. They had a healthy little boy and a healthy little girl.

"Did you hear that Mer, a boy and a girl" Mark beamed, tears of happiness welling in his eyes.

Meredith took hold of his hand kissing it as she too cried tears of joy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mark was beaming as he entered the waiting room where everyone was awaiting the news of the birth of the twins.

"Oh my god how's Mer" Izzie said immediately on seeing Mark enter the waiting room.

"She's resting but you guys can come and see the babies if you want?" Mark said not able to be rid of the smile that was spread across his face as he led them to the nursery where the babies had been taken. Mark had requested they be put in the window so they could see them.

"On the left here we have Brody Jacob Sloan, he was born first and his 8 minutes older than his little sister" Mark said proudly as he saw a huge smile break across Izzie's face at the mention of a girl.

"And here we have Mackenzie Elizabeth Sloan born 8 minutes after her brother and weighing 500 grams less than her brother" Mark announced.

Everyone announced their congratulations and well wishes. Everyone noting how beautiful the babies were. Mark stood their proudly. If someone had told him a year ago he would be in a happy marriage with twins he would have laughed, but now he wouldn't imagine his life being any different.

**This is the end of 'Linger', thank you to everyone for reading, I am thinking about a sequel so keep your eyes open for it and I have also started another MerMark fic it depends on how my new job and how quickly I get settled to when it gets posted. Dani xx**


End file.
